The Nile's Secrets
by SkyFollower
Summary: Sayuri was used to living on her own and having to take care of herself. Until she gets pulled into the river by mysterious hands and she wakes up in Ancient Egypt. With a General with two colored eyes that is very interested in her. RamsesXOC
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Strangers

**Authors NOTE: THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION THAT I HAVE EVER POSTED ONLINE! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. and to the viewers that have already read this I'm sorry I had to change a few thing. Meaning making each chapter have its own page . Sorry again if it makes anyone mad! And please review. **

Chapter 1: Meeting Strangers

Her throat was on fire as her lungs begged to gasp air, but there was no air around her. All she felt was the murky cold water around her. Something had pulled her into a nearby river that she walked by on her way back home. It was felt like hands… when they clutched her she kicked and fought with all her might until finally she was set free. But as she tried to swim for the surface she never reached it. She swam upward but she could never find the surface and breathe in the sweet air. Her eyes started to darken as she thought dark thoughts…

_ I am going to die_ . . . Her arms propelled her forward until finally she broke through the surface. When she felt the air on her face her mouth opened and some water slipped down in the lungs. She didn't care anymore as she breathed the sweet air and tried to cough out the water in her lungs, searching blindly for a place to rest. She scrambled until finally she felt some sort of stone.

_ I need to sleep. I am so exhausted_, she thought as she dragged her limp body up the stones and when half her body was out of the water she collapsed. Her last thought was_ why do these rocks feel like stairs?_

Femi thought once again that the sisters of Lord Ramses were too cheerful and carefree for daughters of the Egyptian noble race. She sighed, grateful that the ladies were all taken care of for the night and that she could finally draw water from the Nile so that she could clean herself up quietly before she settled for the night. She usually worked under the grand lady, Ramses mother but today she had helped out one of her friends with the many young ladies. She went down some steps that led directly to the great river and gasped in horror. Swallowing a scream before it came out of her throat. A young woman lay on the stone stairs that led right into the Nile. She was wearing very strange clothes that Femi had never seen before. Her skin was an ivory color that contrasted vividly against her midnight black hair. Femi faintly remembered Master Ramses bringing a woman with the same features to the house about a year before.

Femi didn't know what to do. She didn't want to alert anyone because they might think the woman was an enemy because of the way she dressed and looked. But she also saw that the woman might be hurt or at least exhausted. Femi slowly walked over to the woman who was a little younger than her own 24 years. The figure didn't move even when Femi gently shook her, she also found out that she was soaked to the bone. Femi praised the gods that she could still see the gentle rise and fall of the figure's chest, so Femi knew that she was at least alive.

_'I'll have to leave her and go get help'_ Femi thought and yet was torn at leaving the young woman by herself.

"Femi?" A strong voice was coming from behind the wall. "I was told that I would find you around here. And I was wondering if-"

"Khai!" Femi called to the voice. Khai had been courting her for two months and they were going to be married in the summer. "Come help me with something!"

He came from behind the wall and down the stairs, then he saw the figure next to Femi in the dying light, "Femi, what's going on?" he exclaimed.

"I found her here; she seems to be half drowned. Now come and give me a hand."

"I don't think that's a good idea Femi. We don't know who she is and look at the clothes she is wearing. What if she is the enemy? If Master Ramses finds out we let someone in his home-"

"Shut it Khai. Right now I don't care. All I know is that she needs help and I'm willing to give it. If you won't help me I'll get someone else to do it." Femi snapped and glared at Khai; worried about the girl since the nights were cold along the Nile especially when it was still winter and early spring. Femi did not want to girl's death to be on her hands if possible.

Khai saw the worried look behind the glare and sighed; he picked up the wet girl with ease and quickly brought her to Femi's room before anyone could notice.

Sayuri slowly woke up and felt like she had overworked herself too hard. Something she did often nowadays. Ever since her grandparents had died and she had to live on her own. Her head hurt fiercely so she didn't open her eyes and her whole body ached like she had been lifting boxes all day. The only thing that was strange was that her lungs and throat burned, almost like she had choked on water and coughed too hard to get it out.

_'I wonder what happened,' _Sayuri thought _'Maybe it's a dream or something.' _She then remembered walking along the river bank after work. Something pulled her down into the cold water. Sayuri had fought and was able to get away but she couldn't find the surface. Thinking about what had happened she now opened her eyes and sat up slowly.

A cool breeze touched her skin and she yelped in surprise that she wasn't wearing any clothes. Feeling extremely exposed she wrapped the thin sheet around her like a strapless dress and looked around at her surroundings. Sayuri was in a small room that seemed to be made out of cut stone, with a plain bed that was more like a cot and a couple of trunks and selves. The window was just cut out of the stone with no glass and the door only had a sheet as a door.

"What in the world?" Sayuri thought as she looked around for her clothes, they were nowhere in sight. She stood up, her legs a little shaky and walked around the small room, not finding them. She sighed and decided that she would look out the window to see if she could find out where she was exactly.

Light was pouring into the dark sky signaling that it was around noon. But it wasn't the reason why Sayuri gasped and ended up coughing making her throat hurt all over again. She was definitely not in Japan. It was almost like she had stepped back in history. Beautifully carved wall, painted vivid colors, and unique designs surrounded her. Sayuri turned away slowly from the window and slide down the wall unto the floor, in a daze.

"What's going on?" She whispered to herself, "Am I dreaming?" as she clutched her throat. But somehow Sayuri knew that she wasn't because of the soreness and pain she felt from her body.

After sitting for a few minutes Sayuri stood up slowly and decided to leave the small room. _'I don't know who brought me here or why I'm naked. Maybe they wanted to hurt me and are waiting until I wake up. Maybe…' _Her thoughts wandered and the more she thought about it the more she most definitely did not want to be here when whoever it was came back. So Sayuri pushed back the cloth door, looked around to make sure no one was around and snuck out of the room.

Sayuri stuck to the shadows of the walls and massive columns as she tried to figure out where she was or what had happened to her. The mounting terror was building but she pushed it back as well as she could. When she heard voices she stood very still and felt fear when she didn't understand what they were saying. They were speaking clearly but she didn't understand the language. Farther and farther she went what she thought must be a palace or something. The stone columns looked to be made of some kind of white stone, all she could think of was granite but she wasn't sure if that was it. Finally she found a deserted courtyard that had a small little oasis that was surrounded by palm trees and the heavy perfume of vibrant and unique flowers.

"Wow!" Sayuri exclaimed, feeling a little better because she was able to find such a quiet place. She sat down next to the spring and cupped the water in her hands. "It looks alright." She was terribly thirsty so she took a tentative sip. It was perfectly sweet, it was a little warm but it was alright. She took other couple handfuls before a hand snaked around her arm.

"Yuri…" The voice spoke sharply but all Sayuri understood was Yuri. Everything else seemed to be in a different language. Maybe he was mistaking her for someone else.

"I'm sorry I don't understand." Sayuri shook her head and spoke but he didn't seem to understand. She looked up at him and saw that his skin was darker than her ivory skin and that he had blond hair. She gasped when she saw his eyes and quickly looked down. He had such unusual eyes. One was a brown color but the other was golden as the sun. Sayuri felt her heart beat faster; she had never seen a man like this before. In fact she had never seen a man half naked. She turned away from him but he still held onto her arm. "Let go of me please." When he didn't she yanked her arm. His grip tightened "Let go!" She shouted, she yanked and pulled but he wouldn't let go. He was trying to talk to her but she was just getting more anxious.

From all her fussing her sheet slipped a little. She yelped when it loosened around her breast and the man's grip loosened. She yanked her hand out of his grip and clenched the sheet around her body and ran away as fast as she could away from him.

_'Where am I, I don't understand. What's going on?'_ She asked herself as she felt tears prick her eyes. _'I just want to go home. Take me back, I want to go home!'_

She heard a shout behind her and the man was chasing after her. This caught the attention of what looked like guards, they started chasing her too. She turned a corner and ran right into a woman around her age. By running into her she splattered a whole jug of water all over the floor.

"I'm sorry, excuse me," Sayuri said, suddenly she started to cough. When she had been running the air had burned down her throat and now it was hard to breathe.

Femi saw how badly the coughs raked the girl. Making her shoulders shake and clutch her throat. Then she realized it was the young girl that she had helped last night. _'I knew I should have checked on her.' _Femi thought. When the girl had spoken the words had sounded strange and unusual but she didn't have much time to think about it when two of the guards grabbed the girl.

"Stop you are hurting her! Can't you see that she isn't trouble?" Femi told them.

"Oh quiet servant, Lord Ramses wanted her stopped so we caught her," One the soldiers said.

"Yes I wanted you to catch her but not so roughly, she is a girl after all." Lord Ramses had come into view and said with a smooth but commanding voice. He looked at the girl again and could see that she was terrified. Yuri's name popped into his mind again, '_This girl looks a lot like Yuri, but Yuri can understand what I say and this girl cannot. Do they come from the same country?'_ Ramses thought to himself, "Loosen your hold, but don't let her go." He told them and they let go of her hair and loosened their grip.

When Ramses had gone into the courtyard and seen the girl he had gotten quite a shock. He thought back to when Yuri had been here with him all those months ago. Now that he looked at her the only resemblance to Yuri was the ivory skin, ebony hair, and delicate features. The girls hair was long reaching to the middle of her back and he noticed with amusement that her breast where slightly more pronounced than Yuri's. When he had grabbed her in the courtyard he hadn't wanted to let her go because she seemed so much like Yuri and though he did not want to admit it to himself he still ached for her.

"How did you get inside my home?" He asked the girl. She said something while shaking her head. He still couldn't understand her. "How did she get inside my home?" He demanded of the soldiers. He saw that his louder voice made the girl jump and tremble.

"My Lord if I may speak?" The servant girl, who was bowing said softly.

Ramses looked at her, she didn't serve him personally so she must serve either his mother of one of his many sisters, "Give me your name and then speak."

"I am Femi master. I am one of the handmaiden's to his lordship's great mother." Ramses nodded and Femi continued, "I am the one that found her Master, and brought her here. I am sorry that she caused trouble. Forgive me. I found her on the steps on one of the west entrances that led to the Nile. She was soaked and half drowned I had to help her. Forgive me My Lord for not seeking approval from you first. I will accept my punishment whatever it might be."

Ramses listened to the servant's story and then looked at the girl. "Alright then, I will forgive you but as punishment you will get this girl to tell me her name and where she is form. That will be more than difficult seeing as she doesn't speak Egyptian."

Femi just bowed to Ramses again, thanking the gods that her life had been spared. Then she approached the girl hesitantly. She wanted to know just as badly as Ramses did what the young girls name was. "Don't worry mistress I won't hurt you. I just need your name." Femi spoke softly and slowly like she would with a scared animal. "Don't be afraid. I just need your name. N-a-m-e."

Sayuri isn't sure what to make of the woman in front of her. She didn't seem like she was going to hurt her and she spoke softly which help Sayuri relax. Then she said a word slowly twice. It sounded strange but Sayuri thought that maybe she wanted her to say it back to her, "N-a-m-e," She said and the woman smiled and said the word again. Sayuri just said it again not sure what she was supposed to do. Then the woman pointed to herself, said the word and then said a different word. "Femi" Then she pointed back at Sayuri and said the first word again.

"Oh!" Sayuri said. "You want to know my name right?" The woman tilted her head in confusion. "Umm I meant to say," She slowed the word down so it came out right, "Name?" The woman nodded. For clarification Sayuri pointed to the woman, "Name. Femi" Femi smiled and Sayuri knew she got it right. '_Now for me' _she thought as she pointed back to herself. "Name, Sayuri"

"Sayuri?" Femi confirmed, the name was a little hard to say but when the girl nodded and smiled Femi could see that her uneasiness was wearing off. Femi turned and bowed to Ramses who was there to see the whole thing, "Her name is Sayuri Master Ramses."

'_Her name even sounds like Yuri's' _Ramses thought, then he heard the girl speak again, hesitantly in his language. She said Name. Femi looked back at the girl and she repeated name again, but this time she glanced at Ramses looked away and then said name again. Ramses grinned. '_So even though she is scared of me she still wants to know my name.'_

_ "_Let her go." The guard obeyed his order. But he wasn't paying attention to them he was paying attention to the woman in front of him. He walked towards her and stood right before her. She didn't try to run which proved she was smart but she wouldn't look at him "Look at me" But she wouldn't. That made him both angry and amused, no one had every disobeyed him like that. Except one woman, one that would never be his. Ramses grabbed Sayuri's chin softly and made her look at him. "Name?"

"Sayuri." She replied in a small voice.

"My name is Ramses. Ramses." He told her in a low voice as he looked deeply into her dark brown eyes that looked like the rich soil of the Nile.

"Ramses." She repeated to him and he finally let her go.

"I want to her cleaned up and dressed before you do anything else and then bring her to my room," Ramses told the servant Femi, "And make sure you get someone to watch her so she doesn't run away." He said then walked away from all of them.

He needed to find out more about her but he wasn't sure how he was going to do that when she couldn't speak Egyptian. It was a good thing that he was meeting with someone who could help him with this girl because she intrigued Ramses very much.

**Authors Note: Tell me what you think. Constructive reviews are very helpful. When I get reviews I will write more cause i know people are actually reading it! thanks soo much!**


	2. Chapter 2: New World, New Experiences

**Here is Chapter two! I'll get the last chapters up and then I'll probably be writing more cause I'm in a BIG writing mood. Please Review it makes me happy! Warning! This one gets a little rough. But if you have read Red River before it is nothing too bad. OH: I don't own Red River... just a big fan of it!**

Chapter 2: New World, New Experiences

Sayuri still wasn't sure what was going on but she was glad that she was getting a bath and some food to eat. The only thing that was strange was that Femi and two other servants wanted to wash her themselves! She tried to push them away but Sayuri was already very tired so she let them do what they wanted. When they dried her off with towels that felt like clouds they started to rub oil in her skin. '_This feels like a day at the spa or something.' _Sayuri thought, '_I've never been treated this way before, it's kind of nice.' _ She smelled the oil that they poured over her skin and it was heavenly. _'It smells like lilies.' _She smiled at the irony that her name meant lily and that her favorite flower was the lily.

Then the maids helped her dress in what felt like silk. It was a beautiful wrap around dress that left her shoulders exposed. Then they placed a gossamer shawl over her shoulders and secured it with a pretty patterned cord.

Sayuri felt very strange being pampered like this. It was something she was most definitely not used to. She had taken care of herself for most of her life, no one waited on her like this. Ever. While she was eating a piece of fruit she looked a Femi.

"What is this fruit? It's good. What's it called?" Femi looked confused. Sayuri bit her lips and then held up the fruit and pointed, hoping she would know what it was.

"Persimmon." Femi said and Sayuri repeated the word. "Persimmon." Now Sayuri started pointing at all sorts of things and Femi would answer her. Sayuri was having fun and liking the new learning game, even though a lot of the words were difficult to remember. Suddenly a man came in with dark skin came in and talked to Femi who stood.

"Master Ramses is expecting the girl now Femi," Khai came in and both of the woman looked up, "He wants to find out more information about her."

"I would love to know how he thinks he will be able to when she doesn't speak are language" Femi sighed but was already standing and getting Sayuri off of the bench and leading her towards the doors. While they were walking out of the baths, Sayuri lightly touched Femi's arm. Femi looked at the girl and saw confusion on her face again. "It's alright. Lord Ramses just wants to see you." She said not saying anything about what might happen to the girl after.

They reached Lord Ramses rooms and Femi felt Sayuri's grip tighten as she tried to hide herself behind Femi. Femi bowed as best as she could to Ramses. "I have brought her my lord" Femi said softly.

"Thank you. You may leave now," Ramses was reclining on a chair while drinking wine from a goblet. Not giving her a glance.

Femi bowed again and tried to leave but Sayuri followed her, not willing to let her go. "Please, Miss Sayuri, you have to let me go." But Sayuri just looked confused and Femi could tell she did not want to be left with Ramses. "Don't worry you will be alright." Femi smiled softly as she took Sayuri's hands gentle off her arm and set them at the girl's side.

"You are still here? I thought I told you to leave. My mother must be missing you by now."

"Yes My Lord Ramses I will be going now." Femi said as she took one last look at Sayuri before she turned and left the girl.

There was silence when the servant left and Ramses just looked at the girl. He still didn't know how he was going to talk to her and now that she was here in his room he wasn't sure if he cared about the questions. She looked wonderful in the dress, more of a woman than a girl. From what he could see she looked about seventeen. He caught her eyes on him but she quickly looked away as a blush made her pale cheeks pink. That made him smile. He held out his hand, "Come."

The man named Ramses held out his hand towards her and even though she didn't understand what he said she knew that he wanted her to come over to him. Her heart had been beating fast ever since Femi had left her alone with this man. He said the word again but she didn't move. '_No way am I going over there. I don't know what he will do.' _This time he sat up straighter and looked right at her, still holding out his hand he said come in a voice that was to be obeyed. Sayuri stepped a little closer until she was about six feet in front of him. He said the word again but she shook her head. "I'm not coming any closer," she told him in her language. She turned away from him.

That was a mistake. He had gotten up silently and grabbed her and pressed her back into his chest. She struggled but he was much stronger. He lowered his head to her neck and she felt his lips on the dip of her neck. She gasped and stilled for a moment.

She had never been kissed before, and already he was kissing her neck. Suddenly one of his hands touched her breast and that shocked Sayuri back into action.

"Stop! Let me go! Let me go! NO!" She screamed at him and tried to pull away from him. He still kept kissing her. He covered her mouth with his hand and twirled her around and started to kiss her chest. Sayuri still screamed and this time she bit his finger hard, until she tasted blood. She pushed her away from him and she scrambled away and out the door.

"Femi! Help me! Femi!" Sayuri called as she raced down the stone paths looking for the only friend in this crazy world.

Sayuri turned a corner and saw Femi with a much older woman who was wearing richly clothes. Femi heard Sayuri call her name and turned towards her. Sayuri flung herself in Femi's arms and held on tightly. "Femi help me! He attacked me. Please don't make me go with him again." She felt tears in her eyes and she was shaking. Nothing like that had ever happened to her in her whole life. Most guys either ignored her in Japan or she was too busy to have a boyfriend.

Sayuri heard the older woman voice say something and Femi was saying something back but Sayuri didn't listen. Then she heard that man's voice again and she shivered.

Ramses cursed himself and the gods for his stupidity. He hadn't meant to kiss her like that but when he saw that she didn't obey him right away it brought back memories of when Yuri always fought against him. And that made his blood warm and so he kept going, until she bit his finger and ran out of the room. Ramses ran after her and cursed again when he saw that she was with the servant girl again and that his mother was there as well.

"Who is this girl?" His mother asked the serving girl.

"Her name is Sayuri mistress. She came into Lord Ramses care this afternoon," Femi replied as she stroked the girl's hair in comfort, she was shaking.

"What language was that she was speaking?" Ramses' mother was concern since the girl had tears rolling down her cheeks, "What's happened?" She looked up and saw Ramses coming toward them, "What happened Ramses? Isn't she in your care?"

"Things got a little out of hand. I didn't mean to frighten her so much," Ramses told his mother. Then he looked at Sayuri and winced a bit, '_Now she definitely will be scared around me.' _Ramses turned away from the girl and said to his mother, "I'm sorry to ask you this but may I borrow your handmaiden for a little while. It seems that my charge had taken quite a liking to her and the only way that I'm going to get her on a boat is if I bring the handmaid with."

"You won't do anything to either of them, will you? My Femi is important to me, she is very loyal but if you must take her than you must." Mother walked over the Ramses and embraced him, "Don't let your feelings cloud your senses my son. Have a safe journey." She turned towards Femi, "Femi my dear I will not need your services at the moment, so you will be accompanying my son and this young girl, on his voyage."

"Yes Mistress," Femi bowed as best as she could. Sayuri was still in her arms. Then the great Mother left the three young people. Femi glanced up and Ramses, "What shall I do with Miss Sayuri My Lord?"

"Let her get some rest and calm her down," Ramses voice almost sounded rueful. "We will leave in the morning."

"Yes my lord." She said as Ramses turned and left them alone. Thinking that during that whole conversation Sayuri hadn't looked up once.

Sayuri wasn't sure what was happening but all she knew was that the man Ramses had finally left her alone. She still shivered when she thought about his hands trailing over her body and his kissing making her dizzy and disoriented something that rarely happened to her. Femi led her to a room that was different than the one she had woken up in. For one thing it was much bigger and more extravagant. "Is this my room?" She asked Femi.

Femi titled her head, a way to signal that she wasn't sure what she was saying. Sayuri lifted her hand and spun around then pulled her hand to her chest. Hoping that is signaled the question is it all mine. Femi smiled a nodded and Sayuri smiled too, glad that Femi understood. Then Femi walked her over to her bed and pulled the covers back and patted the bed.

"Thanks I am still a bit tired." She said and shook her head when Femi had a confused look again. Sayuri climbed into the soft bed and closed her eyes. Wondering that if she woke up, would she be in Japan again and that all of this would be a dream. Part of her wished it was a dream but somehow she knew that is wasn't. '_Why did all of this happen to me? I don't get it.'_ She thought as she drifted off to sleep, smelling the sweet smell of lilies.

Femi watched the girl sleep on in the dying light and wondered why Lord Ramses wanted to take Miss Sayuri on his voyage to Byblos. No one truly knew what he did in Byblos but many he went there to escape his duties and have fun with woman. Femi had tried to get it out of Khai, who was one of the soldiers assigned to Lord Ramses, but he was sworn to secrecy. '_Something I will most likely to have to do as well,' _Femi thought as she tidied around the big room and set out clothes for tomorrow and for the journey ahead. It would take about six days of good weather to reach Byblos.

Femi glanced once more at Sayuri in the torchlight. Night had fallen and Femi started to go to her room. The girl was young and very innocent from the way she had reacted from when Lord Ramses touched her. From the rumors many loved the touch of Ramses, but she seem to never been touched by a man before. Which Femi found strange. '_She is still just a child … I wonder why Lord Ramses is interested in her,' _But then Femi remembered the other girl that Ramses had brought home. She looked like a young girl but had an air about her that made people look at her. Femi wondered if Miss Sayuri had the same thing about her as well.

After Femi had left a figure slipped in silently and went to the bedside of the young girl. Her ivory skin seemed to glow in the moonlight and her hair looked like a black silk river that spread across the pillows. Her chin was tucked to her chest like a child's; she was curled up like one as well. It made him grin as he gentle touched her hair, sweeping it away from her face. He leaned in and kissed her forehead gently, whispering in her ear, "I'm sorry." Her face twitched a little and she moved towards him in her sleep. Probably sensing his warmth, but he smiled, shook his head and left as slightly as he came.

Sayuri woke up and opened her eyes, her breath coming in a gasp. She looked around but couldn't see anyone around, she looked hard into the darkness and even stilled her breath to see if anyone was there but no one was. She touched her cheek and remembered the vivid dream that had felt so real. Someone had come in, kissed her forehead gently and whispered something in her ear. She wasn't sure what it was but it sounded like an apology. Sayuri just shook her head and lay back down. It took her awhile to fall back asleep but from everything that had happened; sleep soon fell heavy on her.

**Please review please! **


	3. Chapter 3:Voyage and an Old Face

**Here is Ch 3 as you can see. Please Review NOTE: do not own Red River We get to meet an awesome couple in this chapter! Sorry in advanced if things are spelled wrong and what not. Oh and if you read this before i took it down and fixed it. This chapter has more to it then where it left off before! PLEASE READ! .! Enjoy ^-^  
**

Chapter Three: Voyage and an Old Face

Sayuri took one look at Femi and then back at the boat that was bobbing softly in the water. '_They expect me to ride in that, after I almost drowned yesterday?' _ She thought. Femi pushed her a little towards the boat encouragingly.

"I can't." Sayuri said and shook her head, "That boat doesn't look all that safe. And I just almost drowned yesterday! I- I just can't go into the water yet." Sayuri said as she hugged herself, remembering as she tried to claw at the surface for so long. Femi tried to nudge her again but Sayuri shook her head and stood her ground. Femi was saying something and then Sayuri was swept off her feet and into very strong arms. She looked up and saw the strong jawed handsome face of Ramses. He didn't even look at her but just kept walking with her in his arms like she weighed nothing. '_I didn't think he was so handsome . . . even though he is. Oh stop it Sayuri!' _ She chastised herself as she wiggled around trying to get him to put her down.

"I don't want to go!" She told him, but his grip just got tighter so she wouldn't fall. She kept squirming so he said something like sounded like a warning and a scolding. Sayuri stopped moving, his voice was to be obeyed even though she wasn't sure what he said. Finally he put her down on the boat and kept walking until he reached the other side.

Sayuri hugged herself in confusion. They way he held her today was much different from yesterday. It had almost seemed like he thought she was just a piece of luggage, that way he had carried her. But she didn't think about it too much, even though it gnawed in the back of her mind.

From across the pier Ramses watched Sayuri with veiled curiosity. The boat had been on the Nile for about half the day already and Ramses couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of her. For the beginning of the journey both of the women had gone down below so that the men could get everything ready to set sail. Then when they had been sailing for awhile Sayuri came up with a reluctant Femi. Ramses had to force himself not to turn around when he heard Sayuri's voice and concentrate on the papers that he was looking at. But soon enough he caught himself catching glances of her. Mostly she just stayed on the blankets and pillows that were laid out. Looking at the beautiful Nile and pointing at object while Femi answered by saying their name in Egyptian.

He smiled to himself when she had difficulty saying some words. Ramses was about to tell a servant to go fetch some snacks when he heard Sayuri shout, "Nile!"

"This is the Nile?" Sayuri said again. Finally realized where she was and how far away she was from home, and her own time it seemed, "Th-that means that I'm in Egypt and by the looks of everyone ancient Egypt. Oh my gosh; what am I doing here?" She thought as she stood up and went to the edge of the boat looking down into the Great River Nile. _'And how do I get back?' _She looked at the water_, 'Maybe…maybe if the water brought me here it can bring me back.'_ She leaned down towards the water, throwing half her body over the rail, '_But I'm not sure I can survive the swim right now. I'm still a little weak from yesterday's dip.'_

Hands slipped around her waist twirled her around until she was in the air face to face with those two beautiful and unusual different colored eyes. Ramses was speaking, his voice sounded angry but Sayuri could also see anxiousness in his eyes. She looked down and just said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you."

When Ramses had seen her almost throw herself off the rail his body just reacted. He raced over to her and twirled her around, "What do you think you were doing? Didn't you just almost drown yesterday?" She just looked at him and then lowered her face saying something in her language. From her tone Ramses concluded that she was apologizing. He held her in his arms for a moment and then let her down. She didn't move away from him she just stood there with her head bowed. He patted her shoulder wishing he could do more and then left her standing there. He called for refreshments from the staff and sat down on the pillows, "Tell her to come over here. She will faint under the sun." He told Femi as he poured himself some wine. Femi did what she was told and brought the girl over to the canopy. Femi handed her a cup of water and Sayuri drank not looking up. Whether Sayuri noticed or not Ramses did his very best not to look at her but failed in every account.

The next days on the river went smoothly with Sayuri trying her best to stay away from Ramses. It was hard to avoid him because she felt his presence even if he was in the back of the boat and she in the front. She didn't like staying underneath the boat because she liked to feel the wind on her face and smell the water. It got a little stormy when They had to switch boats to ride in the Mediterranean Sea. There was a storm and Femi had felt very nauseous on the way there so Sayuri had helped her with her sea sickness. Sayuri wondered why Femi always looked shocked, confused and wary when Sayuri helped her. During the storm Ramses had checked up on them twice, looking confused and amused that Sayuri was taking care of Femi. Whenever Ramses was near Sayuri felt her heart beat fast and uncontrollable. Something she was most definitely not used to. Finally the storm ended and they arrived at Byblos a day behind schedule.

Again Sayuri was amazed at the different times, everything was so new to her and she was just starting to learn the Egyptian language then having ten other languages spoken in this port city of Byblos threw her totally off. Sayuri was thinking that she might not ever learn this language when they started to get settled in the room that was giving to them. The sun was starting to set and Sayuri had just gotten done with her dinner with Femi when Ramses entered her room. Sayuri stood not sure what he was doing in her room but he said something to Femi she bowed deeply and went to go get Sayuri's cloak.

"Are we going somewhere?" Sayuri wondered out loud as Femi put the cloak around her shoulders and placed the hood securely over her head. Sayuri saw with growing apprehension that Femi hadn't gotten her own cloak. Sayuri took her eyes from Femi and glanced at Ramses to see that he held his hand out. "Oh no, we are not doing this again," Sayuri said as she crossed her arms and shook her head. There was no way she was going anywhere with him unless Femi came with and at the moment it seemed like she wasn't. Sayuri clenched her teeth so she wouldn't scream and tightened her hands around her arms so she wouldn't run as Ramses got closer to her.

Femi knew that as soon as Miss Sayuri would be difficult from the moment Ramses came to their door. He demanded her to put Sayuri's cloak on because he was taking her somewhere alone. Femi couldn't argue even though she wanted to. When Ramses told her to come to him Sayuri shook her head and didn't move an inch. Femi awed at the girl's will but was frightened for her nonetheless.

Ramses didn't have time to try and gentle coax her to come with him. He also knew that she would be difficult if the servant didn't come with but Femi was not allowed to go along. This was a top secret meeting that not even his best soldier Khai was allowed to enter. Ramses was amused about her refusal to come with him and the stubbornness that she showed but she needed to come. So Ramses decided that the only way to get Sayuri to come with him was to sling her over his shoulder and bring her there himself which was exactly what he did. At first he was surprised that she didn't struggle but then realized she must have been shocked because she soon started to wriggle and attempt to get away from him. He had reached the back door but when she started shouting he knew he had to quiet her or else his meeting would not be so secret.

Ramses set her down in the darkening alley not letting her arm go even though she pulled away from him. She had learned one word very well, "No." she repeated over in his language like a child, "No." Ramses put his finger across his mouth to motion silence thanking the gods when she quieted down.

"I know you can't understand me but you have to come with me. I won't do anything to you but you have to meet someone. So I can find out exactly who you are, alright?" Ramses saw the hesitation in her eyes; he loosened his grip so that he would be able to show that he wasn't trying to force her. Finally she nodded and Ramses smiled in relief then gently took her hand and led her down a dark alley. They took a lot of corners and turned just in case someone was following them.

Finally he reached a small clay house and walked up to the back door rapping twice on the door paused for three seconds and rapped once more. The door opened for him and he was greeted by Kail, King of the Hittite Empire.

"You are late and you are the one that called this secret meeting."

Sayuri hadn't been sure if she trusted Ramses but she could tell by the determination in his gaze that he really wanted her to go with him even if she couldn't understand the words that came out of his mouth. When he had led her down so many different alley ways and corners she became very confused as to where she was. Sayuri was so glad that they had finally stopped that she didn't notice the way Ramses had knocked on the back door. The door was opened by a man with blonde hair that fell to his shoulders framing his beyond gorgeous face. His brown eyes locked unto Sayuri and she felt herself flush when he addressed Ramses in a smooth tone still looking at her. Ramses led her in and the door was closed at Sayuri looked around at the very small room while the men talked.

Suddenly Sayuri found the small woman with her back to them as she stood close to the torch, almost like she seeked its heat. The man with long blonde hair spoke and the woman turned around. When she did Sayuri gasped, seeing the young girl that she once knew, who had disappeared so many years ago, having her school picture show up in the news at least a dozen times. Sayuri couldn't believe that this girl was the same one she had known in school. She seemed very much older, more regal in a sense, even though she was still the same height and had the same black hair with the same style. The only difference was that she had a slight bulge in her stomach. The girl looked just as surprised as Sayuri when she turned around.

"Yuri Shuzuki!" Sayuri spoke her name, "You are Yuri Shuzuki right? How did you get here? Why are we here? Do you know who I am," Sayuri took another excited step towards her but the man had come to stand next to Yuri. His presence seemed dangerous to Sayuri so she didn't take another step further. Even though she wanted to throw her arms around Yuri, _'Finally!_' she thought, '_Someone who I can talk to_!'

Yuri Ishtar had not heard her native language in so many years it took her awhile to understand what the girl was saying. She still couldn't believe that this girl, who had the same black hair and ivory skin like her had walked through that door. She had only met one person that resembled her and that had been Ursula, who had died pretending to be the murderer of the last King; Kail's brother.

"Who is she?" Kail asked her at the same time Ramses had said

"How does she know you?"

"I-I'm not sure. But I know that she is speaking the language of my old country. I never would have believed that someone else would be able to come through." The young lady spoke again. Yuri was able to translate this time.

"What did she say?" Ramses asked and Yuri was slightly surprised how eager he seemed to be able to understand the girl.

"She just asked my again if I know her and if I am really the Yuri she knows." Yuri could tell that the lady seemed very distressed and she tried to work her tongue to speak a language she thought she would never speak again.

"I'm not sure who you are but I am Yuri Shizuki as you said. But I am called Yuri Ishtar now," The words came out choppy and unsure, "I'm sorry; I haven't been able to speak Japanese in so long, I am a bit rusty. How do you know me?"

"We went to school together. My name is Sayuri Haguki I guess I was a few years behind you. But after your disappearance you were always on the news. Your family looked and looked for you but you couldn't be found. I guess that makes sense because you ended up being transported through time." Yuri felt pain through her chest when she thought about her family that she would never be able to see again. She had made her choice to stay with Kail and becoming Queen of the Hittite Empire.

Kail saw the pain cross his beloved's face and wrapped his arm around her waist, "Who is this girl? How do you know her?"

"She is from my old country Japan . . . Kail, it doesn't make sense. I thought only Nakia had that power and she is always closely watched."

"I've have people watching her but she hasn't had any activity."

"That's why I wanted to move the meeting up earlier." Ramses told them, "There seems to be a problem."

Kail turned serious, "What kind of problem."

"It seems I have a 'Nakia' problem of my own."

"What do you mean?"

"Lord Yamanu had very strong ties with Queen Nefertiti, he was her personal priest, but when she was caught selling secrets to Queen Nakia he was cut off from the pharaoh court and thrown into prison."

"What does this have to do with Sayuri?" Yuri asked.

"Yamanu escaped from prison a month ago. About six days before Sayuri appeared. He deals with water just like Nakia did." Ramses told them when he looked at Sayuri, "I'm sure he is looking for revenge and a way to get back into the pharaoh's court."

"Then why did he bring Sayuri from Japan?"

"Probably for some ceremony." Ramses told both of them. He looked back at Sayuri and saw the very confused look at on her face. "I have another question. How is Yuri able to understand everyone perfectly when Sayuri doesn't? I mean I didn't mean you right away but when I finally did you seemed to have no trouble speaking with me."

Yuri looked up at Kail and blushed slightly, "Well when I first came here, I wasn't able to understand what anyone was saying either. That is until Kail kissed me." Yuri remembered her very first kiss; it had been different from her first kiss with a boy in Japan, much different.

"So you are saying that I have to kiss Sayuri?" Ramses asked looking over at her. He saw her shiver and looked away from his gaze.

"Are you telling me that the great Ramses has yet to kiss a woman?" Kail scoffed.

Ramses gritted his teeth at the remark but Yuri cut him off before he could come up with a retort, "I'm not sure it will work if you kiss her Ramses. I mean Kail is a sorcerer so maybe that had something to do with it." Both men looked at her trying to figure out what she was trying to say, "what I mean is that maybe," She looked away from them both, "maybe Kail will have to kiss her to make her speak the language."

"There is no way that is happening!" Ramses shouted, and then regretted his loud words that made Sayuri wince. She asked Yuri something again in their language and Yuri hesitantly answered. Ramses did not want Kail to kiss Sayuri and he was surprised at how much the idea revolted him. He looked at her but her eyes were on Yuri, '_gods she is beautiful.'_ he thought as he looked at her slender body and her long black hair cascading down her back and tiny sloped shoulders.

"Yuri are you sure that you would okay with this?" Kail looked tenderly at Yuri reading her face like a great lover does.

"It is what has to be done Kail. It would be better if she could understand what everyone is saying," Yuri told him, '_and that I don't hear Japanese anymore… it hurts too much to think of my home country,' _Yuri loved being with Kail and their friends but she also missed her family, something that she desperately tried to hide. She didn't like the idea of Kail kissing Sayuri either but she knew that it wouldn't mean anything to Kail.

Sayuri was totally confused and a little frightened about the situation that most definitely involved her. She had asked Yuri what they were talking about Yuri told her that they were trying to find a way for her to speak the language faster. Sayuri didn't understand any faster way so she watched Yuri waiting for a translation. She still could not believe that Yuri was real and that she was with her, but she looked so different; Yuri seemed to radiate a gentle power that washed over Sayuri. Even though Sayuri knew she was older than her but even the people that Sayuri knew were older didn't act the way Yuri did. Suddenly Yuri looked away from the man named Kail surprised written on her face, "Ramses!" She gasped but that was the last thing Sayuri saw when someone grabbed her shoulders and her eyes saw two different colored eyes for a flash before Ramses kissed her mouth. Sayuri didn't know what to do, she had never been kissed this way before, she opened her mouth to protest feeling embarrassed about having an audience. But when she opened her mouth Ramses plundered her mouth with his tongue. Sayuri felt herself go red and pounded her fist into his shoulders, he still didn't let go. Suddenly an overwhelming force moved inside her making her dizzy her legs weakened and she felt faint while her body buzzed with a pleasure it had never experienced. Sayuri's senses where on high alert and she squirmed harder, trying to get away from the feeling and Ramses. She finally exceeded in doing so pulling away hard and then slapped him across the face.

"If you ever touch me again I'm going to kick you right between your legs. Hard!" She screamed at him, clutching her hand that she smacked him with to her chest while she touched her swollen lips. She felt tears springing in her eyes as the horrible embarrassment set in and she realized that her first kiss had been so rough and that it was something she hadn't expected. She looked at Ramses and he had a grin on his face.

"I'm so glad to be able to understand you now," He told her his eyes looking tenderly at her. Then he turned to Kail, "See? Now you don't have to do anything."

"I surprised it worked. But I'm also glad." Kail told him.

Sayuri covered her mouth with her hands not believing what was going on. She could understand what they men were saying and they could understand her. "W-what's going on? I-I don't understand?" She felt herself go dizzy again as she fell to the floor.

"Sayuri!" Ramses strode toward her but she put her hands out.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled at him, "Leave me alone! All I want to do is go home," She felt her tears slide down her cheeks as her vision got blurry, "I just want to go home."

Yuri looked at Sayuri and saw herself as she was when she had first arrived here. She went over to the crying girl and touched her shoulders, "It will be alright Sayuri. Ramses just had to kiss you so that you could understand the language. I guess that's just the way it works. The same thing happened to me when I arrived. Kail kissed me and I was able to understand everyone," Yuri didn't want to scare the girl about the details of how she arrived and what happened when she got here. "I'm not sure how you got here but we will do our best to try and figure out why and how and then send you back." Yuri looked up at Ramses when she said the last part. She could see that he had gotten attached to the girl. What she wanted to make sure was if he really cared for her or if he was settling for another girl that was exactly like her. "I promise." She told Sayuri.

Sayuri felt herself calm down in Yuri's arms and she smiled up at her, feeling the same comfort she got from Femi. "Thank you."

Ramses knew that this would happen but he was desperate to hear and understand the girl for reasons unknown. But when Yuri looked up at him he realized that she was telling him not to get attached to the girl. She wanted to go home and since Yuri herself was denied it, she would try her absolute best to make sure Sayuri got what she wished. Ramses clenched his fist and looked away, he didn't know what he was going to do. All he knew was that he did not want to let her go.

**I really hoped you liked it! I looked up Yuri's Japanese last name to make sure i got it right. Please leave reviews, questions or comments, or whatever (just not Flames). As for the kissing let's them speak the language. I just kind of fibbed that part. I don't know for sure if that is how it works but I think it would be okay. Please don't hurt me if it is wrong! PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4: Kidnap

**Here you go for everyone that has been waiting. This chapter isn't as long as the other ones because I have been sort of busy. Winter break is coming and of course school has to pile on everything before they let you go. XP. **

Chapter 4: Kidnap

When Sayuri was able to calm down a little Yuri decided that it would be best that she get some air. The house that they were using had a second level where Yuri took Sayuri and led her to an open roof, letting the night's cool air calm her.

"Are you feeling better now?" Yuri asked as she patted the girl's back gently.

"Yes, thank you Suzuki-san," Sayuri told her as she breathed in the cool air not seeing Yuri wince.

"Please, I would like you to call me Yuri. I'm not used to that other name." She told the girl kindly.

Sayuri looked over at Yuri, once again amazed at the transformation that this girl had gone through. She looked so much older and regal. "What happened to you?" Yuri looked over at Sayuri in surprise and Sayuri shook her head, "I don't mean to be rude! But… you seem different somehow. I guess it had been awhile since I've seen you… maybe three or four years? I'm not sure"

"It has been awhile hasn't it?" Yuri said as she placed her hand over her stomach, "I've been through a lot since being here. It is a long story and one I don't think you should hear at the moment. Let's just say that I've grown to like it here. I have many friends and a wonderful husband."

"Husband? You mean that man is your," Sayuri stopped herself from going on, knowing that she was being rude.

Yuri smiled, "Yes, he is. It might seem weird that I married young but by this times standards it isn't young at all."

"I'm not sure what is going on. I mean why did Ramses bring me here, how do you guys know each other."

"That's another long story, but Ramses needed to share some important information with us." Yuri looked at the exit that lead downstairs. "Which reminds me, are you ready to go down now? I would like to know what Kail and Ramses are discussing."

Sayuri bit her lip not wanting to leave the breeze that gently brushed her face, calming her, "You can go ahead." Yuri looked indecisive. "Don't worry I won't go anywhere. I'll be fine." Sayuri smiled for good measure. Finally Yuri nodded and left down the stairs.

Sayuri watched her go then looked up to the stars and sighed. "Why was I brought here?" She asked out loud. She had already been gone for so long. She could see the news flashes; they would be the same as when Yuri had disappeared. Sayuri grimaced, '_except no one will miss me_.' She thought. Her parents had died in a car accident when she was nine. She then ended up living in with her only other relatives that would take her in. Her grandparents on her father's side, they had owned a shrine that had been passed down through the family. But when they had died when she was sixteen her Uncle and Aunt got rid of her. Setting her up in an apartment with the promise that she would never speak to them or ask them for anything. Her late father's brother, her uncle, hadn't forgiven her father for what he had done and so Sayuri had gotten the brunt of that hatred.

"Oh well," Sayuri sighed, even though she felt the loneliness crawl up inside her and sit on her heart like a heavy stone, "At least it is better than being here." She liked living alone, Sayuri convinced herself; that way she couldn't get hurt or hurt anyone else. At home, she could live her life in peace, but here in Egypt, she didn't know what was in store for her, and that scared her the most. She just wanted her old life back.

"My lady?" A voice said behind her and Sayuri jumped. She turned around and saw a very beautiful woman bowing to her.

"Yes?"

"Lord Ramses wanted me to escort you back." The woman said as she straightened, though she kept her head down.

Sayuri looked at the girl and wasn't sure if she had ever seen her before. She mostly stayed close to Femi so she couldn't be sure. "He said that?" Sayuri asked.

"Yes My lady. His meeting is going to be longer than expected so he wishes for me to bring you back to the place you are staying."

"Oh, well okay," Sayuri said as she walked to the woman. She had beautiful long blonde hair that was plaited to her waist contrasting with her tan skin. "I'm sorry I never caught you name."

"My name is Leila My lady."

"Alright Leila. I want to say goodbye to Yuri first."

"That wouldn't be wise My Lady, "Leila said as she lifted her head to show beautiful brown eyes. "They are in deep discussion. It would be rude to interrupt them, if you don't, mind me saying."

Sayuri nodded realizing that it did make sense want Leila was saying, "Alright them lead the way." Leila bowed again, but instead of turning toward the stairs that lead downstairs she went to the side towards stairs that lead down to an outside ally.

"This way is faster My Lady." She stated. Sayuri nodded and followed her down the stairs, going slowly and looked at her feet so she placed them correctly. It was hard to see at night but she made it down safely.

"I guess I'm glad that someone is taking me back instead of Ramses. I hate him!" Sayuri mumbled to herself as she followed Leila around a corner. She looked up and saw Leila was a ways in front of her, "Oh, Leila, wait please!" She said as she jogged to catch up. Something that wasn't easy in the long dress she was wearing. She rounded another corner and came up to a sight that made her stop and step back.

A man held Leila who was unconscious. Sayuri felt a bad feeling travel over her body as she stepped back again. This caught the man's attention; he laid Leila down and came towards her.

"You aren't going anywhere. We finally find you away from that scum Ramses." He took a step towards her.

'_We?'_ Sayuri thought as she took another step back. The man in front of her laughed causing chills to run up her back as she turned and started to run. Only to run into a huge body that caught her in his arms and pinned her arms to her side.

"You aren't going anywhere." The new voice said.

"Thank you Badru, you made it easier than having to chase her." The voice in front of her said.

"Let me go!" Sayuri yelled as she tried to get away from Badru's iron grip.

"Make her quiet Badru; we still need to bring her to Master. I would rather her not be kicking and screaming the whole way." He stated lazily, like it wasn't a big deal that he was kidnapping her.

"Let me go!" Sayuri yelled again, "HEL-," She was cut off when a fist connected just below her lungs. All the air escaped and she blacked out.

"I guess that settles everything," Ramses finally said as he stood up from his seat and stretched his arms. He had been sitting in that chair for about an hour discussing politics with Kail and Yuri.

Yuri had come down after about five minutes with being with Sayuri. Before Ramses could ask where Sayuri was she told him that she wanted to be left alone and that she wouldn't leave by herself. Ramses felt uneasy leaving her there but he also knew that she wouldn't want to be bothered by him. Throughout the discussion and catching up on old times he would keep looking at the stairs thinking that she would come down as the night carried on, but she never did.

"Ramses?" Yuri called his name for the third time trying to get his attention, this time she touched his shoulder and made him look at her, "are you alright with that?"

"With what?" Ramses asked not sure what she was talking about.

"Yuri wants that girl to come with us." Kail told him.

"What? No," Ramses said louder than he wanted, "she is staying with me."

"I don't think that is a good idea," Yuri said, "I can already see you getting attached to her Ramses. It isn't a good idea. And with her in Hittite she will be father away from Egypt and Yamanu."

"You don't think I protect her?" Ramses asked running his fingers through his hair.

"That isn't it." Yuri stated.

"No," Ramses glared at her, "She is staying with me. I can protect her fine."

"Ramses!" Yuri started again but Kail interrupted her.

"It would be better if she was with us Ramses. Kail said seriously. "We don't know exactly how she got here but we also don't know what Yamanu wants with her. It might be better to keep her with us for awhile until we find out what he is up to. You can't get attached to her. She wants to go home and we might be able to help her more if she was with us."

"What I can't make the mistake you did? Falling in love with Yuri and not letting her go home. Is that it? You want to right by one woman because you where too selfish to give up Yuri!" Ramses yelled in anger. Though when he saw Yuri wince he regretted what he said.

"You-!" Kail started but Yuri stopped him and shook his head.

"I made my choice to stay here Ramses. Sayuri wants to go home; it would be good to grant her wish." Yuri said.

Ramses looked away and scowled, his ears pounded with blood as anger ran through his veins demanding he do something. "She is staying with me and that is final. If you come up with something just send me a message like always." He gritted through his teeth, "Now if you will excuse me. She must be getting tired and I'm taking her back to the room." He went up the stairs without a second glance.

"What are we going to do?" Yuri asked Kail. "Ramses is going to get possessive and won't want to let her go, even if we do find a way to send her back." Yuri looked at the stairs with a worried look on her face.

Kail gentle grabbed her chin and kissed her from behind. Every time Kail kissed her, or even looked at her made Yuri dizzy and swim with warmly. He kissed her softly and tenderly pulling back before it became too passionate.

"Yuri, it will be alright." Before Kail could say anything else Ramses came back down the stairs his eyes wide.

"She isn't there! Sayuri is gone!"

**Cliffhanger! hahaha i've always wanted to write that! But don't worry I'll try to write more so it doesn't get to be to long of a wait. Hope everyone likes it and please review. It makes me smile! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Escape

**Here is Chapter Five. Sorry it took so long. At first I wasn't sure how I was going to have them escape and then i just haven't had time to type. Hope you like it! Please Tell me how you like it! I don't own Red River what so ever. In any shape, size or form. But I do own the characters I added to the story. **

Sayuri opened her eyes and tried to focus on something other than the aching pain in her chest. She groaned softly but then turned silent when she realized what had happened and the reason why she was in this mess. She was able to focus and see that it is was still dark outside or at least where she was being held. She didn't sit up, afraid that she might alert her captures that she was awake.

"We have to wait until light to take the boats out." A voice said. It had been the same voice that belonged to the person that held Leila. It had a slight tilt to it and a lazy tone that seemed to belong to a sleeping panther.

"The Master will be angry if he has to wait any longer," this rough voice belonged to the man that had knocked her out.

"Yes but the dock masters will be suspicious if we leave tonight. They are already on high alert since Ramses warned them about letting anyone leave the harbor."

At Ramses name Sayuri let out the breath that she didn't know she was holding. She knew that they wouldn't kill her right away. They had to wait for their "Master's permission" But she wasn't sure how she was going to escape. The voices went off in the distance Badru saying something about food and checking with the dock master again. Sayuri waited a minute more before she sat up and looked around. Her arms were tied behind her and her right leg was chained to a support beam. By the smell and the animal noises above she guessed she was in a stable, or at least underneath it. She looked around for Leila and saw she body outline.

"Leila?" Sayuri spoke quietly hoping she wouldn't be caught. "Leila can you hear me?" The body stirred, "Leila?" Sayuri spoke again, this time a little louder.

Leila sat up, "My lady are you still here?"

"Yes, Leila what happened?"

Leila crawled over to Sayuri as much as her own chain would let her. "Oh my lady I'm so sorry. They made me lead you away. They said they would kill me if I didn't. I'm so sorry my lady. I'm so sorry." Sayuri could hear Leila softly crying and in the faint light from the cracks between the wooden boards she could see that Leila had been slapped hard in the face. Her left cheek was badly bruised and her lip was spilt.

"It is alright Leila. Don't worry about it." Sayuri said surprising herself at how calm her voice was, even when her heart pounded heavily. "We just need to find a way out of here that's all."

"My lady I tried. It is useless. That is why they," She choked, "They hit me."

"It is alright Leila," Sayuri told her as Sayuri herself crawled over to her. "We need to find something that is sharp to be able to cut our ropes." Sayuri starting searching, straining her eyes to find something with the little light they had.

"But what about our chains, they are locked." Leila sounded like she had no hope.

Before Sayuri let the panic settle in her stomach she pushed it aside, "We will worry about that later let's just try to get these ropes off."

"Yes, Milady," both of them started to look. "I think I found something. It is a piece of old glass."

"Good. That will work. Sit back to back with me. Cut my ropes first and then I'll cut your and we can see if we can get rid of the chains. We don't have much time left. I'm not sure when they will be back." Sayuri scooted closer to Leila; happy that the chains let them touch back to back, "Alright start cutting." She told Leila. Leila started to cut the ropes.

When Sayuri could feel the ropes losing their strength pain shot through her left forearm as something hot and slippery fell from it. Sayuri bit her lip to stop from screaming out, but it didn't stop to sharp hiss of pain escaping. The pain in her left arm was on fire but numb at the same time that it took all her focus not to scream in pain that she didn't hear Leila talking.

"This is hopeless we aren't going to get out of here. I'm so sorry my lady I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I-It is alright Leila. K-Keep cutting." Sayuri said through clenched teeth, "The ropes are starting to loosen. We have to get out of here." Leila was sniffling but she did as Sayuri asked. With a few more cuts from the dull glass blade Sayuri was free. She pulled her bleeding forearm to her chest and was that there was a long shallow cut from the middle of her forearm on one side across to the bottom of her wrist on the other side. It was still oozing blood but Sayuri didn't have time to think. She turned around and took the glass out of Leila's hand and started to saw at the rope. Finally they were both free. While Leila got out of her ropes Sayuri stood and followed her chain to see if she could somehow break it. It was an old chain with some rusted spots but Sayuri doubted she could break them. Finally she was to the part where it connected with the wooden pillar.

"My lady what should we do about the chains?" Sayuri didn't answer and Leila turned around and saw her figure by the pillar that held her chain. "My lady?"

"Go to where your chain is connected to the pillar Leila. Check if the wood is rotted." Leila did what she was told and found that Sayuri was right. The wood was slightly rotted. "Try and pull the chain out. It might work." Leila heard Sayuri pulling and she did the same thing. After much tugging the pin holding the chain to the rotten wood pulled out and Leila fell on her backside from the force. "My Lady! It worked! I'm free." Sayuri didn't answer but Leila could still hear her labored breathing. "My Lady?"

"I –I need help. I-I'm not strong enough." Sayuri gasped out. "H-Hurry. I'm not sure how much time we have left." Leila ran to Sayuri her chain clattering behind her. Sayuri was collapsed on the floor her arm resting on her red stained lap. The wound was still bleeding.

"We have to bind that!" Leila said as she started to crouch down.

"No, we don't have enough time. Just pull!" Sayuri sat up and pulled on her chain. Leila did the same thing. Finally after seconds that felt like minutes the pin came out of the wood. They both sat breathing heavily for a few seconds. Then Sayuri stood again and collected her chain. "Come on let's get out of here. The sun is sure to be rising. Leila collected her chain in her arms and followed after her.

The girls were able to reach outside the stable without being caught but Sayuri knew they would be returning soon. It was just right before dawn as the rays of the sun threw streaks of light on the quiet streets. Street vendors where starting to set up for the morning most of them giving them wide berth and curious glances.

"I have no idea where I'm going." Sayuri said when they had stopped to catch their breaths. Sayuri was starting to feel dizzy but knew they had to keep moving.

"Follow me My Lady. I think I can get us back to where we were last night." Sayuri nodded and followed after Leila slowly.

"Where is she?" Ramses said to himself to the millionth time that night. She had only been gone from his side for three hours. And the agony or worrying was killing him. Both he and Kail had people looking for her but it would be hard. Seeing it had been in the middle of the night that Sayuri had been stolen and many people are sleeping at that time. The sun was rising and they still hadn't found her. He didn't hear Yuri come in and call his name

"Ramses?" Yuri called his name for the second time.

"Any news?" Ramses asked her. Yuri mentally winced at the pain in his voice and the worry in his eyes. She shook her head and Ramses cursed, "How is it that no one in this damn city can't find on girl that stands out the most?" Her beautiful long hair and fair skin would stand out anywhere.

Yuri was silent, letting Ramses rant and mentally wondering if Kail was ever like this when she disappeared on too many occasions to count. Some of them being the fault of the man in front of her. Finally he quieted down, "Kail thinks that they might try to get the first boat out of Byblos to Egypt in the morning. It might be a good idea to go check the harbor."

"What are we waiting for? Why wasn't that they first place checked?" He said as he passed her. But Yuri stopped him by grabbing his elbow.

"Wait! You can't just go charging into the harbor and demand to turn the place upside down for a girl. If this got back to Egypt you would be in trouble wouldn't you?"

"Just because I'm not a prince or king, Yuri doesn't mean that I cannot not do what I want. My status of first general is granted to me and Byblos is still more or less under Egyptian control. The only reason I didn't go full blown out in the first place is because I do like to handle thing discreetly as possible when possible." Yuri blinked not really believing that this is the same man. Yes, Ramses did have moments of great wisdom but a lot of time he was a teaser and player. But. . . Yuri did remember the time she was in Egypt and how he helped her. "But," He continued pulling Yuri away from memories. His voice was low and there was pain laced with his words. "She had been gone too long. I know Yamanu deals with blood sacrifices-," He stopped and pulled away from Yuri, "I'm going to the harbor. You may join me or not." Then he left.

After gathering Khai to his side Ramses went into the street to find Kail and Yuri in disguise waiting for him. Ramses nodded to Kail and header toward the harbor.

They had been walking for about five minutes when Sayuri smelt something, the sea. Byblos was a harbor city but the sea salt air was stronger as they seem to get closer to the sea. In the totally wrong direction from where they wanted to go. They would most likely run into their captures then into Ramses. "Stop." Sayuri said as she planted her feet. She was getting dizzy and it was harder to think coherently, "We aren't going to right way."

"I-I think this is a shortcut." Leila said looking around uneasily.

"It might be. But those two men will most likely find us if we get to close to the harbor. And I don't think I'd be able to run for very long." Sayuri looked at her arm. The wound wasn't as shallow as she thought. "Let's bind this up while I try and think for a minute." Sayuri said. Leila nodded and ripped the bottom of her dress. "You don't have to do that Leila."

"I'm the one that wounded you my lady. Something I'm very sorry for. Let me do this for you." She smiled.

Sayuri smiled back and let Leila bind her arm. '_I think if we just head away from the harbor we should be able to run into someone that knows Ramses. I'm sure he has someone looking for me_.' Sayuri thought. But mentally shook her head, _'Stupid! Why are you thinking so much about him? Maybe Yuri and her husband are looking for me instead.' _

"There my lady that should be better."

"Thank you." Sayuri smiled and then told Leila that they would head away from the harbor. They city was waking up so maybe they would be able to find someone to help them.

They had been walking for a little while when a deep rumbling voice behind them yelled. "HEY!" Both of them turned and saw a huge man with an angry face coming towards them.

"Run!"Sayuri said as held tight to her chain and ran with all the energy she left; which wasn't much. Leila was in front of her and Sayuri was starting to lag behind her head getting dizzy that she was sure how she was still able to keep running.

"We have to catch her!" The other smoother voice said. Sayuri looked back for a second and saw a man with charcoal black skin. He wasn't as big as the lighter heavier man next to him. But both where very fast. Sayuri rounded a corner and saw up ahead, at the beginning or the street, a small group of people header toward the harbor. But her gaze focused on one man.

"Ramses!" she shouted with what little breath she had left. Two different colored eyes snapped up to gaze into her brown ones as he ran towards her. Part of Sayuri's mind told her she could wait for him and be safe but the part told her that she wouldn't be safe until she was in her arms and it was that thought that propelled her feet forward. Sayuri only looked at Ramses so she was able to see the relief turn into alarm just as pain shot through right shoulder and an arrow zoom past her and land in front of her. Sayuri could feel herself falling but Ramses had reached her in time so that she didn't fall to the ground but into his arms.

"Sayuri! Sayuri can you hear me?" Ramses asked her as he looked at her. He arm was bound but the thin line of red told him that the wound wasn't good especially from the blood covering her dress. The spreading red came from her shoulder where the arrow had grazed her. Ramses looked up and saw the back of the two men that had been chasing her. "Go after them! I want them alive" he said as Khai and one of Kail's men went after the two men.

"Let me see her Ramses." Yuri said. Ramses was about to pass her over when Sayuri's voice came out weakly.

"Leila?" She asked.

"Who is that?" Ramses asked and looked up at Yuri. Yuri looked over to the woman with the long blonde hair. "What happened?" Ramses snapped but when the woman was about to answer Sayuri's slurred voice interrupted her.

"Ramses." She said as she looked up at him. A small pained smile on her lips, "Ramses."

"I'm here."

"No one has ever looked for me before. Thanks." She said weakly as she closed her eyes.

Ramses wanted to wake her up but knew she needed to rest. She was probably exhausted from the blood loss.

"We'd better get her to a physician." Kail said and Yuri nodded in agreement. Ramses scooped Sayuri into his arms and followed Kail and Yuri to the nearest Physician's house.

**The ending was a little cheesy I know. (well it is a romance and Red River-which I don't own AT ALL! BTW) Please Review. I know what I'm going to type next and not the the next chapter but the chapter after that is going to be gooooooood. ^-^ I hope anyway. Okay I'm going to be selfish cause I really want to know what everyone thinks. SOooo it would be nice to get at least 10 reviews on this before I put up the next chapter. PPPLLLLEEEAAASSSEE! **


	6. Chapter 6: Decision

**Sorry everyone for not updating right away. And thanks for the reviews! They made me smile. ^-^ And a HUGE thank you to everyone that put me on their story alert. Oh and warning alert. Gonna get a little PG-13 again. I don't own Red River!**

Chapter Six: Decisions

Sayuri opened her eyes while her head was still swimming as she looked around her surroundings. Everything was still a little fuzzy and it took her awhile to understand where she was. Then as the slight sting on her forearm became more apparent her memories came back. She tried to sit up but someone's hand was pushing her down.

"Easy. It wouldn't be a good idea if you sat up too fast." Sayuri looked up and saw Yuri's worried eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Where is Leila?" Sayuri asked not remembering what happened to her.

"She's fine," Yuri said while looking away from Sayuri, her voice uneasy.

"What do you mean?"

"She is being detained. She isn't a servant that Ramses brought with him and she was the one that led you away."

"But it wasn't her fault," Sayuri tired to sit up again but Yuri held her down, "They made her do it. But she helped me escape. She cute my ropes and helped me pull my chain out of the wood," reminded of the chain Sayuri shifted her led and sighed a little when she felt that her leg was free of the chain.

"Is she the one that gave you that?" Yuri asked looking down at Sayuri's arm. "There wasn't a ceremony or anything with your blood?"

"No," Sayuri defended Leila, "It was an accident. Plus the men that where there had already left."

"Men?" Yuri asked, becoming curious, "Did you see their faces? Do you know who they are?"

"I'm not sure," Sayuri touched her head feeling a slight headache, "Would you mind if I had some water?" Yuri nodded and got up to pour her water. While Yuri was pouring the water the door opened and revealed Ramses. He looked very tired which confused Sayuri but she couldn't think about it for very long for the moment he saw her; his eyes filled with relief as he raced to her bed and took her hand.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Sayuri said with an uneasy smile. She wasn't used to people caring for her so much. Even when she lived with her grandparents at the shrine they never really bothered with her. She could be gone for the whole night and they wouldn't have noticed. She felt a blush creep on her cheeks at Ramses still held on to her hand, "Thank you for saving me." She said as she tried to subtly spill her hand away from his. Ramses let her as Yuri brought the water over.

"You are going to need to sit up." Yuri said, "Ramses, could you lift her slowly?" Ramses just nodded and made a move to put his hand behind her shoulder and neck.

"Wait! Wait!" Sayuri said as she felt her blush deepen because she realized that she was naked. They had taken off her bloody dress and didn't replace it. But Ramses didn't listen as he slipped his large warm hands over her small shoulders. The callous on his hand from handling a sword scrapped against her smooth skin making her shiver. His hands where gentle, something that Sayuri wasn't totally expecting. As he sat her up the blanket that was covering her slowly slipped down to her lap. Lucky she caught is before it totally exposed her. Her head swam a little when she sat up but everything turned clear when she felt Ramses shift himself on the bed to sit behind her and support her as Yuri held out the water.

Sayuri looked at the water, then at her useless left arm then to her right that was holding the blanket in place. She felt like a helpless child, something she hated to feel. "Could you possible help me? My arm isn't really working properly and the blanket…." Sayuri couldn't finish because of her embarrassment.

"Oh, sorry!" Yuri said. She had forgotten how embarrassed she was when Hadi and the twins would give her baths. But now she was used to it that she give it much thought, that was just the way thing where here. She was about to put the cup to Sayuri's lips when Ramses hand stopped her and took that cup.

"I can do that. Besides, I'm sure you and Kail need to be getting back. As much as I hate to see you go," Ramses said the last part with a teasing tone that made Yuri stick her tongue out at him. He ignored her as he brought the water to his own lips.

Sayuri was about to protest that the water was supposed to be hers when Ramses hand wrapped around the back of her head as he gave her water mouth to mouth. Sayuri swallowed it too surprised to do anything else. Yuri scolded Ramses, telling him that what he did wasn't necessary but Ramses just grinned like a big cat finding an interesting toy. Sayuri felt herself blush but there wasn't much she could do because of the whole naked situation. "Jerk," She mumbled as she refused to move her eyes away from anything but her lap. Even though she could feel the warmth of his chest against her bare back and smell his heady scent.

"Would you like more water?" He asked her.

"Not from you," Sayuri said rolling her eyes. Her tone made him laugh, making his breath brush her bare shoulders.

"Ramses, I'm sure Sayuri needs to rest." Yuri said her arms crossed. "Besides she told me that Leila had nothing to do with the kidnapping, she was blackmailed into doing it."

"She was still a part of it though wasn't she?" Ramses voice was cold and it sent shivers down Sayuri's back. "I want her to be fully interrogated to make sure."

"No!" Sayuri said as she twisted around, she hissed in pain when she moved her shoulder wrong but she ignored it as she hissed painfully through her teeth, "Don't. She didn't mean to do anything; they said that they would kill her so she did it. Please," Sayuri finally looked up into Ramses eyes, "Please Ramses don't cause her any more trouble on my behalf."

"She should lay down Ramses. It has only been two days. She needs more rest." Yuri told him, "We can talk outside." Ramses didn't say anything as he gently laid her down back on the bed. Sayuri could feel sleep trying to take over.

"Ramses?" he turned back toward her, "Please?"

"Don't worry I won't hurt the woman. But I will have Femi attend you while I'm away." Ramses told her as Sayuri's eyes closed.

========================.=========.========

Night had fallen when Sayuri opened her eyes and was greeted by Femi smile, "Are you feeling better my lady?" Her soft voice asked.

"Femi!" Sayuri sat up and hugged Femi surprising her, "Thank you!"

"M-my Lady!" Femi sputtered.

"It was the first thing I wanted to say to you when I could be able to understand you! Thank you, you are also so kind to me." Sayuri touched her head feeling a little dizzy.

"It is my job my lady. But one that I don't mind doing. Now how about we lay you back down," she said softly with a smile on her lips.

"Could we possibly prop pillows up or something?" Sayuri said and Femi nodded as she held Sayuri gently as she moved pillows behind her. She eased her back gently and Sayuri smiled, "Thank you. That is better." Sayuri noticed that she was wearing some kind of robe, something she was thankful for rather than being naked. She looked around the room and saw that it wasn't the same place that she had woken up last time. "Where are we?"

"Since you were stable enough to move. Mast Ramses thought it would be better for your protection if you stayed closer to him." Femi said as she got water for Sayuri. "He was very worried about you my lady."

"Really?" Sayuri said as she reached for the cup and brought it to her lips. Felling better that her strength was returning. "What do you mean?"

Femi looked at her, "You didn't know that he was by your bed the entire time?" When Sayuri finished the water Femi took the cup, "You had a fever for two days and he didn't leave your side unless he was needed. Finally Queen Yuri forced him out to get some sleep."

"That must have been when I woke up," Sayuri mumbled.

"Yes, Ramses takes good care of his possessions." A voice came from the door catching both Femi and Sayuri's attention.

"Leila!" Sayuri smiled, "Thank goodness you are alright!"

Leila came over to her and kneeled next to the bed, grasping Sayuri's hand in hers, "Yes, My lady. Thank you so much for setting me free! I am eternally grateful to you. Is there anything you need me to do? Would you like more water? Maybe straighten up your room? Help you dress?" She asked quickly and without an answer she got up and looked at Femi who had a dress in her hand. She went over and took hold of the dress. "Please let me do something for you milady."

Sayuri smiled, not sure what to think about Leila's pleading, "Well, first off I'd like you to call me just Sayuri. I'm not a lady in anyway. Both you and Femi, I would like it if you called me that. "

"But I could never do that. You are a concubine to General Ramses are you not?" Leila asked loudly, "I could never greet you in such an impolite way."

At the word concubine Sayuri felt a red flush fill her cheeks, "N-no! It isn't like that at all!" She flustered loudly, "W-we never – I mean he tried – but I would never -!" Sayuri covered her face trying to cover the red splashed across it.

"Would you like to change into clothes my lady Sayuri?" Femi asked, trying to smooth things over.

"That's alright I'll can help her dress." Leila said still not letting go of the dress.

"Actually she will not need either of your services." A deep voice came from the door. Ramses leaned against the door frame with a smile on his face.

"How long have you been standing there!" Sayuri asked, feeling even more embarrassed.

"Long enough." He chuckled and came over. Both Femi and Leila bowed to him not lifting there gazes, "both of you are excused." Leila left without a second glance while Femi looking at Sayuri first, bowing slightly to her before she left.

Sayuri felt trapped like a mouse between the paws of a lion. Her heart was beating fast because of the conversation that had happened just moments ago. "H-how much did you hear?" She asked, looking away from him, even when he came to site on the bed. Sayuri tucked her robe closer to her feeling his presence overwhelm hers.

Ramses was silent for awhile just looking over her, her long black hair fell around her down past her shoulders, the silky tips touching her breast softly. Her cheeks where flushed a wonderfully contrast to her skin. She was still a little pale from her blood loss but from the blush on her face Ramses knew that she was recovering perfectly well. A strand of her hair fell in her face and she didn't move it. It covered his view of her beautiful delicate jaw bone, her small button nose, her eyes as brown as the rich soil off the sides of the Nile, and her beautiful lips. Before he could even think about wanting to stop himself he reached over and moved the hair and tucked it behind her ears, "You know," He said softly as he placed his hand on her hair, not moving it, "we could make your status of concubine more official."

Sayuri whipped her head around and opened her mouth to express her outrage to cover her embarrassment but just like their first kiss together he cover his mouth before she could say anything. His strong arms wrapped around her as he laid carefully over her, kissing her thoroughly that it made her dizzy. His lips moved to her neck as one hand expertly undid the tie of her robe and slipped in to touch her breasts and stomach.

"S-Stop! Ramses no!" Sayuri said breathless, her head not functioning well from the way his mouth worked around her body. "I don't want this!"

Ramses wasn't listening as his hormones took over. It was something that was as natural to him as breathing and seeing her underneath him made him want her so much it hurt. His hand touched her leg, starting from the leg and moving up the thigh.

Sayuri still fought her but her dizziness was something that was also hard to fight, "Ramses! Stop! Stop! Let go of me!" She yelled at him as him lips traveled over her. His hand went to her thigh and a memory flashed back making her tighten in fear and sobering her up very fast, "NO! NOOO! STOP, GET OFF ME!" She screamed fighting him like she was fighting for her life. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Sayuri felt tears falling down from her eyes.

Sayuri's scream pierced through Ramses and he stopped and looked at her face. She was crying as sob make her chest heave, but still she kept hitting him to get him off her. "I hate you! You are the worst man in the world! I hate you." Sayuri told him.

Her words were like cold water dumped over his body. He immediately pulled away and wrapped her robe around her again. His movements caught her attention and she tried to control her breathing. Sayuri looked up at him, and Ramses answered her question without her having to ask.

"I won't take a woman that hates me so fiercely." Then he left without another word leaving Sayuri stunned and shaken.

'_Why does he confuse me soooo much!' _She though as she touched her swollen lips with shaky hands. '_I don't even understand why he wants me so much. I'm not beautiful like Yuri or even Leila.' _Sayuri had to admit that Leila was much more beautiful than her. Thinking of Leila brought back her words. - Ramses takes care of his possessions…- '_is that all I am, a possession he can do anything with?' _ Sayuri lay down on her pillows and winced a little as both her shoulder and arm ached slightly, '_I guess so, if he can treat me like that when I'm injured… but I guess I'm pretty much healed now.' _ Sayuri groaned and closed her eyes in frustration. Then she opened them when Femi's words floated to her mind, '_Femi said he was by my side this whole time…. And he did come and rescue me… plus he did stop eventually. ' _Thinking about how he looked when she said she hated him Sayuri felt a little bad that he looked hurt because of it. Though he covered his hurt quickly with a cold look as he exited. She sighed, " I just don't know." She said out loud as she closed her eyes and tried to relax.

Two more days passed and Sayuri was completely healed, she was able to walk around without being dizzy and so she went on walks with Yuri a lot where they talked about what it was like in Hittite and about how Yuri actually got here and ended up staying. Yuri didn't give too many details and tried to keep it as light as possible.

========================.=========.========

"Sayuri, I've been meaning to ask you this." Yuri told her when all of them were sitting down and eating breakfast. Ramses wanted to head back down to Egypt as soon as possible and both Kail and Yuri knew they would be missed back in the capital if they stayed any longer.

"What?" Sayuri asked as she put a piece of bread in her mouth. She saw in the corner of her eye that Ramses also looked at Yuri, but he also looked upset.

"About whether you want to come back with us to Hittite. We can protect you there until Ramses can find out more about why you where brought here."

Sayuri looked over at Ramses who took a gulp of wine from his goblet, meeting her eyes from over the rim. Ramses had kept his distance away from her which to Sayuri's confusion made her a bit lonely. But his eyes where calm letting her know that it was her decision to make. Sayuri knew that she would have probably said yes right away if she hadn't been kidnapped and Ramses coming to her aid. She couldn't get his relieved face out of her head or his cold eyes when he had left her. Everyone now was looking at expecting and answer but since she hadn't said anything Ramses put his goblet down and started at her, his eyes a bit confused. '_Ramses probably thought I would jump at the chance to leave him'_ Sayuri thought.

"Umm," Sayuri needed to look at someone else and her eyes fell on Femi and then Leila. '_I would have to leave them behind'_ Sayuri knew that Femi was a servant to Ramses family and Leila had accepted the offer when Ramses had made it. She was so excited when she had told Sayuri. Even though Sayuri wasn't sure about her feelings towards their Master she definitely didn't want to leave her new friends, "it might be a better idea if I stayed with R-Ramses." She said hesitantly, "I mean it might be better that I'm closer to the place where I came to in this time." She convinced herself, thinking back about what Yuri had told her about from how she got to these ancient times.

"But-" Yuri started but Kail stopped her.

"This is your choice? No one convinced you otherwise?" He glanced over to Ramses.

"N-no. No." Sayuri shook her head, "No one convinced me. I just feel like it might be better. Besides, maybe with me in Egypt it will make it easier to find the people that brought me here." She said even though she knew that it would also out her in danger.

Kail looked at her, seeing something that Sayuri didn't understand and nodded, "I don't think we will be able to convince her otherwise Yuri."

"But Kail-," Yuri said but was stopped when Kail kissed her.

"If she comes from the same place you did I'm sure the people will have a hard time in trying to capture her." He said with a loving smile. "Now, we should be getting ready to leave. If we leave by noon we can reach Juda's providence by nightfall."

"Really I would love to see Alexandra again." Yuri said as Kail led her away. She did look back one more time at Sayuri worriedly and said something to Kail but they were too far away for Sayuri to hear.

"Are you sure about this?" Ramses asked her, the first words he had spoken to her in two days. "It isn't too late to change your mind."

"Do you want me to go?" She asked.

"No," Ramses popped a grape into his mouth while looking at her, his gaze very intense, "no, I do not."

His gaze was enough to cause Sayuri to blush and fumble with her dress, "Do-don't misunderstand anything. I'm not your concubine or anything. I just think it would be best if I was closer so that I can be sent home faster."

"Yes, of course," He said with a small grin as he finished his breakfast.

========================.=========.========

Sayuri smiled up at Yuri, who sat on top of a huge beautiful black horse. "Goodbye, I hope we can see each other again." Sayuri told her.

Yuri nodded, "Know that you can always come to me for anything. Our home is open to you."

"Thank you." Sayuri said as Kail came up on Yuri's side, he was on an equally beautiful white horse.

"We should get going Yuri," He told her as he nodded to Sayuri and wished her well. They rode off with their escort of three maids and guards. As they were riding off Yuri asked Kail what he was giving to Ramses before they left.

"It is a protective charm. If this Yamanu worked the same way Nakia did it will be able to hide Sayuri from his sight and make it impossible to snatch her through water again."

"Why did you give it to him and not to Sayuri?" She asked again.

Kail just smiled, "It was like an appreciation gift of him taking care of you when you where in Egypt." Yuri was confused but Kail nudged his horse into a gallop and Yuri did the same to Aslan. Yuri was a little fearful of what might happen in Egypt, and scared about what would happen to Sayuri. She knew exactly what Sayuri might go through and she didn't want to wish it on anyone. '_But,' _Yuri thought, '_If I hadn't come here I would have never met Kail.'_ And thinking about Kail made everything that she went through to be with him, worth it.

**Pretty long right? Lol please let me know what you think about this chapter. Oh and the part about Juda's Province. I have no idea if that is correct but I don't think it is too big of a deal right? ^_^; But I would love reviews again. Like I said they make me smile. And I'm hoping that my next update will be soon. Since I've been wanting to write this one for awhile! See you soon!**


	7. Chapter 7: Child's Cry

**Sorry sorry sorry sorry it took soooo long! This one is sort of interesting but it leads up to the next chapter that I will probably be posting very very soon. Since I'll be writing it as soon as I get this up. This ties a few things together and introduces new characters. ^^ Again I don't own Red River... and Thanks to everyone that is putting this own favorites and story alerts. That make me really happy!**

Chapter 7: Child's Cry

_Her mind was playing tricks on her again as she sat in front of the shrine with the pictures of her grandmother and grandfather staring back at her. She could hear the voices of her aunt and uncles whispering behind her back. She was fourteen again, and her grandparents had died, leaving Sayuri, once again orphaned. None of her three remaining relatives wanted to take her in; calling her 'that woman's child"._

_Sayuri's dream self got up from the shrine, careful not to reveal anything. She had been used to the mean slashes of words that cut into her heart, it was something she had been unable to escape since she was six years old and her parent's had died. _

_ "I don't want to take her."_

_ "Well someone __**has**__ to take her. What would people say if we didn't?" _

_Her relative's venomous voices followed her outside as she tried to skirt around her cousins. The two older boys that were around her age grabbed her arms and pulled her away from the main house. Her dream carried her to a room away, where the two boys pushed her to the ground. One touched her thigh and Sayuri screamed and fought against them.  
_

Sayuri woke with a star, her breathing very heavy as she forced herself not to scream and just calm down. She saw as her eyes adjusted that she hadn't awoken Femi or Leila. She knew that she wouldn't be able to fall asleep from the nightmare so she decided to wrap a shawl around her and let the night air calm her. The dream was more like a memory, something she wished away with every ounce of her being. Nothing had happened; she had kicked on cousin in the nose and broke the fingers of the other. While they writhed in pain she ran away. She just kept running and running until the police had found her the next day. That was when her father's brother, the second oldest; not the father of the cousins that attacked her, said that he would be her legal guardian. Their one agreement was that she would live on her own and would never bother him and his wife for anything. She had been fourteen at the time when she got her own job to take care of herself and had been living on her own for three years. To Sayuri, blood meant nothing to her; it didn't connect her to anyone.

Since both Femi and Leila where sleeping in her quarters; Sayuri decided to go outside. Leila had wanted to come along saying that she didn't have any family in Byblos so Ramses let her after one look at Sayuri. Sayuri was so glad that Leila would be with her, they got along well, Leila always seems ready to do anything and talk about anything, not too worried about the formalities that Femi was always aware of. When it was just the three of them Leila would call her just Sayuri like Sayuri wanted. Sayuri liked both of them and was coming to treasure the time she spent with them, but she knew she had to be careful.

The night air was cool on Sayuri's face as she took her thoughts away from dark memories as she stood on the deck looking out to the sea and up to the starts above; none of which looked familiar to her. Sayuri thought about her life back in Japan, where she lived her life by herself and was content with her life. She had friends from school and work, but she never let them get too close, afraid of what they might think of her when they found out about her family. But Sayuri liked it, she kept her distance from the people that she didn't want to see get hurt. Since that seemed to happen often when she was around. Sayuri shook her head to try and escape from her dark thoughts and sighed as she wrapped her shawl closer to her; thinking about the now rather than the then.

They had been on the water for about three days already Ramses had kept his distance away from her. '_Why do my thoughts always stray back to him?' _She chastised herself and shook her head, trying to get the image of the two colored eyes general out of her thoughts. He had been very polite since they had been on the boat, almost too polite. Ramses wouldn't talk to her unless they bumped into by accident, which happened less than she would think on a boat. Sayuri smiled to herself thinking that she almost missed his unique eyes and amused grin that always graced his lips when he looked at her.

"Could you not sleep?" Warm breath caressed her ear making Sayuri jump in fright. She turned around quickly to face the man that seemed to occupy most of her thoughts, Ramses.

"Not really why?" She asked sharply, not liking to be surprised she wrapped her shawl tightly around her. He grinned at her and instead of leaving, which he would usually do by now, Ramses rested his elbows on the ledge looking out to the sea. It was silent but Sayuri still felt uncomfortable with him so close, and not saying or more importantly, doing anything. "Did you need something General Ramses?" She asked.

At his title on her lips he looked at her with confusion, true she hardly spoke his name but when she did she never used general. "No, not really. Just enjoying some night air myself." It was silent before he spoke again, looking up at her from his resting spot, "When did you start calling me by that name?" He asked softly.

His deep voice made a shiver run up Sayuri's spine, "That is you title isn't it?" She tucked her hair behind her hair as the wind gently breezed by. He didn't answer and Sayuri couldn't get the courage to look at him, "Well I think I'll be going to bed." She said as she moved away from the ledge. "Good night General Ramses," She said as she made a move to bow to him. The boat decided to rock just then, throwing her off balance and right into Ramses' arms.

Instead of pulling her close, which she thought he would do, Ramses instead steadied her and held unto her biceps as another wave hit the ship. Before he pulled away he leaned towards he a little, "You know," he whispered into her ear again, "from your lips, I would much rather hear my name without the title," He looked into her brown eyes and Sayuri felt herself being pulled into the deep golden and brown ones. He leaned towards her, and kissed her gently on the forehead, "Goodnight Sayuri," He told her as he let her go and walked away

Sayuri stood there for a moment not sure what to think. It was the first time he had kissed or handled her so gently, he touched her arms and could still feel his huge warm hands wrapped around them protectively. Then his soft words whispered in her ear again. Sayuri rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Don't think too much about it" She mumbled to herself as she went to where Femi and Leila where sleeping.

* * *

"Fools! Imbeciles! Complete buffoons. How hard is it to hold onto one girl! She wasn't even rescued, she escaped!" A goblet of water hit the wall with a load bang, just barely missed the two men's head. The huge, tall black man winced and gritted his teeth, feeling his own anger rising. The slightly shorter and leaner man with his black hair plaited over his shoulder showed no emotion on his face.

"Forgive us Milord, we overestimated her, something that will not happen again," The blacked haired man with sharp facial features and steel gray eyes said monotonously.

"It had better not Akil! A lunar eclipse is happening in three months. This will be a rare occasion especially since Seth shines his brightest at the same time." The man in flowing black silk robes came towards Akil and Badru his black eyes hard and calculating. "When I take her life during that lunar eclipse the curse will be unbreakable."

"Yes Master Yamanu, your wishes will be granted." Akil bowed to him.

"Why can't you just get another girl?" Badru made the mistake of asking which ended up getting him a long swell across his check where Yamanu smacked him with his rod. Any other man would probably be unconscious.

"This is the girl I need. The gods and water have told me that she had seen many misfortunes in her life that has tainted her blood. She is the perfect and only candidate that the ceremony required to fulfill my wishes. The lunar eclipse will make it perfect but I mostly just need her life. " Yamanu looked at Akil who still hadn't moved from his spot, his eyes not showing anything. Yamanu slinked over to him and wrapped his arms around the man's shoulders playing with Akil's long black braid, "You won't disappoint me a second time will you Akil?" His voice was slippery like an eel.

"No, my lord, I will not."

"Good." Yamanu unwrapped himself from Akil and walked over to the table that held a rusty piece of glass covered in blood wrapped in a silk cloth, "Now, let's see if my little sacrifice can be some use to us before we capture her again." He picked up the glass covered in dry blood and smiled.

* * *

It had been two weeks since they had gotten back from meeting Yuri and King Kail. When they returned, Nefert, Ramses favorite sister, returned from Thebes after her vacation. When she met Sayuri she wanted to know everything about Sayuri and to be the best of friends. That's why, today Nefert thought it would be fun to go show Sayuri around Memphis and shop in the markets.

Sayuri welcomed the company of Nefert, it was a nice distraction from Ramses and the feelings she had for him. After that night on the boat he still stayed his distance but sometimes he would look at her with his eyes and smile at her with a teasing smirk that made her heart flutter a little. But after hearing about how he was with other women she decided that she was no different, not trying to think to carefully that she was the only women that he wasn't related to that living in his house. She decided to ignore him but it was difficult when she was living in his house, no matter how big it was. But he had gone to Thebes for five days for official business and would be returning tonight. She made herself believe that she wasn't anxious for his return.

"Sayuri this would look beautiful on you!" Nefert's voice brought Sayuri back to the bustling and colorful market street; Nefert had wrapped a beautiful rose colored shoulder around her shoulders.

"Nefert I'm sure that I have more than enough . . ." Sayuri started to say, thinking about all the dresses, clothes, and sashes they had bought already. Besides the fact that Sayuri couldn't even think that all these extravagant clothes where for her. Wearing them made her fell like she was pretending to be something she wasn't, which is why today she wore a plain dress and simple sash. They were made of good fabric but had a very simple design.

"Nonsense! Nothing makes me feel better than spending my brother money!" She smiled and joked. Nefert and Sayuri had become fast friends and even though Sayuri tried to hide it Nefert could tell that she was missing User.

Sayuri smiled and took another look at the sash, "It is very pretty." Sayuri admitted and Nefert was gone with a wave as she went to purchase the sash.

"Are you alright Lady Sayuri?" Femi asked as she came over to her with many packages in her hands.

"Yes, thank you." Sayuri told her with a small smile, "I'm just not used to receiving all these gifts." She told her and then said softly to herself, "well, any gifts for that matter."

"You are a very wonderful girl My Lady. I don't see how anyone wouldn't be showering you with gifts." Femi said while shifting her baggage around.

"Thanks. You Know I could help you with-,"

Femi chuckled softly, "It doesn't matter how many times you ask My Lady, I'm fine."

"Where is Leila? Shouldn't she be helping?" Khai said as he came up behind them. He and another guard her sent to protect Ramses' sister and Sayuri when they where shopping. Nefert and the other guard where right behind him.

Sayuri looked around worriedly and noticed that Leila was at the stall at the way end of the street. Her blonde hair was shining in the Egyptian sun. Before anyone said anything about Leila's strange behavior Sayuri ran towards Leila.

"She always goes off by herself." Femi said to herself as Nefert followed Sayuri at a slower pace.

"Does that woman act suspicious?" Khai asked when they were alone.

"She doesn't really act like a servant. But she is nice enough to Sayuri and when Sayuri asks her to do something she does it well enough." Femi state looking up at Khai.

Khai knew that Femi couldn't ever say anything mean towards anyone. That was one of the things that attracted him to her. She was kind but still a very strong women that was content with her life, serving under a wonderful master. Khai looked to where the mistresses and Leila were at. Ramses had asked him to keep an eye on Leila and by what Femi said Khai believed he should do some investigating. Femi started moving towards their ladies and Khai followed.

* * *

"Leila? What are you doing over here?" Sayuri asked when she reached her. The run over was a little long but Sayuri was used to running so it didn't bother her.

"I'm sorry Sayuri. I saw this bracelet and thought of you." Leila said with a big smile and pointed to a beautiful bracelet. It was a golden arm bangle with swirled designs around the band. In the middle was a dark red ruby stone, it was so dark that it looked almost black unless the sun hit it just right, then it looked like blood.

"I-it," Sayuri felt her breath taken away in an instant. This arm bangle had caught her attention the moment she laid eyes on it. Almost like it was calling out to her, willing her to try it on.

"It would suit you well Mistress." The merchant's smooth and compelling voice had Sayuri tearing her eyes away from the bangle and looking at him for the first time. He had a beautiful face with high cheek bones and a strong chin with grey eyes that were like cold stone. His long black hair was plaited are his board shoulders. "It would contrast beautiful against your ivory skin." He complimented her again, making Sayuri blush at his gaze. "Would you like to try it on?"

"My Lady it would look beautiful on you." Leila added.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble." Sayuri said with a shy smile. Nefert had just reached her side with Sayuri held out her hand. The merchant took her hand in his and held it delicately like a flower. He reached for the bangle and was going to slip it on her arm but she pulled away and took off without a second glance.

"Where is she going?" Leila asked her tone slightly exasperated. But no one was listening to her as they tried to follow her. But they soon discovered that she was fast on her feet.

Sayuri had heard it the minute the merchant had took her hand. She didn't know why but she was somehow attuned to people that where in pain, it must be something she would always share with people that where suffering. The child's cry pierced through her and it was something she could not ignore. She took off towards the noise letting her feet fly her towards the cries. Running was never a problem; she usually had to run for school to work and then her second job since she never seemed to have enough money for the trains. Soon she started to run because when she ran she was able to feel numb and all her thoughts went away.

Sayuri lifted up her skirt and dodged a few people reaching the scene just in time to witness a fully grown man kick a scrawny kid, who was lying on the floor, in the stomach. Hard. Sayuri didn't even think she charged at the man.

"What do you think you're doing?" She screamed as she pushed the man. She was so surprised that he stumbled away from the boy. The boy was dressed in a rag and as he lifted his head slightly to look at his savior Sayuri saw that of his eyes were sealed shut from swelling and he had bruises across his chest and a cut lip that was dripping fresh blood.

"This is not your affair woman!" The man shouted, his fat cheeks turning red in embarrassment and anger, "MOVE!" He yelled at her. Sayuri looked at him. He was slightly chubby but not in a cute way. His eyes where beady and she knew by his clothes that he was rich and the many rings around his fat sausage like fingers. The man took a step towards her and she shoved him again, using her outrage as power. He stumbled back and his face turned an ugly red shade. "How dare you! Do you know who I am and that boy belongs to me!" He yelled at her.

"Humans aren't object. And something that is in your _**care **_shouldn't be treated this way!" She yelled right back at him not moving away from the boy.

"Get out of the way wench!" He yelled at her and moved to attacked her. He didn't get the chance, Sayuri punched him and he stumbled back in pain yelling.

"Sayuri!" Nefert's voice was shocked as Khai and the other guard pushed the crowd out of the way just in time to see Sayuri punch one of the high priests of Memphis, and brother to a high ranking noble in Thebes. Nefert ran over to her, "What happened?" Nefert look at the high priest and it was definitely a relative of Lord Mentis having the same signet ring that belong to the Mentis family. Nefert refrained from groaning knowing that this would cause a huge headache for her brother.

"He was abusing this boy." Sayuri said. With the mention of the boy her anger drained from her and she turned around and went to the boy, kneeling down next to him in the dusty street and slowly moving him to her. "Are you alright?" She asked in the softest and kindness tone that Nefert had ever heard.

"You will pay for this!" The priest gritted through his teeth as he held his bleeding noise. "Even the great General Ramses can't get away with this!" he said as he stomped away without a second glance at the boy he left behind. He was known right away after he saw Nefert, who was going to take responsibility for the wench's actions.

Sayuri didn't even hear his threats as the boy moaned holding unto his ribs. He looked to be about ten years old. He was skinny and his black hair was matted, she looked over his injuries and prayed that his ribs weren't broken. "It's going to be alright." She soothed as she stroked his hair. "No one isn't going to hurt you anymore." Sayuri felt tears enter her eyes; she couldn't believe that someone would hurt a child like this.

The rest of the group looked on in amazement as the say a different side of the normally nice but slightly aloof 17 year old women that Ramses had brought into his house.

**Thanks for reading! please review and tell me what you think! I did take Crimson Candy's advice and had some action. Hope you liked it! please tell me if you did! **


	8. Chapter 8: Medicine and Cursed Jewelry

**Hows that for updating really fast! I don't own red river and thanks to everyone that is reading. I'd like to say sorry for my grammer and also typing and spelling errors in last chapter. I was just very excited to write it. XP Well here you are~~~! **

**and I don't own Red River.  
**

Chapter 8: Medicine and Cursed Jewelry

Sayuri wanted to bring the boy to the manor but Nefert convinced her that it would be best to get him to a physician right away and then ask Ramses if he could stay with them. Femi and Leila went back to the manor to put away all the clothes that they bought and let everyone know where the two ladies were. But night had started to fall and Nefert became worried.

"Sayuri we should be getting back. User will be back and he will be worried when you aren't there." She told her. Nefert was worried about Sayuri the most though, the girl hadn't moved from where she was. She had sat in a chair by the boy while the doctor tended to the boy's wounds and gave him painkillers. He had woken up once but passed out from the pain. She sat close to the boy not moving from her chair once. Just holding his hand and sometimes stroking his hair. The boy had a fever and Sayuri didn't want to leave him as she passed the cool clothes across his brow while watching as he tried to sleep. Nefert knew she was worried about the boy but she couldn't believe how much Sayuri was attached to him. "Sayuri?" She spoke again. Sayuri didn't even acknowledge her and Nefert had to bit her lip so that she wouldn't yell. She wasn't used to being ignored. She yanked at Sayuri's shoulder, "Sayuri."

Sayuri looked at her, "Sorry Nefert. I guess I'm so worried that I'm not really thinking straight."

Looking at Sayuri's weary face Nefert softened hers, "No, it is alright. I'm just saying that we should get going. Brother will be worried. I wouldn't be surprised if he came barging through this door any moment."

"Well you can go on ahead. Just tell him that I'll be staying here for the night." Sayuri looked up at the physician, "if that is okay with you?" The old man just nodded kindly and went back to work preparing a sleeping draft for the boy. "See? I'll just stay here. You can take Khai with you I don't mind." She said misunderstanding what Nefert meant. The boy groaned and Sayuri brought her attention back to him.

Nefert sighed, knowing that her brother would be angry if Sayuri wasn't brought back with her. She knew that Sayuri wouldn't want to go and they couldn't bring the boy with them because the doctor had said that the boy might have a broken rib and shouldn't be moved too much. Then Sayuri's voice carried over to Nefert.

"You're safe here. Don't move around too much." The boy had woken up, "That man won't hurt you anymore."

"You the lady that saved me?" He asked softly, his eyes slightly glazed over with the fever.

"Yes. My name is Sayuri. What is your name?" She asked. Nefert couldn't believe how much relief her words carried. Sayuri was always kind but it the way she treated this child, it sounded like it was her own.

"Ebo." He told her, "Why'd you save me lady?"

"Because no one should be treated that way. Especially a child."

"I'm just a kid with no parents or family." He said.

Sayuri smiled sadly, "Well than that is something we have in common."

Before the boy could answer the door swung open and there was Ramses, and his eyes were livid. "What is going on? I have a priest's servant complaining to me and both my sister and concubine are nowhere to be found in my house. Instead I find them outside at night!"

"Ramses. Let me explain." Nefert said but Ramses only had eyes for Sayuri. And when she didn't turn around but kept talking to the boy on the bed he was jealous, not liking being ignored by Sayuri. "Go outside. We are leaving." He told Nefert as he stepped passed her and grabbed Sayuri arm and pulling her up from the chair.

"What are you-?" She stopped when she saw Ramses, "Ramses… what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Coming to get you and my sister. It is already night outside and you should be back at the house." He said evenly trying to keep his anger reeled in.

"You and Nefert can go. I'm staying here." Sayuri said as she pulled away from Ramses grip and turning back to Ebo.

Ramses grabbed her arm again, a little more tightly and whirled her to face him again, "You are coming with me. Do you realize how much trouble you could be in if Yamanu found you here?"

Sayuri pushed his hand away, getting angry herself but she still faced him, "He hasn't tried anything since I've been here. If you need to post guards fine, do it but I'm not leaving." She turned towards the young boy again that had fallen back into an unfit slumber. She pulled his blanket up closer to his chin. This time Ramses grabbed her hand holding onto it tightly and pulling her away from the bed.

"You are coming with me whether you like it or not. I don't have time to bring guard to this little place and it will attract more attention."

"I'm not leaving!" Sayuri yelled as she tried to pull away from his grasp, "I don't have to listen to you!"

"You belong to me!" Ramses turned and yelled in her face, letting his anger get a hold of him. Something that usually never happened. But like with mostly everything else, he just couldn't help himself while he was around her. It was like she didn't understand what kind of situation she was in. Besides having Yamanu lurk around like a deathly shadow, now this woman had attracted Mentis's attention. Something that Ramses did not want to think about right now.

Sayuri stopped pulling away from his and just glared at him. "I don't belong to you." Her voice was cold and even. "I'm not an object that you can own and have your way with until you're bored with me!" her voice rose with each word. She then tried to get her hand out of his. "Now. Let. Me. Go!"

Ramses knew that he would end up dragging her away kicking and screaming and it was something that he really didn't feel like doing. Then he looked over and saw that the physician was on the other side of the bed about to give the boy what was mostly a sleeping draft. Ramses let go of Sayuri and quickly went over to the doctor surprising him by taking the cup.

"Sleeping draft?" He asked and the doctor nodded quickly. Ramses took a small swig, grabbed Sayuri's chin who was right behind him and kissed her, not letting her go until she swallowed the liquid. When she finally did and pushed him away and still glared at him, knowing what he did.

"That wasn't fair." She told him as the draft made her words start to slur.

"I had to do what I needed." He told her calmly as he waited to the sleeping draft to take its effect.

"I don't like you right now." Sayuri slurred as her eyes slowly drooped. She stumbled over to him. "You just don't understand." She said just as she stumbled. Ramses caught her as the draft took full effect.

"You don't understand either," He said softly to her. He then looked at the doctor that still stood there shocked. "Make sure that boy is properly taken care of. I will be taking care of the payments."

"Yes general Ramses." The doctor bowed as Ramses carried Sayuri out with him.

"Don't say anything." Ramses told his sister who was waiting in a litter outside the small building.

"I wasn't going to." Nefert said her eyes wide and innocent. "Just that I wanted to welcome you home User."

"Well, that should have happened back home. Instead I have a High Priest's servant telling me that a member of the Mentis's family was _punched _by my concubine." Ramses said as he stepped onto his chariot still holding Sayuri.

"Yes, well . . . about that-," Nefert started but Ramses just shook his head.

"Like I said. Don't say anything. I had a long trip and I don't want to think about it right now. We'll talk in the morning. Good night sister." He said as he slapped the back of his horses gently. They started at a gently gate and Nefert followed behind in her litter.

* * *

Sayuri woke up with a start not knowing where she was. Her thoughts were still a little fuzzy but she knew the reason why. She had been forced to take a sleeping draft by Ramses. '_ARGH! How could I even think that he was nice! Saying that I belong to him! What a loud of crap!'_ She thought angrily as she wrestled with her bed clothes. She jumped out of bed and took off towards the entrance ignoring both Femi and Leila and not even noticing that she was still in her nightgown, which was just a lose robe wrapped around her and tied loosely with a sash. She jogged through the corridors looking for Ramses and found him with another older man talking in the court yard. They both saw her coming and the older man had an amused grin on his face. But Sayuri was only looking at Ramses and seeing him straight faced and not even looking guilty for what he did she got angry at him.

"That was a dirty trick you -," She was about to hit him but he caught her arm and dragged her closer to him kissing her firmly while using one hand to graze her breasts while also closing the gap between the robes.

"Now, love I'm sorry I had to leave you so early." His voice was playful, "But as you can see, I having an important conversation with General Djoser. So we will have to continue are time together later." He said as he kissed her temple.

"Don't you ever!" Sayuri started again but Ramses covered her mouth with his hand.

"I thought you gave up on the scrawny fiery type Ramses?" Djoser said with a laugh. "But she does have more figure than the last one."

Ramses laughed with him while motioning to Khai, "Khai please bring Sayuri back to her courters so she can get properly dressed?" He then addresses Djoser, "She was just too excited to see me that she forgot about her attire." Ramses told him but looked down at Sayuri with the last part.

Sayuri then realized how indecent she looked only being in her nightgown. She pulled away from Ramses and straightened her robe. She then bowed to Djoser, "Forgive me for showing myself in such an improper way." She told him calmly, surprising both men. She then turned on her heal and followed Khai to her rooms not letting the men see her blush of embarrassment. '_He just makes me so mad!'_ She thought.

When she was back in her rooms Femi helped her dress as Leila went to go get her food. "You slept for a very long time My Lady. Are you alright?"

"It was because that man gave me a sleeping draft. Besides the fact that I'm a little groggy, I'm fine." She said as Leila came in with a tray of fruit.

"He had his reasons I think Sayuri. It wouldn't be proper to have a concubine of Ramses stature staying in a small little hovel with a boy that was picked off the street." Leila said.

"I think it was very kind of My Lady to do such a thing for the poor boy," Femi stated a little sharply not liking Leila's attitude.

"Do you think he is doing alright?" Sayuri asked not really eating her late breakfast. "I wish I could make sure."

"I'm sure he is fine." Leila said hurriedly, "But, guess what? I have a surprise for you!" Leila smiled and clapped her hands as she ran into the small room that held all of Sayuri's clothes. Then she came out with an object wrapped in a cloth. Leila handed her the cloth and Sayuri unwrapped it to show the arm bangle with a red ruby. "The merchant said that he would give it to you as a gift; saying that it was made for no one else but you." Leila smiled happily, "Isn't it just wonderful!"

"Y-yes it is." Sayuri said slowly as her eyes locked unto the accessory. All her thoughts became focused on the bangle. She was about to touch the bangle with her hand and put in on when the door to her room opened and Ramses came in. Both Femi and Leila bowed low. Ramses dismissed them without a glance as he looked at Sayuri. Sayuri glared back at him, the bangle left on her bed.

"What do you want?" She asked him while she got up and walked away from him and towards her balcony.

"I wanted to talk about last night…."

"And?" Sayuri had stopped walking but she did not face him.

"I'm not here to apologize. I just want you to know that your protect come first to me. Yamanu will take whatever chance he can to capture and kill you." Ramses had come up behind her and Sayuri felt his breath and body warmth right behind her, "I know that you are worried about the boy but he will be fine. But you belong-"

Sayuri cut him off, "I hate that word! Belong! Belong to whom? I'm not an object Ramses. I don't like being treating like a piece of furniture. Back in Japan I had my own life! I didn't have to worry about belonging to anyone. I had my own life. I was able to take care of myself and wasn't a burden to anyone." She had turned to look at him not liking that when she was angry and frustrated tears started collecting in her eyes. But she couldn't stare into his beautiful unique eyes anymore because she understood that her protection was important. This Yamanu man wanted her blood to put a curse on Egypt or something. But Sayuri hated feeling helpless and not able to take charge of her own life. She turned away from him and crossed her arms, "Just leave Ramses. I can't talk to you right now."

She felt a warm large hand on top of her head and a light kiss as he whispered in her hair, "I don't think of you as a piece of furniture." Then he turned and left.

For the rest of the afternoon Sayuri stayed away from Ramses. First taking a long walk in the gardens trying to let her thoughts straighten themselves out but it didn't work out. She asked Femi and Leila to leave her alone early; saying that she was tried. But as the night went on she couldn't sleep. It was very late and Sayuri knew everyone would most likely be sleeping. She turned onto her side once more and that was when her knee hit a cold small object. She quickly reached for it and found that it had been the bangle. A strong force compelled her to put the bangle on and Sayuri felt her mind go black. As soon as she clasped in bangle around her arm her whole body went numb as she collapsed back into bed, unconscious.

* * *

Ramses thought he was dreaming when he saw Sayuri walk through his doors into his bedchamber. She had avoided him all afternoon and yet she slowly came towards him with a serious face. In the dim torch light she looked beautiful; something that Ramses could never ignore. She floated towards him, a dressed wrapped around her slim figure. Ramses sat up in his bed and looked at her confused, "Sayuri what are you doing here?" he asked. Sayuri was close enough to his bed that he saw her face, but it didn't show anything. Without replying she sat on the bed and reached over to hug him. "Sayuri?" He asked again, surprised that she was being so bold but also feeling his mounting desire for her. He started kissing her around her neck and exposed collarbone and shoulder holding her tightly. She hadn't made a sound and Ramses felt a tinge of worry but it was washed away by shock when she pushed him back down on the bed with her straddling his waist. Her hands on his chest. "Sayuri?" He called her name again her face hadn't changed. Only to feel one of her hands move away from his chest. Suddenly a glint of mental caught his eyes and her grabbed her wrist before the knife stabbed him right in the chest. "What are you doing?" He asked her while trying to hold onto the knife. She was abnormally stronger. "Sayuri stop this now!" He yelled at her but she face didn't change. If anything it showed anger and the determination to kill him. Her other hand went to his throat trying to choke him.

"Sayuri STOP!" He said as he turned her over, while managing to avoid the knife and pinned her on her back holding both her hands. He looked into her eyes and still found them blank. "What is going on?" He said to himself as Sayuri tried to get out of his grasp.

'_She is acting like she is under a spell.'_ Ramses thought and when he looked at her again; he knew that had to be it. But he didn't know where the magic was coming from or how she was being controlled. He called for the guards and Khai came through the doors with two others.

"Lord Ramses!" Khai said as he came over towards them getting his sword out.

"Don't worry about that! I got her. Go into the chest at the end of the bed and take out the brown drawstring bag." Sayuri struggled again successfully able to tear on of her hands away. Luckily it wasn't the one with the knife but she scratched four deep marks into Ramses chest. Having him suck in his breath as blood swelled on his pectoral. "Yes that's the bag open it and grab the stone in it." As the two other guards disarmed her pinned her weapon free hands on the bed.

Khai withdrew the stone and handed it to Ramses. The center of the stone was glowing softly. It had been the gift from Kail. It would be able to tell Ramses if magic was in use and the glow would get stronger the closer it came to the cause of the magic. Ramses brought it to her stomach thinking it might be water that Yamanu might have cursed but the light didn't get stronger.

"Where could it be coming from?" Ramses said as he looked over Sayuri. He looked into her eyes again and they were still blank but the thing that caught his attention where the tears running out the sides of her eyes and down her temple into her hair.

"My Lord. Could this be the cause?" Khai said as he pointed to a golden bangle around her upper arm. The only jewelry she was wearing. Ramses brought the stone closer to the bangle and it glowed brighter.

"Take it off of her." Ramses ordered but when the guard pulled at it. It didn't budge. It seemed glued to her flesh. The guard pulled harder and the bangle seemed to sink more into her flesh. Causing Sayuri to cry out in pain as fresh blood stained the sheets. "No stop your hurting her." He had them flip her arm over and then they saw the red stone glowing ominously. "We have to break the stone." Ramses didn't know how he knew but that seemed to be the only way.

Sayuri didn't have any control of her body. Before she realized what was happening she was holding a knife over Ramses. She tried to control her body but was failing. '_No! I don't want this. I can't kill Ramses! Ramses help me!' _ She screamed in her head but it was no use. When the guard's had come in Sayuri's arm was freed and she scratched him drawing blood. '_Noooo. Stop! I don't want to hurt him!'_ She tried to willed her body to stop but it wasn't in her power. Her mind was crying out and the only thing she had control of was her tear ducts. Suddenly pain caused her to cry out in pain as it felt like her arm was being sawed off. '_Please just make it stop! Please!' _She begged.

Ramses knew he didn't have much time. He didn't know who was controlling her but he was sure that Sayuri would mostly likely be in more pain if he didn't do something and fast. He saw the knife that Sayuri's body had tried to kill him with. Without thinking Ramses took the hilt and smashed it against the stone as hard as he could. It shattered, showing that it wasn't actually a ruby it broke and out came what looked like blood and also water. When he smashed the stone Sayuri went utterly still as her eyes closed. "Sayuri? Sayuri can you hear me!" But she didn't answer no matter how much he gently shook her, "Get a physician quickly!" he yelled and his guards went to obey.

Sayuri's breath was shallow and Ramses felt his heart beating rapidly as he held her limp body. Ramses prayed to all the gods he could name while he waited. Servants came to see what had happened and even Nefert had woken up from the commotion. She took the bangle off and set it aside just as the household physician was rush in. During the whole check up and the doctor tended to Sayuri's wound, Ramses never once let go of her.

***Play dramatic music* Lol just kidding. Please tell me what you thought. I really would like to know. again I'll probably be waiting for 10 replies again before i update. I want to know what everyone thought about the part where Sayuri tried to kill Ramses. And maybe the last chapter. what you think of the bad guy? Please Review and tell me! thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9: Feelings

**Here is the next chapter. Don't own Red River blah blah. This one is a little shorter than the other ones I've been posting but this chapter is setting up for the next two chapters. Sorry for mistakes that i mgiht have made. I really wanted to get this up tonight.  
**

Chapter 9: Feelings

Sayuri woke up feeling drowsy and her muscles where like lead. She opened her eyes and found that she was not actually in her room, and someone was playing with her hair. She looked up and saw Ramses looking softly at her while fingering her hair. She had lying on a pile of pillows on a bed and Ramses was leaning next to her. Then last night came flooded to her.

"Ramses!" She said as she tried to site up quickly. But all the blood rushed to her head and Ramses took her in his arm holding her close to his warm tan chest. "I'm so sorry; I don't know what came over me." She said looking up at him. She felt horrible and she couldn't believe what she had almost done.

"So it seems you do remember." Ramses' voice was voice deep and soothing as he brushed her hair away from her face. "We destroyed the bangle. It seemed to be controlling you, probably the work of Yamanu. I was hoping that you hadn't remembered."

"Why?" She then remembered then she was the light bandage around his chest and remembered her hands lashing out. She touched his chest, "because of this?" She thought that maybe he didn't want her to remember that she had injured him.

"No," He stroked her arm, "because of this." Sayuri looked at her arm and remembered everything again, most of all the pain and she shuddered. He hugged her tightly and for once Sayuri didn't want to get away from him. She left herself like the feel of his warmth and the way his large chest and strong arms seemed to envelop her and set her whole body on fire.

When she didn't pull away from him and actually wrapped her good arm around his neck was something that Ramses didn't think would make his heart leap in excitement. He loosened his embrace so that he would be able to see her face and when she looked up at him gently. He leaned towards her and kissed her on the lips. Her whole body tightened up she also didn't pull away. When he deepened the kiss she kissed him back. Ramses almost growled as held her close to him and plundered her mouth with his tongue. He moved his lips to her neck but was interrupted when someone coughed by his door.

"Please excuse me General. But General Djoser wishes to see you again." Khai said his head towards the ground.

"Tell him I'll see him later." Ramses urged.

"He told me to tell you it is a matter of importance." Khai said once again.

Ramses resisted the urge to groan in defeat. General Djoser was older than him and also was the leader of the conservative faction in the army. It would not be good to keep him waiting. Besides it was probably about talking with Mentis to see if he could smooth his tail feathers after what Sayuri had done to his High Priest brother.

"It's alright. Umm… I should be going back too general Ramses. The girls will be worried." Sayuri said as she squirmed away from him, hiding her face away from him as she quickly ducked out of the room.

Ramses cursed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Very well, tell him I'll meet him in the council chamber.

Sayuri couldn't believe what had just happened. Her cheeks where flushed and she was sure that most of her skin had to be bright red. "Why?" She thought out loud. She didn't understand how he could be insufferable one moment and then sweet the next. Sayuri also didn't understand why she was so attached to him. She rounded a corner and found the courtyard where they had first met. She sat on the ledge of the water and looked into it, staring at her watery reflection while she thought about everything that had happened. Then she hid her face in her hands when she came up with a conclusion, "I'm relying on him too much." It was the only conclusion that she let herself think about. She did pushed away the feelings of her soul flying and her body bursting into to fire whenever he touched her to the back of her head. Knowing that whatever she felt could not be possible between them, if she wanted to leave Egypt and go back to her own time. She then drew her knees up her chest and placed her chin on her knees, resolving that she would stop relying on him so much.

"My Lady? Are you alright?" Sayuri looked up and found Femi looking down at her, worriedly. Sayuri sat up quickly and hugged Femi tightly needing support. Femi was shocked for a little bit but then she realized that Sayuri just needed someone to hold onto and Femi was honored that she chose her. She held her back and patted her back soothingly.

"Sorry Femi I just-," Sayuri started as she pulled away but Femi shook her head and smiled kindly.

"It is alright Lady Sayuri. I'm just glad that I can help you in anyway." Sayuri smiled at her and felt like Femi was like an older sister that watched out for everyone.

"Oh there you are Sayuri!" Leila said as she came around the corner slowly. "A messenger came to tell you about that the boy that you saved; yes . . . it seems like he has disappeared. The doctor woke up this morning and saw that he was missing. The boys fever broke yesterday and it seemed he didn't have any broken ribs. Isn't that great? Leila said nicely but Femi could tell that Leila wanted nothing to do with that boy or anything dealing with commoners.

"Wait. What happened to him?"

"I don't know." Leila said.

"Well we have to go find him. That priest might come back for him!" Sayuri said as she started looking for an exit.

"But we might get in trouble," Leila stood where she was playing with the end of her braid. "Remember how mad General Ramses was?" She reminded Sayuri.

Sayuri looked away when Ramses name was mentioned. But she needed to see what happened to Ebo. He reminded her too much of herself, with the neglect and abuse she suffered during her younger years. Leila wasn't feeling too helpful which surprised Sayuri but she tried not to think too much about it; instead she looked at Femi, "Can you help me."

Femi looked at Sayuri with kind but determined eyes, "Of course." She said and both of them took off together leaving Leila pouting to herself.

Sayuri knew that they didn't have much time but with Femi's help they were able to reach the physicians place quickly and go from there. They asked around and nobody had seen a boy. They were searching around where they had found him first when Sayuri looked up at Femi. Femi was searching just as hard and Sayuri was glad to see a different side of the usually quiet and timid servant. Femi caught her looking and asked her. "What's a matter My Lady?"

"Nothing… is just nice seeing a different side of you. I just thought that you where really quiet and a person that doesn't want to get in trouble. But you are willing to risk Ramses' anger by being out here with me."

"Well My Lady, I'm just looking out for you. Knowing that you would most likely not be happy if you aren't able to find the boy. But I also like to protect people," She smiled knowingly, "in my own way of course. Besides I'm sure Master Ramses would be more upset if I had let you go on your own."

Sayuri giggled and looked around once more. She spotted a head of black hair disappearing around a building, "Hey! Wait." She raced after it and saw that it was Ebo trying to run away. "Wait! Ebo. Why are you running?"

She was able to catch him because his injuries slowed him down. He tried to pull away from him but she already was holding onto his hand, "What a matter Ebo? I'm not going to hurt you."

"You just gonna give me back to that priest aren't you?" he glared at her through his good eye.

"No." Sayuri said, surprised at vehemently he tried to get away from her, "I'm not going to give you back to that horrible person."

"What then? You gonna sell me off? Or maybe even just keep me for yourself?" He managed to get his hand away from hers but he had jarred his body so much that he wasn't able to run away again, "I'd rather be on the streets than serve another stupid person."

Sayuri smirked, shook her head and went towards him to pat him on the head. Ignoring his protest, "I not going to do anything with you. I was just worried. I would think that you would know better than to be wandering the streets the way you are. You are free to do as you please. But I would like to know you more Ebo. I'm sure you a pretty interesting person." She then turned around and walked away.

"Wait." Sayuri felt something hit her and an arm wrapped around her waist, "You mean I'm free to do anything?"

Sayuri smiled, "Yes."

"Then if I say I want to come with you? Does that mean you own me?"

Sayuri turned around and knelt down, "No, but I will take care of you."

"My lady. I believe that we should be going soon. We don't want a repeat of the last night you were out. Master Ramses might assign guards to you and I find them to be such a hassle." Femi said with a joking smile and all three of them walked towards the mansion. Not realizing that there was another shadowy figure following them.

They had managed to get back to the mansion before the night lights where lit but Khai was waiting for them in Sayuri's chambers. Femi went with Ebo to find him a place to sleep while Sayuri followed Khai, who brought her to Ramses chambers. When they entered Ramses laid on his couch while eating a grape. When he saw her he sat up and just looked at her.

Sayuri knew she probably looked like a mess. She hadn't changed out of her clothes at all and they were dusty and dirty from looking for Ebo all day. Her hair was probably a mess too she collected her hair and laid it over one shoulder then bit her lip. "General Ramses I-,"

"Come sit. I bet you are hungry." He interrupted her as he took a sip of his goblet.

Sayuri obeyed and sat on the pillows that where next to Ramses. She was hungry. They had bought some food and from a food vender but that had been awhile ago. "Look. I'm really sorry but I just needed to find him. He is just a boy and he was hurt and-," She stopped talking when Ramses held her hand and brought it to his lip to kiss it. Fire burn where his lips touched and he pulled her hand away, incredible embarrassed.

Ramses smirked as her blush that colored her check beautifully, "I would have sent someone to look for the boy. I would like it if you didn't do such rash things. But it seems like the women that come from your country live on being impulsive. Even if it might be for a good cause."

Sayuri wasn't sure to take what he said as an insult or compliment. "I'm not going to be punished?" She asked. "You aren't going to yell at me for doing something against your orders?"

"First, you aren't one of my soldiers and second," he looked at her with his beautiful smoldering eyes over his goblet, "my punishment would be more of what happened this morning." He bit back a laugh when her blush turned a darker shade. "But let's not talk about that know. I just want to let you know that we will be leaving for Thebes very soon. I would rather keep you here but the pharaoh wants me closer by his side so that I can receive orders and act them out quickly. So you will be coming with me, I'd rather have you by my side then having you farther away from me."

Sayuri was a little stunned at the change of topic but was able to catch up quickly, "We are going to Thebes?" and if she remembered correctly that was the capital of Ancient Egypt.

**Since people don't like it when i ask for Review I won't ask for them. But just so people know. I like hearing what you thought, it lets me know that the readers like what I'm writing. But that's fine and SORRY for asking for them. **


	10. Chapter 10: Thebes

**Sorry everyone for not updating for awhile. I've been on vacation so i haven't been using my computer very often. But here is the chapter and i hope you like it! I'm writing the next one already so hopefully i can get it out by the end of the week. And a BIG thanks to everyone that has Favorited my story! oh and Happy Valentines Day! To bad that this chapter doesn't have to much of the lovey dovey. SORRY ^-^:  
**

**Don't own Red River  
**

Chapter 10: Thebes

A loud clang rang throughout the small underground temple as cold water spread across the stone cobbled floor and leaked through the cracks as Yamanu fumed and raged barely able to cut himself from screaming in frustration. The blood bangle had failed and they where no closer to capturing the girl. The lunar eclipse was fast approaching and the girl was slipping farther away from him. At least last week her body had come closer to his hideaway. It did make it easier to capture her but also very difficult. Ramses didn't let the girl out of his site when they did venture into the capital streets or else she was locked in the mansion that was heavily guarded. Yamanu so wished that he still had his seat of power and would be able to get into Ramses estate with a little more ease than he was having now.

"Master Yamanu." Akil came towards him calmly; his deep monotone voice not even effected by his master's temper. Akil hadn't been punished because he had done his duty but Yamanu so wanted to hit something. Too bad Akil was too beautiful and Badru was out doing whatever he did. "Badru has returned." Yamanu smirked with victory but then Akil's words turned his smirk into curiosity, "and it seems he had good news as well."

"What news can that man possible have that will be good news to me?"

"The girl takes long walks. With only her maid," Badru said coming out of the shadows that he blended well in, "I could easily grab her."

"What maid?" Yamanu asked.

"The plain one." Badru answered and Yamanu just nodded. "They go out and help the people in the slums. It wouldn't be hard to grab her without anyone noticing."

Yamanu thought for a little while, weighing the options and liking the odds. "Very well Badru. You can make yourself useful and get her for me."

"What about the other one?" Badru asked as he cracked his knuckles in excitement.

"I don't care. Kill her if you want." Yamanu said as he turned his back and grabbed his wine goblet, "Just make sure to bring the other one here. Alive."

Badru grinned showing his surprisingly white teeth against his ebony skin, "Very well Master."

0000

"Sayuri," that voice was all it took to make Sayuri catch her breath and have a light blush spring across her cheeks. Sayuri was starting to worry how much she liked having him around; mostly because he wasn't around all the time. Almost every day he went to the palace and had meetings with Pharaoh Horemheb and the other generals. Supposedly there was an uprising up north and there were discussing what to do. Sayuri wanted to know more about it but usually Ramses didn't like talking about his work with Sayuri and was too tired when he got home to have a long conversation.

So Sayuri spent most of the first two weeks they had been here in the estate not really doing anything. Khai would usually go with Ramses so it was usually just the girls that kept Sayuri company. Until one day Ebo went missing from estate. Ebo had come with them and had taken awhile to heal but when he had healed he was easily bored with not doing anything. So when everyone went out to the market, heavily guarded, he would disappear off on his own. Only returning when they were about to leave. He never really did say where he was only once did he say where he went when Sayuri asked him.

"Finding friends around my age, too many adults at that big house," was all he said. Sayuri didn't say anything more about it because she could tell that he got restless in Ramses' home.

But once he had disappeared from the grounds even when they hadn't gone out. Sayuri was worried about him especially when he didn't return for the night. None of the guards thought it anything of his disappearance saying that he was a child and would eventually come back. They weren't worried about a boy that mistress Sayuri had taken up from the streets of Memphis. So Sayuri and Femi snuck out and went to go find him. When they had finally found him he was playing with some children in the street. That is when Sayuri say the other side of Thebes, not the glamorous side but the poor side, the starving side; many families and orphaned children where just barely surviving and sometimes living on the streets and Sayuri wanted to help them.

When she had gone home Sayuri wanted to talk with Ramses about helping the poor families but he was frustrated and exhausted from the discussions.

"They can't make up their minds! You would think that they would remember what happened from the last uprising that wasn't taken care of. Just a bunch of proud aristocrats that don't want their money taken away."

Sayuri decided that Ramses had too much on his mind to worry about everything else. And she knew that he would just assign guards to her every time she went out and they would most likely scare the commoners. She had asked Leila if she wanted to come with her and Femi while they passed out food and clothes but Leila didn't like the idea. Ever since they had come to Thebes Leila didn't want to do much of anything, usually she stayed at the estate unless they went out to shop.

So already for a week and a half Sayuri had been sneaking out for a couple of hours while she said she was napping with Femi and Ebo. They would go to the families and help them by either buying food or clothes. Sayuri loved helping them and being useful.

"She is a beautiful young woman." An old woman commented when to Femi when Sayuri was washing some clothes in a tub by the Nile. "She was pretty before but when she smiles you want to smile with her."

"Yes, she is a wonderful person." Femi smiled as she looked at Sayuri. Some of the children playing in the shallows of the Nile sprayed water her way. Sayuri's laugh rang out and she called to them.

"If you want to get wet how about you come and help me!" She smiled at them. Everyone seemed to watch her, the older women that had come down to wash and mothers holding their children in the shade; trying to avoid Egypt's hot sun. Femi felt proud to be Sayuri's servant and was glad that they had grown closer in the past week, and Femi was able to speak out more even though she still called her Miss Sayuri around everyone. Since Sayuri didn't want to seem like a rich person coming to help them, because as she convinced Femi, she wasn't rich, she was just living with Ramses; not earning any of her money.

"Play with us! Play with us Sayuri!" One of the younger girls with a missing front tooth called, her name was Meri.

Sayuri was just about to tell her that she had to finish laundry but one of the other women washing laundry came over.

"How about you take your turn with the children Miss Sayuri, I think we need a break from them." She said jokingly.

"Are you sure?" Sayuri asked but the children were already pulling her gently out of the laundry bucket asking her again to play with them.

"It's fine. You've done a lot of it already." Another older woman said and Sayuri finally got out of the bucket and when her feet touched the ground she ran after the six children, who scattered in screaming laughter.

On the way back from leaving commoner's houses Femi had to remind Sayuri twice that it was time to go back to the estate until finally she grabbed Ebo by the collar dragged him outside and lead Sayuri as well. She was glad that Sayuri liked them so much but the more they came the harder it was to take Sayuri away from the them and that worried Femi the most. That she would accidently stay to long and Ramses wouldn't know where they were. Most likely making Ramses searching for them or worse, them being found by someone that would not be so nice to two young women on the street at night.

"Lady Sayuri, we shouldn't be leaving so late anymore, you don't want to be caught outside late at night."

"The sun is still up, I don't see night anywhere." Ebo putting in his two cents.

"It is early dusk Ebo; we should be home now and waiting to greet Master Ramses from his way back from court." Femi scolded him but Ebo just made a face but didn't say anything else anymore as he went a little ahead.

"That boy needs to learn some manners." Femi said shook her head slightly disapproving.

"I'm sorry Femi." Sayuri sighed happily, "It is just that I love it out here. Being with children and not having to worry about things. I feel like General Ramses wants me to fill this mold of a high class lady but it just isn't someone that I am . . . and I don't know if I ever will be."

"Lady Sayuri. You don't need to worry. Master Ramses isn't trying to fit you into a mold. He cares for you and wants to give you anything he can to make you happy."

"Maybe he needs to get to know me better. I don't like gift given to me for free. Besides," Sayuri looked down, "I'm going to go home soon." Femi didn't say anything but she did feel sad that Sayuri still wanted to go home. But she could understand a little bit. Having a totally different people and culture thrown at her would make anyone miss home. But she never really talked about it. Femi did ask once if she missed her family but Sayuri had said she didn't have any. She just missed being in this place called Japan. "Plus ever since we came to Thebes he has been busy and is never around." Sayuri said quickly drawing Femi back into the conversation.

"He is very busy My Lady. I've heard a rumor through the servants that the Pharaoh might name him the next Vizier. It is a great honor and responsibility." Femi said but even though she saw curiosity in Sayuri's eyes she could also see that Sayuri missed Master Ramses. No matter how much she tried to hide it. Femi looked around and saw that they were almost out of the commoner district. Ebo was still walked ahead of them. Picking up rocks and tossing them. The sun was very close to touching the horizon and Femi knew they had to get home.

Suddenly a figure came out of the rising shadows and grabbed Sayuri by the arm. A big black hand wrapped around her small arm tightly gripping it like a vise. Sayuri yelled out and Femi turned around to see a huge bald black man clasp a meaty hand around Sayuri's mouth to stop her from yelling. The man's black eyes where small and wild as his white smile revealed a sinister evil. Femi was frozen but when the man started dragging Sayuri away something inside her kicked into action. She charged at the man, "LET HER GO!" she screamed. Badru saw her coming grinned and quickly shoved her aside with one powerful swing of his arm.

"Don't make me kill you-," but he didn't finish his sentence before a rock hit him in the corner of his eye. He roared like an injured rabid lion covering his right eye with his hand.

Femi, through her dazed senses saw that Ebo had thrown a rock at the huge man. But now that his attention was on him Ebo became frozen just like she had been a moment before. Femi scanned the area around her, found a huge rock the size of her fist and aimed it for the giant's head but ended up hitting on the muscled back. He yelled again turned towards her his eyes full of rage. "Ebo! RUN! Go get Master Ramses! GO!" Femi said and watched as Ebo took off in the direction of home.

"You'll pay for that." Badru hissed through his teeth the blood running down his face a grotesque abstract against his ebony skin as his eyes glared at her. Femi looked at Sayuri and found her unconscious Badru had squeezed her middle too hard and drove the air out of her lungs.

Femi knew that this man was going to take Sayuri away and she wouldn't be able to stop it. She could stall the huge man for a little while but not long enough for Ramses to come. So Femi did something that she wouldn't have done for anyone else. She charged the man again grabbed on to Sayuri and held on tight with her whole body. With a split second thought before Badru hit her over the head, she tore a rip on Sayuri's dress so that the tiny beads fell slowly off her dress. Badru's second hit made Femi's sight go black and hazy and the third one to her side made all the strength she had left in her leave her body in one small breath.

The plain servant women fell away from the younger girl with a heavy thump and Badru kicked her twice more knowing that she probably wouldn't survive the beating. "Stupid woman." Badru spit out as he wiped the blood away from his right eye heaved the girl over his shoulder and slipped into the growing shadows.

**Review if you want cause i like to know what you think. **


	11. Chapter 11: Dark Thebes

**Here is the next Chapter! Thanks everyone for reviewing! And to special thanks to Anon D. who wrote a long review and a couple answers to your questions. I'm not sure about the sister thing … could you tell me what chapter? And as for Leila - yeah that is coming up soon!Sorry everyone for taking so long to update. I'm having a little bit of writer's block on the nest part of I thought that it would be better to let you read this and then make to other part another chapter. THANK YOU EVERYONE for all the reviews and making my story a favorite of yours! ^-^  
**

Chapter 11: Dark Thebes

Ramses was about 5 minutes away from his estate and all he wanted to do is have a long bath with a goblet of wine. It was finally decided that they would go and settle the uprising happening in the North West region. A clan that had always opposed the pharaoh where know making their move. Ramses would be going as one of the main troops along with General Djoser. Ramses thought that they should bring at least on more units but no other general was willing to put their soldiers in for a bunch of back country rebels. What they seemed to forget was that this certain clan; the Kamahi have military experience, but where banished from court by a pharaoh that was scared of their secret arts that the leaders wouldn't share with anyone out of their clan. They would be leaving in a three days and the march would take about a week before they reached where Kamahi was supposedly residing. Orders were already given to his men two days before that they should start getting things ready. Ramses would leave first and then General Djoser would be coming about two days after him.

"Move out of the way! I gotta reach the General!" A boy's voice rang out in gasping breaths as he ran between the horses bodies without any fear.

Ramses recognized Ebo's voice right away and orders everyone to move out of the way as his heart quickened in apprehension. "What is it?" He asked even though he knew it had something to do with Sayuri.

Ebo was breathing hard and was hardly able to suck in breath, "She…Huge guy…. Couldn't-" was all he was able to say.

"Get him some water!" Ramses ordered but Khai was already off his horse and offering from his canteen; patting the boys back as Ebo choked down the water.

"Now speak." Ramses said training to reign in the tension growing in his body.

"A huge black man grabbed Sayuri. Me and Femi tried to fend him off…." Ebo was able to gasp.

"What is she doing outside the estate without an escort?" Khai asked softly.

But Ramses wasn't listening; the only thing that rang through his ears was the fact that Sayuri was not safe. "That doesn't matter right now." Ramses dismounted from his horse and went towards the boy, "Where is she?" He asked.

00000000

Sayuri opened her eyes when she heard the clanking of chain against rock. She raised her head up fast and tired to look around but the place that she was in was dimly lit. Her where spread out on either side of her chained to pillar of rock while her feet where shackled together, making it hard to walk and impossible to run. Sayuri knew that she was in some sort of cave, from the smell of musty and the occasional drip of water. There were about five torches surrounding the perimeter of the cave that cast big shadows on the cave walls.

"Looks like the princess woke up." A deep sarcastic voice came from the shadows. Sayuri looked in the direction of the voice, knowing that it was the man that had captured her.

"What do you want with me?" Sayuri asked, her voice breaking at the last part when her heart jumped to her throat. She hadn't been so afraid last time because Leila had been there. "What did you do with Femi?" She asked as she remembered what happened before she passed out.

The dark voice boomed with laughter that made Sayuri's blood quicken, "Probably dead in an alley, where I left her." At this statement Sayuri's blood ran cold. Before she could think of anything to say another voice interrupted.

"That's enough Badru. You don't want to upset her too much." A quieter oily voice said. The man stepped into the torch light and closer to her. A dark cloak covered his body as the hood masked most of his face, "We don't want to upset the little lamb too much," His long skinny hands reached for his hood as her pulled it back slowly, "She is very important after all." After the hood was pulled back it revealed a shaved head, black kohl eyebrows, and a long beak like nose. But it was his patronizing smile and his squinted eyes filled with a dark glee that made Sayuri's stomach drop to her feet. He looked over her figure like a vulture deciding what to do with its catch, "Hello little lamb, my name is Yamanu and you my dear have caused me much grief to finally have you here."

"What do you want with me?" Sayuri asked again.

"First I'm going have a little test, just to see if you are worth time and effort I have put into finding you and capturing you again. You have a knack of escaping don't you?" He smiled darkly like he knew all about her dark secrets; making Sayuri's stomach twist in dread

"Akil," Yamanu called out and a third man came forth, a man that Sayuri knew from just a couple of weeks ago. His long black hair was braided and hung over his right shoulder. He was tall when he was standing and his shoulders where broad but not as broad as Badru, who was built like a house. But the thing that caught her eyes was his emotionless face; it was completely void of anything. Apart from his face what he was holding in his hands made her heart beat faster. There was a long jewel encrusted dagger balancing on a bowl that was filled with some kind of liquid. She tried to look into Akil's face but nothing gave away what was about to happen.

Sayuri tore her gaze away from the dagger and looked up at Yamanu. His eyes showing a dark excitement and it was then when she got her answer. Her thoughts came rushing to her all at once, the biggest most focused thought was trying to find a way out a hopeless situation. She tugged at her chains but knew as the metal bit into her wrist that she wasn't going anywhere and seeing Badru and Yamanu smile and laugh her attempt to escape she stopped. Akil didn't say anything as he handed the dagger to Yamanu. Then they both walked towards her until they were in front of her. Yamanu held the unsheathed dagger and was about to come at her right hand and Akil held the cup.

"Why me?" Sayuri whispered even though all her thoughts went to Ramses.

Yamanu stopped and looked at her like she had just asked an absurd question, "My dear, did you not hear me before? I told you I spent a very long time looking for you. You, who blood is so unique and was slowly poisoned by the misfortune that you have faced." He grinned when her face turned pale, "Oh, yes. I've been watching you for a long time. Losing your parents at a young age, having the verbal and sometimes physical abuse of you grandparents and then after all that being ignored and thrown to the side like a piece of trash," He slide a glance at her face as his grin got wider, "Well, most of the time." Sayuri felt faint as his words stabbed into her heart, "And to top it all off," Yamanu said as he placed the dagger across her palm, "You where born during a lunar eclipse. When all magic is amplified." With those words he cut her thick part of her palm as Akil placed the goblet under her hand as the blood mixed with the other liquid. "That, my dear is why I chose you and went through so much to bring you here. Your blood will help me with many things and control people with fear." After that he didn't talk to her as he took the cup and muttered over it.

"What is happening?" Sayuri asked as Akil started wrapping her hand in cloth that quickly turned red. Yamanu didn't answer as he turned away from her, still muttering. "Please," Sayuri looked at Akil wrapping her hand. Akil's stone gray eyes flicked over to hers but then went back to his work, his face not changing at all. Sayuri decided to watch Yamanu as he chanted over the goblet then added a little bit to a huge shallow bowl of water. The water rippled and reflected something but Sayuri couldn't see what from this angle. '_Ramses,' _Sayuri thought as Yamanu's dark laugh echoed across the cave.

000000000000

When they had gone back to the place where Sayuri was captured a bloody site awaited them. Femi lay on the ground, her face turned away from them. Khai quickly jumped down and raced over to her his face pale under his dark tan. He quickly turned her over and felt a wave of rage come over him as he saw her face covered in blood and he felt his soul leap with joy as she opened her good eye as her breath came out faintly.

"Khai," She breathed every word out, "They took her."

"Where did they take her," Ramses stood over Khai's shoulder, his face somber as he looked over Femi.

"Follow. Beads," Femi gasped and coughed as blood came out of her mouth.

"Bring torches, find bead on the ground. Hurry!" Ramses ordered. He took one more look at the couple then turned away to grab a torch and start looking.

"Don't talk anymore. We'll get you to a physician." Khai said through clenched teeth as he wiped the blood of her mouth.

Femi smiled slightly up at him, "Sorry," She told him, "I won't make it to the wedding. I was so looking forward to seeing you blush," She coughed again, "when you said your vows." Her chest was heaving and her breaths where coming out in gasps.

Khai couldn't stop his voice from catching, "They are some great vows too."

Femi smiled and looked up into his eyes, "Yes, I'm sure." She then coughed harder and blood again came from his mouth as her gasping being less and more ragged, until finally her breathing just stopped. Khai held onto her tightly not wanting to let her go, wanting her to come back. A hand on his shoulder awoke him from his silent grieving.

"I'm sorry," Ramses said as he squeezed his shoulder, "You may bring her to the estate if you wish. She will have a proper burial."

Khai looked at her again wiped the blood off her mouth and trying to smooth her hair that was matted with blood. He stood up holding her and called to men over, "Take her back." They nodded and took her away. Khai looked over to Ramses and saw the questioning look on his face. "She would want me to find the mistress." Ramses just nodded and his clenched his fist, knowing that they had to find Sayuri soon.

"I found it!" Ebo called from a dark corner of the street. Soon many other torches joined him and looked at the small bead in the boy's palm. "He took her this way."

'_Please let her be alive,' _Ramses thought as they once again looked for beads across the night street.

**Sorry that this one is a little shorter than usual. Review if you want! **


	12. Chapter 12: Rescue

**A little more lovey dovey. Sorry for the wait. I don't own Red River and Thank you everyone that has favorite my fanfic and have alerts on it as well. Also Thanks so Much to the people that review! Short again but I'll be posting the next chapter very soon. They where supposed to go together but than it would be too long. Enjoy!  
**

Chapter 11: Rescue

Yamanu's laugh of triumph made Sayuri's heart beat uncontrollably. He had been looking over the huge basin of water for about two minutes, not saying a word as he watched the events fold out before him. Sayuri felt her pulse in her injured hand. Yamanu turned around and look at her in amazement, "You my dear are a trophy. Worth every ounce of energy I used to get you here."

"What happened?" Sayuri whispered.

He laughed again making her want to shiver, "You my dear happened. You have just caused the Vizier, a man who only bows to the Pharaoh's command, to become greatly injured." The news hit Sayuri like a ton of bricks and she gasped for breath, he saw her expression and it made him smile evilly, "Dear girl, you have caused the demise of two people tonight, you should feel accomplished."

Sayuri felt her knee give way and the restraints on her wrist pulled painfully, "No." She shook her head not believe what had happened, "It can't be possible." She felt Yamanu's hand cup her chin and pull it upwards to look into his dark eyes. She tried to pull her head away and get as far as possible away but he dug his nails into her making her stop.

"It is possible. And now that I have your blood I can cause many people to bow down to me. It will be great fun," His thin lips pulled together with a mocking sadness, "Too bad that when the time comes the fun will be over."

"When the time comes?" Sayuri asked.

"When you will die; but don't worry it will be for a good cause." He let go of her his eyes off to the distance but close future, "Your life will be very helpful to kill the Pharaoh, but sadly we must wait until the Lunar eclipse."

"When will that be?" Sayuri asked, even though she didn't want to know her fate.

"In about a month," He looked back into his water, "It will be glorious to watch the pure white full moon be covered by shadows. It only happens once every year."

Sayuri bit her lip, not able to believe that she was a ticking time bomb and that in a month, it might be over. But she knew that since she had time, she would have to escape. A small amount of energy came from this thought and sprouted ideas into her head making her mind slightly clearer, "What if I leave beforehand," She said, her voice surprisingly steady. This made him look back at her his face showing confusion before he hid it. "There is a way back to my home." She made sure to hold her tongue before she added "isn't there".

All three sets of eyes were on her now, "You know a way back?" Yamani asked his voice cold with suppressing rage, "There isn't a way you can know."

"A high priestess told me," Sayuri managed to sound like she was confident.

"The only high Priestess that could have told you that is the Priestess of the goddess Isis." Yamanu said through clenched teeth, "How did you get an audience with her?"

"She didn't." A voice called out from the shadows and echoed off the cave walls. "But I gladly accept the advice."

Sayuri knew the voice right away, "Ramses!" She called out but her voice was almost covered by Yamanu furious yell. Everything happened quickly as Ramses' men maneuvered around the cave. Ramses felt relied that he had made it in time. The beads had been very hard to find in the dark but lucky Ebo was with them, somehow able to see the small beads and finding them quicker than the men. They had let them to a cave which they traveled through quietly. It was hard to move around without knowing where they were going but they had made it. Something the Ramses thanked the gods for.

"Give it up Yamanu; your life might be spared!" Ramses yelled towards him; both Badru and Akil where fighting and able to keep the men at bay while Yamanu glared at Ramses. Ramses was just glad that his men blocked their way from Sayuri.

"Curse you Ramses. You will be next!" Yamanu yelled while throwing something on the ground. Black smoke filled the cave making everything ten times harder to see and the already stale air harder to breath.

"Ramses!" Sayuri's voice called out and then coughed.

"Sayuri!" Ramses tried to make his way to where he had last seen her. He should have run to her side the moment he saw her.

"Ramses hel-," Sayuri yelled out in pain.

Sayuri had no idea how Akil was able to free her so easily under the chaos. He pushed her forward but she fell, tearing her dress and scrapping her knees against the rough rock. Badru then picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Sayuri called to Ramses again but instead on an answer she was suddenly thrown in the air as Badru tripped on something.

"You brat!" He growled and Sayuri saw that Ebo had grappled Badru's huge legs and knocked him over. Badru was about to grab her again but as the footsteps got closer he took off, forgetting her.

"Are you okay Sayuri?" Ebo asked her, the smoke was starting to clear. His skinny body looked tired but his eyes shined with excitement. "That was pretty close. Didn't want those bad guys to get'cha again."

"Ebo." Sayuri pulled him to her hugged him with her weak arms. She could feel her whole body shaking.

"It's 'kay Sayuri." Ebo replied awkwardly as he patting her back with his hand. "Master made sure to find you 'fore it was too late."

"Ramses." Sayuri whispered and looked around for him. She found him look through the smoke until his eyes found hers. Sayuri stood up shaking with Ebo's help and Ramses strode over to her. "Ramses I-," Sayuri took a step but her legs where still hobbled and she fell into his arms.

When she felt his strong warm arms around her she felt relief and peace. Yet still inside her she believed that she didn't deserve any part of it. "Ramses, the Vizier, he-," She started to say but Ramses covered her lips with his. Holding her tightly against his chest, wanting to keep her there for the rest of the night.

"Don't talk right now," he said kissing her again and sweeping her beautiful hair away from her cheek and following the trail of her jaw, "Just rest. Everything is fine now, you are safe."

"But, you don't understand-," Sayuri but he kissed her again, this time making her dizzy and jumbling her thoughts. While she caught her breath Ramses spoke to Khai, who had come over to his side.

"Find Yamanu. Capture him." Khai nodded, bowed and left with a couple men to follow orders. Everyone was already finding their way out of the twisted cave and Ramses picked Sayuri up and followed after.

"What happened to Femi?" Sayuri said when they finally reached outside. The cool night air brushed her cheeks but Sayuri could still feel the twist in her stomach.

Ramses looked over to her, weighing the decision to tell her or not. But when Sayuri saw his wondering face she straightened hers stubbornly. He looked away from her but squeezed her more tightly, "She died." Sayuri didn't say anything but Ramses could feel her shaking. He looked at her seeing her face ashen in the moonlight and tears gathered in her eyes.

For the second time that night Sayuri felt like something punched a hole right through. "Put me down please," She mumbled through numb lips.

"Sayuri." Ramses wasn't sure she'd be able to stand on her own. Instead of speaking again she struggled in his grasp and finally he let her go but he still held onto her shoulders. She shook him off but he still stood close to her. He wanted to hold her close and not let her go; he wanted to kiss her until she floated on pleasure but she pushed him away.

Yamanu's words floated into her head and made her heart hurt more. Everything that had happened was because of her. If they hadn't stayed out later then they should have when visiting the commoners then none of this would have happened. She had been selfish and all this happened. In Ramses arms she felt safe, warm, and happy but at the moment she felt like she didn't deserve any of it. Sayuri didn't have the right to feel happy right now, after this dark night so she pushed Ramses away while trying to hold her tears back. She felt hands touch her ankles and she looked down to see Ebo kneeling down and untying her hobble. She stumbled Ramses caught her again, she pushed away from him.

"Are you alright Sayuri?" Ebo asked standing and looking at her worriedly. He had never seen her looking so sad.

"I'm glad you're safe." Sayuri swallowed, feeling her throat close form the emotions she tried to keep locked, "You shouldn't have been out here." She tried to smile jokingly but failed.

Ramses felt his frustration rise along with his – as much as he hated to admit it- jealousy. She was able to talk to the boy but turned away from his touch. Well now he wouldn't give her a choice. He signaled for his horse and it was brought forward. He jumped up and grabbed Sayuri's waist, hauling her up with him despite her gasp. She stilled when he kicked the horse into a gallop not wanting to fall as they made their way towards the estate. They were both silent the whole ride and when they reached the estate he jumped down as servants took the horses reins. Before Sayuri could make a move to get down Ramses already had her in his arms and carried her towards his rooms.

"Ramses I can walk!" Sayuri said trying to get down but this time he didn't let her go. Sayuri felt her emotions bubbling up but she didn't want to cry in front of everyone.

"Mistress Sayuri are you alright?" Leila said as she came over. She was still dressed with her blonde hair tied in a braid. "I was so worried."

"Sayuri won't be needed your services right now." Ramses told her as he walked passed her.

"How could you speak to her like that? She was just worried about me!" Sayuri said letting her angry wash over her to cover up her sadness. Ramses didn't reply as he entered his rooms. He placed her on his couch and then trapping her there with his hands placed firmly on the sides. He looked at her with such a serious look that Sayuri turned away, not sure where to look.

"Do you realize how much I worried for you?" At his words Sayuri looked up at him and say pain flash through his face, "Yet you push me away."

Sayuri bit her lip feeling another cut across her heart at the look he gave her. "You don't understand. Two people got hurt because of me today. Femi, she –," Sayuri's throat caught, "She is gone because of me." She felt a hot tears slide down her cheek. Ramses reached to wipe in off but Sayuri quickly beat him to it, swiping it away. "I don't deserve to be comforted by you. It is my fault that –," She was cut off as Ramses hugged her tightly.

At his embrace Sayuri couldn't hold back the raging emotions inside her. She cried and tried to hold back the sobs. She would never see Femi again; just like her parents and then her grandparents. Everything she cared for always was taken away. She knew that she didn't deserve to be held so tightly by Ramses. Who was slowly creeping his way into her heart; but she could get herself to let him go. He didn't speak just held her close. Running his fingers through her hair and kissing her temple and shoulder, not letting her go as she cried.

Ramses didn't know how long he held her but she was soon quiet and he pulled away from her slowly looking at her sleeping face. He gently picked her up, not wanting to wake her and brought her to his bed, laying her softly down. He saw her wrapped hand and scrapped knees and felt anger run through him. He left her for a moment to call for warm water and a towel to clean up her knees as well as asking for any news of Yamanu. Seiti, Ramses head servant, personally gave him the water and towel and told him that Khai had returned, Yamanu had somehow escaped into the Nile. Ramses just nodded and went back to the sleeping Sayuri, carefully cleaning her up without disturbing her. After everything he joined her in bed wrapping his arms around her, she quickly moved towards him, wanting his warmth. Ramses almost reconsidered sleeping next to her, feeling everything but sleepiness run through him. But looking at her, with her eyes red from crying and her cheeks dried with salty tears, he closed his eyes and thought of battle tactics.

**Author Note: yeah sorry about just throwing a random character in there. But he is needed. ^-^; Review Please!**


	13. Chapter 13: A Way Back Home

**Two Chapter in less than four hours. Be happy! Lol This chapter is sort of an informational one. Some fun parts in it. Next chapter is off to War… and all the fun things that happen ^-^! Don't own red river. **

Chapter 13: A Way Back Home

Sayuri opened her eyes feeling a little better after last night. She still didn't want to believe that Femi was gone but she knew that she had to speak to Khai, to tell him what happened. As Sayuri's thoughts became clearer she realized that she wasn't sleeping on a pillow but a warm tan skin. She looked up to see Ramses sleeping face above hers. She tried to move away from him but he held her closer as he breathed deeply and woke up looking down at her. He grinned at her warmly making Sayuri blush and sit up from the bed.

Ramses sat up behind her and kissed her neck pulling her close to his bare chest, "Are you feeling better?"

Before she could reply Seiti cleared his throat by the entrance, "Master, a messenger from the palace is here requesting your audience." Ramses nodded and got up from the bed.

"Tell him to wait in the antechamber. I will be out soon." Seiti bowed and left as Ramses went towards the baths. Sayuri not sure what to do followed him.

"Aren't you going to see what he needs? He is from the palace?"

"Seiti didn't say it was urgent and I don't want to greet a palace messenger without first washing up and presenting myself adequately," He turned to look at her. Sayuri didn't know what to do when he took her bandage hand and kissed the palm softly, "We have things to discuss as well, would you like to do that later or are you going to follow me into the bath?" At the last remark he turned his lips into a shameless smile.

Sayuri took her hand away and glared at him walking away before he could tempt her even more. When she found her way back to her rooms she found Leila sitting eating breakfast. When Sayuri walked in she smiled at her. "Did you have a good night?" She said suggestively.

"Yes," Sayuri started, "but not in the way you think. We just slept." Sayuri smiled at the feeling of the warmth she felt when waking up. She looked at Leila, "Could you get my clothes ready? I'm going to take a bath."

"Of course," Leila smiled and stood up, going to a smaller chamber to get Sayuri's clothes. Sayuri went in the opposite direction and went to bath.

Sayuri took a very fast bath, just wanting to wash off the dirt from last night off of her. The three maids with her insisted that they massage oils and perfumes into her skin and hair. She was about to kindly refuse their assistance when Nefert came in.

"Just let them do it Sayuri. It is good for the skin and it will help your relax."

"But I need to talk to Ramses about what happened," Sayuri said even as the maids pulled her to the table to pamper her, "and I need to find Khai, and -," Sayuri didn't finish as her thoughts went back to Femi.

"Yes, I understand and-," Nefert sat down in front of Sayuri her eyes sad, "I'm sorry about your maid. She was very brave and she will be honored for it."

After the pampering the maids followed her into her chambers helping Leila with clothing her. A fancy long wrap around dress was places out, along with jewels to adorn her arms and neck. Even clips to draw attention to her black hair where present. Sayuri looked at Leila, "You know I don't wear all this; just a simple dress would be fine." Leila didn't raise her head to answer.

"You are going somewhere today Sayuri. Somewhere that acquires you to dress formally." Nefert answered, "Besides," She had an odd twinkle in her eyes; "If I've always wanted to see you dressed up . . . I wonder what my brother will think." Nefert smiled as she handed a beautiful lapis lazuli and obsidian necklace to the maid who wrapped it around Sayuri's neck as another maid wrapped the ivory dress around her waist, leaving an ethereal wrap around Sayuri's ivory shoulders and tying it off with a decorative belt. Leila and the last maid worked on Sayuri's hair, braiding and twisting parts of it away from her face and clasping it with gold bands. All the while Sayuri wasn't sure what to do, still stunned by Nefert's statement that she left them do what they wished with her.

**00000000000000000000000000000**

"This is not good Lord Ramses," Seiti said quietly when the messenger left, "If you leave for battle before this conflict is solved you might miss your chance in moving up," Seiti said everything in an even tone as he poured water into a goblet, handing it to his master. They had just head the news that the Vizier had just suddenly become very ill last night; the priests and physicians couldn't explain it. The messenger said that the Vizier might be get better since his condition wasn't getting any worse.

Ramses thoughts floated to Sayuri when she had tried to tell him something last night. She had mention the Vizier. "My orders are to go to fight the rebel clan of Kamahi and that is what I will be doing in two days. Pray to the gods that the Vizier pulls through in that time." Ramses downed his water and stood up, running his hands through his golden hair, "Now, is everything ready for me?"

Seiti bowed, "Yes, we are just waiting for Mistress Sayuri."

"You don't have to wait any longer brother," Nefert came around the corner. She took a step forward and looked behind her, "Oh come on," She twisted her waist to talk to the person that stayed in the shadow, "Do I need to drag you out?" Nefert's hand snaked into the shadows and pulled out the reluctant but beautiful Sayuri towards them.

Ramses couldn't take his eyes off of Sayuri, he had never seen her dressed in such beautiful finery, and they seemed to enhance her beauty. Sayuri looked down at where she was walking and not up at him. When they joined him Nefert proudly smiled, "Don't drool too much brother," She joked snapping him out of it.

"I don't drool sister," Ramses playfully glared at her.

"Now will you tell me where we are going?" Sayuri asked feeling very strange in all her very fine clothing.

"We are going to see if Yamanu was telling the truth," At his name Sayuri looked up at Ramses, "We are going to see the High Priestess of the goddess Isis. And on the way there," Ramses ran his hand down Sayuri's bare arm, "You will tell me about what happened last night."

****

The whole way to the temple district Sayuri rode with Ramses in his chariot Sayuri told him what happened. About how her blood seemed to be able to curse other people and that at the lunar eclipse he wants to kill her and thus kill the Pharaoh. The only thing she left in vague detail was why she was the only candidate to be offered as the sacrifice.

"But why kill the Pharaoh, there isn't a way that he could become pharaoh, he doesn't have noble blood in him. Unless, he is working for someone who wants the thrown to himself," Ramses mumbled to himself as he helped Sayuri off the chariot and towards the temple of Isis.

"But who? He didn't mention anything about another person," Sayuri said as she looked around at the temple, awed by the size and detail of it. A huge statue stood in the front of a woman, he arms covered in wings and a crown with horns. When they reached the entrance a lower priestess came to greet them.

"Are you here to receive a blessing from the honorable goddess for the fertility of a child?" She asked calmly.

Ramses was able to stop the laugh that bubbled to the surface but couldn't stop the grin when he saw Sayuri's face turn red. She was about the stutter a reply but Ramses saved her, "No, we are here to High Priestess Zalika for counsel. She is expecting General Ramses."

The priestess smiled, "Of course. This way." She guided them away from the main temple. She led them down a hall that led them to a room. The priestess bowed against and dismissed herself. Ramses went into the room and Sayuri followed.

"Aunt, how are you?" Ramses asked as he bowed and kissed the older woman's hand.

Sayuri's eyes widened at his words. _'She was his aunt',_ She thought as she looked at the women. She wore a wig like many of the nobles and around her neck was the symbol of Isis. Her skin was a little paler than Ramses but Sayuri thought it must have been because she spent most of her time away from the sun. Zalika saw Sayuri and smiled.

"This is very interesting nephew; from all the rumors I've heard over the years this woman isn't your type. Yet, she is the first you bring to visit me?" Her voice sound like sweet low bells that seemed to ring in Sayuri's ears. "But, I must admit there is something different about her."

"Nothing seems to get past you aunt. I can see why your where made into High Priestess."

"Ah, so your visit isn't a social one," Zalika stood and went to the window to let the sun wash over her face.

"Sadly no. I've come to ask the High Priestess of Isis a favor." Ramses motioned to Sayuri and she came over to stand next to him. He pulled her in front of him and presented her to his aunt, "She is a puzzle that I hope you can solve." He started explaining the vague details of how she got here and about Yamanu. He didn't explain the planned assignation of the Pharaoh but did explain the Vizier's current predicament. All the while Zalika watched Sayuri nothing showing on her face but kind empathy.

"You have been through quite a struggle these past months haven't you?" Zalika told her softly while taking her hands. "But fortunately I do know the answer to your puzzle."

"You mean you take send my back home?" Sayuri asked not noticing the flash of hesitation on Ramses face.

"Yes, but only once and it won't be until another six full moons."

"Six moons, but that is during the flooding season"

"Yes, when Isis and the Nile River blesses us with rich soil to use for crops. It is only during this time that Sayuri will be able to return home. I will perform the ceremony if you wish."

"It doesn't matter where?" Sayuri asked as she suddenly felt a surge of hope run through her. She would be able to go home. No more dealing with people trying to kill her and hurting the people she cared for.

"As long as you are in the river that brought you here." Zalika pulled her eyebrows together slightly, "You came from the Nile River. It is interesting that Isis allowed you to emerge from such a majestic river . . . Considering the reasons why you where brought here." From this Sayuri could tell that Zalika knew why she had been chosen, that her life was filled with misfortune and yet the gods had let her pass into this realm. Zalika then looked to Ramses, "Are we in agreement?"

"But the lunar eclipse is in a month. He will be after her the whole time and I have no magic to protect her from his spells."

"I can also help you there." Zalika turned and disappeared for a moment coming back with a small box in her hands. She presented it to Sayuri, "Open it. You must be the first one to touch it." Sayuri opened it and revealed some kind of pendant. It sort of looked like a cross but the top half was a loop and was only a little smaller than her palm. It was gold and had small blue stones embedded in to. She touched it and put it around her neck. It rested nicely between her breasts, "This ankh will protect you from Yamanu's magical advances. But during the eclipse its power will not protect you. The lunar eclipse is powerful, so I suggest not to be around water. Or else he will be able to get you the same way he did to bring you here."

"Thank you. I'm grateful for the gift." Sayuri said as she touched the ankh lightly.

"May the goddess protect you," Zalika told her, "I have a feeling she had a reason to bring you here. One more powerful than for Yamanu's petty means for power."

**00000000000000000000000000000**

"You should feel very honored," Ramses told her when they reached the estate, "Not many would get an ankh blessed by the High Priestess."

"Do you really believe that this will protect me?"

"I believe anything if it keeps you safe. I was worried about it. His Majesty Kail Mursuli has powers, even though he never uses them and I wasn't sure if I would be able to protect you, since I have none."

"You've done pretty good so far," Sayuri told him with a soft smile.

"Except that you still always seems to get away from my sight without me knowing." He flicked her noise playfully with his finger. Sayuri moved away from him with a small glare.

"General Ramses," Khai came over to them as a servant pulled the horses into the stables, "Preparation for the march are almost done. We are loading supplies unto the boats right now. We will be able to leave in the two days as planned. "

"March?" Sayuri was confused, "Two days?" She looked at Ramses who's face had turned serious, "Where are you going?"

"The talking is finally over. I'm off to war. The Kamahi Clan are located in the Western Desert. It will take three days by boat and then seven more days of marching on land to reach them."

"H-how long will you be gone?" Sayuri knew that wars had to be long. There was no way he would be back before the eclipse.

"Can't say for sure. The Kamahi are very mysterious. Don't worry." He looked at her, "I'm not leaving you behind."

"What?" Sayuri asked, "I'm going with you."

"Yes, it seems the only way you stay safe is when I have you within my sight."

"But women aren't allowed to go are they?" From what Sayuri knew of ancient cultures, women didn't go and fight.

"Don't worry," Ramses told her, "You just need to stay somewhere where I can easily reach you. Besides, the farther you are away from the Nile during the eclipse the better. Now if you will excuse me Sayuri." He told turned towards the stables, "I have to go and make sure things are in order." Khai started to follow after him.

"Wait Khai!" Sayuri called after him. Both men turned and Ramses nodded to Khai before continuing.

"Lady Sayuri, I must-," He started but stopped when Sayuri bowed to him.

"I'm so sorry Khai. It is all my fault that Femi- that she – that she is gone."

"Lady Sayuri," Khai went to her and straighten her, "Please don't bow to me. I'm just a soldier." He saw tears in her eyes and he felt her remorse which made his heart soften. "Femi was a good woman and I know she was glad to serve such a kind and generous mistress." At her questioning look Khai confessed, "Ebo told me what you have been doing for the commoners. It is an admirable quality but please my lady," He kneeled to her, "If you wish to go anywhere, inform me. I will escort you there myself or send one of my best men."

"Khai I-," Sayuri couldn't believe how forgiving he was. Back in Japan she would be yelled at if she so much as dropped a dish or punished if the shrine wasn't properly cleaned. She didn't deserve their kindness and was awed by it.

****

The next day Femi was buried and then the after that they boarded the ship headed to battle. When Sayuri and Leila where brought to the docks the soldiers were confused as to why women were boarding. Leila still wasn't sure why they had to come but she didn't complain too much and Ebo wasn't going to be left behind. When Sayuri stepped onto the boat Ramses grabbed her and turned her around to face the crowd of soldiers.

"Feel the gods praise today as they bless us going into battle. This woman will bring us victory on the field!" Ramses shouted to the soldiers, "Blessed by the goddess Isis, she will bring victory to the Pharaoh, to Egypt and destruction to our enemies!" With this Ramses lifted Sayuri onto the ledge of the ship as the men shouted in approval. Ramses then lifted her of the ledge and brought her to sit as they waited for the rest of the soldiers to board their own ships.

"Was that they only way for me to come along?" Sayuri asked feeling a confused, "I'm not blessed by Isis."

"If they think you will bring us victory it doesn't matter." Ramses said as he sat. Sayuri followed suit still not convinced. When they shipped off Ramses could see that Sayuri was deep in thought as she fiddles with her ankh amulet. He was just glad to have her near him, where he wouldn't have to worry about if she was safe every time she wasn't near him. He was also glad that the Vizier's condition had started to get better in the days that had followed. It seemed that Yamanu must have to use a lot of blood - Ramses teeth clenched, Sayuri's blood - to kill a man. Suddenly Sayuri stood and pointed at Ramses sword which he had laid next to him making him tilt his head at her in wonder.

"Teach me."

"What?" Ramses asked raising an eyebrow in question.

"You heard me." Sayuri said, placing her hands in her waist, "I should learn to protect myself since I am going to battle."

"I will be there to protect you."

Before he could stop her she grabbed the sword and dashed a couple of feet away from him, drawing the sword. She held it and grinned, "Like you said before, I seem to always escape your sight. Besides," Her grin dropped and her face turned serious, "I don't want anyone else to die because I couldn't protect myself or them."

Ramses looked at her as the sun rose to reflect off the Nile's waters. Her long hair was twisted to be out of her face and she wore a dress that was cut off around the knees, giving her easier movement, like she always liked. With that steady determined look in her eyes, Ramses was reminded of her counterpart in Hittite.

**That was a long chapter! But it's okay! A lot of talk about goddess and magic. I made some of it up but parts of it I pulled form true information.** **Especially about Isis and the Nile. Thanks for reading but it might be a little while for my next chapter. Review please! **


	14. Chapter 14: Ambush

**Sorry it took so long! I've had a super crazy and busy month. But here you are! Hope you like it!**

Chapter 14: Ambush

Sayuri had done very well in the week that she had to learn to art of the sword. She was still very much a beginner but now she could at least surprise her enemy enough to wound him or run away. Ramses was surprised at her determination, never seeing this side of her. Ebo was also learning alongside her, becoming somewhat of a bodyguard for her, one that she didn't mind having around. Ramses along with Khai gave her lessons when they were on the boat, practicing every time that they had free. When they reached the sand of the western desert Ramses also taught her how to ride horseback, something he saw enjoyed her immensely and picked up quickly. On their way towards their camp they had been very careful to look out for the Kamahi, especially when they stepped into their territory. On their seventh day into the march they had been attacked. Ramses had been ready and they only suffered a minor tragedy.

Sayuri felt awe fill her when the small skirmish ended and the quakes of fear and adrenaline left her. Ramses had been so controlled, knowing exactly what to do, who's name to call to fulfill the orders. Her mind had gone numb and she froze, not knowing what to do, her eyes following the one thing that pierced her mind, Ramses voice. Hearing him shout and bark out orders should have made her wince but it provided her with a comfort that she hadn't realized she needed. Hearing his voice caused her focus and become aware of the battle at hand. When it ended Ramses rode over to her, his face, chest and arms covered in sand dust and sweat.

"Are you alright?" He asked her as his eyes searched over her looking for blood on her or pain in her eyes.

"I'm fine." She told him, "what about the men? Is anyone injured?" Ramses turned to Khai who was right by his side and Khai reported to him.

"Three men are dead and two are injured, but the wounds aren't fatal."

"I should go help," Sayuri said, feeling like she should help out since she was helpless in the actual battle.

"It is already being taken care of my lady, nothing for you to worry about." Khai smiled grimly at her dipping his head and turned to talk to Ramses about the farther damages, thankfully it wasn't as bad as it could have been.

When they started moving again Ramses rode by her side looking at her warily since she had been so quiet. He had asked her to ride in the chariot with Leila but Sayuri refused, wanting to ride her horse feeling more comfortable. Ramses looked at her; with her black hair braided into one thick braid trailing down her back with her head covered to divert the sun's rays and her long soft thin robes that completely disguised her figure with a sword strapped to her saddle her brown eyes far away. "What are you thinking about?" He asked her bringing her back.

"You have so many people counting on you," She told him; not adding, 'including me'. Her gaze went to him, "It is a side I haven't seen before." Was all she said with a proud smile before falling back to where Leila and Ebo where. Ramses would have followed and ask what the cryptic answer meant but one of his lieutenants interrupted.

**000000000000000000000**

The month went on and there wasn't an end to the small war they were having with the Kamahi. The clan knew their desert better that Ramses troops, knowing how the sand moved and the best places to set traps. Ramses was able to push them back every time, being the great tactician that he is. But still, every time Ramses went to battle it made Sayuri worry about him until she saw him again and during the time he was gone, she was guarded by two bodyguards and was followed everywhere she went with Leila and Ebo. All her nervous energy built up inside her that she practiced sword fighting as much as possible. Luckily General Djoser showed up three days before and now that battle was now in their favor, they just had to find the Kamahi camp to prepare the final battle. But that was the difficult part, the Kamahi hide their camp well, and their prisoners taken said nothing.

The Lunar eclipse was soon approaching with only ten nights left, but it was a thought far from her mind. Sayuri was focused now was the opponent that stood in front of her, his sword glistening in the fading sun. He lunged at her and Sayuri quickly dodged, using her quickness and small body to twist of out the way away from him. With two hands on the lighter sword made especially for her she lifted it as she twisted out of the way, making a full circle and stopped the sword just short of Khai's neck.

She was breathing loudly feeling good that she had completed their exercise together. Sayuri heard Ramses' slow clapping and she looked over to him and saw that he didn't have that slight upturn of his lips on his face. "What's wrong?" She asked him. He hadn't been happy that she wanted to learn how to fight but he also knew that it was necessary, and when he came to this realization, he turned into a strict instructor, finding her mistakes quickly and teaching her the weaknesses she could overcome with her strengths.

"You left your side open." Ramses said as he came over to her his gaze intent.

"But I would have gotten him first." She said, accepting the cistern of water that Ebo handed her.

"He still would have injured your side and very severely at that point. Here," He placed himself behind her as he grabbed the sword with her, placing his hands over hers. Using his body, he guiding her to swing the sword into the last position she was in. Instead of having her twirl into a circle where she turned away from her enemy, he had in twirl in, putting her body closer to the attacker moving his hands on the sword, coaxing her to do the same thing; stabbing the sword behind her and right into where the enemies stomach would be, "That would be a better choice." He said slowly taking his fingers away from her, stroking up her arms before letting her go. "I think that is enough for today. Let's get some food." Sayuri nodded trying to ignore the trail of fire he let on her skin.

**000000000000000000 **

Night fell around the small town where they were stationed. Sayuri had just said goodnight to Ramses, since he was going to another late night meeting with General Djoser, once again trying to find the Kamahi's hideout. Ebo had gone to bed earlier and now Leila and Sayuri along with the two guards made their way through the dimly lit street back to their rooms. They reached the house and the two guards were relieved of their duty as two other guards replaced them, just to guard the main entrance. Ebo was already asleep on his cot next to Sayuri's bed breathing deeply. Sayuri went over to him and straighten the blanket over him, knowing that desert nights where cold. Leila muttered something under voice in a distressed tone and Sayuri turned to look at her in the faint torchlight.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I lost my favorite ring that you gave me," Leila said her voice distressed, "it must have come off when we were walking. Please let me go out and look for it."

"It can wait until the morning don't you think?" Sayuri was tired but when she saw the worried and sad look on Leila's face she knew that they would be going out to look for it.

"That ring is so important to me Lady Sayuri, you gave it to me. I don't want anyone finding it and taking it for themselves. Please Sayuri; I'll come back soon,"

"Well it would be easier if I come along," Sayuri smiled at her, "We'll be able to find it faster. Let me just go and get the guards."

"Oh but we would be quicker with just us, as you said. Plus they will think that it isn't worth it for a trinket. They are men; even if we could convince them to come they might step on the ring and break it." Leila said quickly stopping Sayuri from going towards the main entrance and alerting the guards. Sayuri thought about it for a moment as she felt a slight unease of leaving without telling anyone. She could just hear Ramses telling her that it was dangerous to go out at night but looking at Leila's face Sayuri knew that her present to her was important to her. So she strapped her sword unto her side and they left the safety of the house unnoticed.

"Are you sure this is where you dropped it?" Sayuri asked as they got closer to the towns gates, "We where over here this morning. You didn't notice you lost it?"

"I'm sure it is just a little bit farther." Leila told her, her voice soft. When they got closer to the gates Sayuri became worried. She didn't see as many soldiers near the gates when there should be. Maybe they were all gathered at the entrance together. But still, it was too quiet.

"I think we should go back." Sayuri said was just about to turn when she felt a hard very sharp object pressed into her side. A strong hand snaked to grab Sayuri's right arm and twist it behind her, nails digging deep into her skin.

"We aren't going back." Leila's voice bit back a sneering answer, pressing the dagger closer to Sayuri's back; lying the length of the blade across Sayuri's lower back, "I finally am able to get you alone."

"W-what?" Sayuri asked as waves of shock washed over her, not believe what was happened even with the knife pressed to her back, "Leila what are you doing?"

Leila scoffed a laugh, "Taking you back to the Nile! Something I haven't had a chance to do since we got to this god forsaken place. Now," She said as she twisted Sayuri's hand tighter making her wince, "Come, we have ten days to reach the Nile."

'_Ten days; the lunar eclipse,' _Sayuri thought as she felt the blood drain from her face.

"That's right. Little sacrifice." Leila said as she shoved Sayuri to move away from the torches and into the darkness. "If you make one sound, I have someone that will, if I give the signal. Kill the boy sleeping peacefully in your room." Sayuri stiffed but followed, scared for Ebo's life.

"Why Leila, why are you doing this? Is Yamanu forcing you to do this?' Sayuri still didn't understand.

"I don't anything for that sewer rat of a priest. We might have to work together once but I'd gag if I worked under him." Leila spit out.

"If you don't work for him . . . then who?" Sayuri asked, still shaking by the betrayal.

But before Leila could say anything back, shouts rang out as the alarm was raised. Both looked around in the night; straining their eyes in the dark sky. Torchlight flooded their eyes as they were confronted by at least seven men. Both groups' faces mirrored with surprise as they confronted each other.

These where not Egyptian soldiers, their bodies were covered in long flowing robes and their faces covered by turbans, masking their features except their sharp eyes. Swords where drawn and then pointed at the two women, suspicion in their sharp eyes.

Sayuri knew that these where the Kamahi clan come to attack Ramses' troops, were already attacking, she could hear shout and fighting in the distance, seeing fire spring up as wooden buildings caught fire. Sayuri worried about Ramses, wanted to tell him that she was alright, knowing that she shouldn't have left the house where she was staying. The sharp tug of her arm made her wince in pain. "We aren't worth your time," Leila said her voice strong and determined not to give up her prize, "The Generals, are what you want," She spoke to them, smiling slightly when she saw their swords lower down slightly. She then told them a back entrance that would lead to the demise of leaders.

"No!" Sayuri said, trying to use her voice to cover Leila telling them their location. She tried to escape from Leila's arm but that just caused the knife to press harder into her side and her shoulder to be set on fire. "NO please don't." She didn't want Ramses to be hurt, because it would be all her fault. She didn't want to have another life on her again. Sayuri would do anything; that was exactly what she was going to do, "Take me!" Sayuri said, not knowing what else to do, "I'm General Ramses' concubine. If you want this battle to end without bloodshed take me." At her last words her voice quieted but her words where firm.

"Shut up," Leila sneered as she drove the knife tip to draw a small pool of blood making Sayuri yell in pain, "You are not getting away from me. I've been waiting too long under your servitude." She spat out the last word, tugging her away from the men, who looked a little bit confused. "You have your information. Just leave us be. Let me take my quarry while you take yours." She snapped not liking all this attention while she was trying to escape

The men didn't take too lightly at being snapped at by a woman, especially a woman in servant's clothes. Two men stepped closer but one word from the tallest man there stopped them. They looked at him but the lowered their weapons slightly.

Sayuri knew she had to think fast especially with Leila doing her best to get her back to the Nile, '_At least' _Sayuri thought darkly, '_If I die, it won't cause any more deaths,'_ Thinking if she was taken her further away from the Nile, Yamanu, and another enemy in the shadows. Hopefully she would be able to get away from them and warn Ramses about the new enemy pulling both their strings.

"Stop struggling," Leila snapped, trying to keep a hold of her as she moved away from the men. But then Sayuri did what no one expected, even the onlookers that were ready to just take both of the women, she stepped backwards dragging the dagger from the bottom of her left hip up to the center of her back. She screamed out in pain as the dagger pierce her flesh making a bloody trail up her back.

"IDIOT!" Leila yelled as she pulled the blood soaked the blade to her wrapping it in cloth soaking it. Sayuri's dress started to become soaked with a dark red. "Stupid wench!" Leila said through clenched teeth as she ran away not sure what else to do as she heard Egyptian troops around the corner and the Kamahi took a step toward the faint Sayuri.

Awe engulfed them when they had seen the determination in their eyes as she stepped back, hitting the other woman but also being slashed by the dagger. Never have they've seen a woman outside the Kamahi Clan act so bravely. Pain washed over Sayuri in waves causing her to gasp for breath as pain took over her mind. Hands touched her shoulders catching her before she collapsed. She looked up wanted to see the familiar two colored eyes.

"Ramses," She gasped as her vision narrowed into a tunnel.

"You'll be alright." The man with the awed stone grey eyes replied. Then his eyes where gone as he laid her face on his shoulder so he could see her back. Sayuri knew she should get away, escape and find Ramses. But the pain crippled her body paralyzing her.

**000000000000000000000000000**

General Djoser hadn't accepted that the Kamahi to be so bold and attack the Egyptian camp, thinking they were safe behind their own line; keeping diligent watch on the moving sands. Ramses knew better but since Djoser was here, he had seniority and Ramses let him do what he will. Ramses also thought that this was a bold move for the Kamahi. Now a band of the Kamahi Clan had gotten into the wall during the night, probably trying to put a dent in the forces and lower the moral of the soldiers. When the attack commenced Ramses had sent more forces to protect Sayuri. What he didn't expect was that Ebo come running back with the guards telling him she was gone.

"There wasn't any sign of a struggle," Khai reported grimly, watching Ramses with careful eyes as his master paced around the tent like a leopard ready to kill. Ramses was livid and worried at the same time. He couldn't believe that she had left her room, especially during a battle, and she didn't even come to him!

"Sir what is it that you want us to do?" A soldier asked, "The Kamahi are falling back. They started several fires and stole supplies."

"You ain't going to find her?" Ebo asked. He had been pacing in a small corner just like Ramses. Not understanding why the older man hadn't rushed to find her. Ebo wanted to go find her himself but Ramses had stopped him, telling him he didn't need another person to worry about. Even though Ebo was sure that Ramses thought he was just trouble. Nobles usually thought that way, except Sayuri.

Ramses took a deep breath, silently still deciding what to do but knowing what he must do. "Get the men ready, we will head towards the gate and cut whoever it left off. This time they will tell us where their camp is."

"So your just gonna leave her? She might be hurt" Ebo asked almost choking on his anger.

The tension in the room rose and felt tangible before Ramses turned around totally and faced Khai, "I want the men ready now." He said through clenched teeth and then walked out. His hands clenched his muscles stiff with anger. He was bound to his duty, as much as he wanted to go out and find Sayuri.

"Well if you aint gonna find her. I will," Ebo whispered under his breath when Ramses left the room. Ebo then slipped away in the shadows using a lifetime of experience to escape the guard's eyes.

Ramses' men followed after him as they rushed to the gate, slashing and cutting at the Kamahi men left from the raid. They were already slipping into the desert night, disappearing into the cooled sand which they came. Ramses blood was boiling at the thought of Sayuri out in the battle but he had to keep his thoughts centered on the lives he could protect, "Put out those fires!" Ramses called out, "I want it out now," He bellowed over the roar of flames that was threatening to eat up their supplies.

His men and Djoser's were everywhere trying to put out the fires that had been set. Some even were just standing trying to clam to horses used to pull the chariots. This had been a blow, but Ramses knew they would come back twice as strong against the Kamahi, showing them that not every Egyptian was soft and malleable as the ones in the capital.

Ramses raced his horse and ten of his men to the gate, to catch at least the last of the Kamahi, some that had been stupid and greedy, trying to loot a little before leaving. They exited the gates and that's when Ramses saw her in the faint shadowed moonlight. She had been thrown over a horse withers like a sack of grain as a tall a man mounted the horse behind her carefully and took off towards the distant sands.

"STOP THEM! Don't let them escape!" Ramses shouted as he launched his horse towards the band that was already galloping away. His eyes never leaving Sayuri's limp body and the dark stain on her back. As he raced towards the Kamahi men fleeing he knew there wouldn't be any chance of catching them. And loosing Sayuri made him feel like a sword had gone through his heart.

**And she gets captured again! Please Review and let me know what you think! I'm a little not sure how I'm going to write the next part but your Reviews will help!**


	15. Chapter 15: Kamahi

**Sorry everybody that it had taken so long to write this chapter... I was a little suck on how to right it. It is a little bit short but I wrote it cause it was stuck in my head. I hope you like it! Don't own Red River, but my characters are mine! hahahaha There are some twist in this one, hope you like it!**

Chapter 15: Kamahi

Sayuri slowly opened her eyes, feeling very groggy and her back on fire. The light filtered through the cloth that fluttered gently in the morning breeze. Sayuri sat up when she heard soft murmurings outside her tent. The pain that shot through her lower back brought back what had happened that distant night. From all the sounds outside and the fact that she wasn't tied up Sayuri hoped that Leila hadn't gotten her. But she also knew that she wasn't with Ramses and she knew she had to get back to him soon.

Sayuri bit her lip until the pain subsided and her dizziness died down. It only took half a minute and Sayuri knew that it had to be a good sign that she was on the recovery but it also told her that she had been unconscious for awhile. Breathing a sigh of relief her mind started to work on a way to escape. There wasn't anyone inside the tent with her and Sayuri with the help of the sun saw no dark shadows at the tent's entrance.

Sayuri got off the small cot slowly and stood; taking deep breaths while the room stopped spinning. She was dressed in a loose light tan dress that hung to her knees and the sleeves to her wrist, she also wore light brown pants the hung looses on her legs, but she felt surprisingly cool and someone had cleaned and braided her hair into one long braid that hit the middle of her back. Her bandages that wrapped around her torso itched slightly but she ignored it. "I have to find a way out." She whispered to herself as she looked around the room. The casual sounds outside make her feel comfortable that no one knew she was awake and she took a step away from the cot. The tent was big and seemed to be like a house, with tapestries that hung between rooms like a divider. Sayuri smelled the sunshine and could feel the sand cool underneath the thin rugs move with her small steps as she made her way towards what she hoped was the back of the tent.

Finally she felt the gentle breeze brush her face and saw the blazing blue sky through a small crack from the back entrance. Sayuri approached the exit hesitantly, not able to see anywhere she could hide once she left the safety of the tent. Suddenly she heard a soft nicker and the swish of a tail, then the tell tale pawing of a hoof. Sayuri carefully moved the fabric away slightly and caught the swish of a black horse tail. The horse was facing away from her, making it a little difficult to approach it without it startling and making noise, attracting humans to the area. '_But this might be my only chance' _She thought quickly. Ramses face floated to her mind and she knew he must be worried about her. '_Ramses.' _ She thought as some sort of silent pray and opened fabric enough to let her through and hide in shadows created by the tent.

The beautiful sorrel colored horse was a few feet in front of her, tied to some sort of post. And to Sayuri's relief he was still saddled. His tale swished again and the big horse pawed his black socked feet on the sand. With a quick look around to make sure no one was there she stepped out of the shadows. "Hey big boy," Sayuri called as softly as she could but still loud enough to alert the horse of her presence. She held her hands out in front of her, "I'm not going to hurt you… I bet you want to go for a ride right? Maybe you can show me the way out of this place." The horse's big head turned around and he looked at her what almost looked like irritation. If a horse could hold such an emotion. Sayuri had reached the sorrel's left side right next to the saddle… he was a bit bigger than she thought and she would have to jump a little to get on top of him. Thinking about it made her back start to throb but she ignored it. She needed to get back to Ramses. She put her hands on the saddle and saw that there was still a sword strapped there. When she applied pressure, ready to jump to mount the horse neighed in outrage and sidestepped away from her. She fell to the ground, her lower back throbbing in protest to the jarring it had just received.

"What was that?" She heard a deep voice man's voice that was much too close to her. She stood up hastily looking for a place to escape. But it was too late. In front of her stood two men. But the taller one with long black hair braided into a long ponytail caught her eye the most.

"Akil." She gasped out. That didn't make any sense but there he was, standing there looking at her in confusion. But that was the reason why she hesitated for a split second, the confusion. The Akil that had watched as she had been bled hadn't held any emotion. Sayuri caught the small movement of the second man, how had short brown hair and was tanned from the sun took a step toward her. She backed up and felt the presence of the horse right behind her. He had calmed down but he was still huffing out air. With a flash and slight protest from her back she twirled around and unsheathed the sword from the saddle. The horse whinnied again and stretch the rope tied to the post as much as it could to get away from her.

The sword was slightly heavy and her muscles protested but she couldn't think about it as she bit her lip to drive the dizziness that threatened to wash over her. The shorter man with brown hair swore and drew his sword as well. But Akil lifted his hand to stop him.

"We aren't going to hurt you." He said, his voice soothingly, "Unless do force us too." Already people where started to gather, young men, women and Sayuri saw a few children before they were pulled back by their mothers. Sayuri won the fight with her dizziness and held the sword higher.

"I won't let you trick me again." She told him just as the second man rushed her. But she had been ready; she blocked his sword with her own and parried to blow away. Stepping away from him. She thought the other would jump in to help and she would be trapped but all just watched wide eyed. She and the man circled each other; the man grinned and faked a jab to her side. Sayuri had remembered the move as one Khai had told her was a favorite to some men. She wasn't sure how but her body move on its own, even if her back throbbed. She twisted to the side and brought her sword up, knowing the man's next blow would be toward her head. She shoved his sword away and nicked him on the arm. He hissed as the scratched pearled drops of blood.

The surprise in the man's eyes was quickly replaced by wariness. They started to circle each other again. This time the man came at her straight on, believing his brute force would knock her down. Time started to slow and race backward when Sayuri had been attacked the same way. She could feel Ramses guiding her to step lightly the side, twirl in a circle toward him and level the tip of the sword with his chest. She breathing was hard and she could feel the wet trickle of blood down the small of her back. "Don't move." She told him with a voice steady than she thought it would be.

Everyone around them was stunned to silence. Sayuri's eye found the man that looked like Akil without lowering her sword, "I want a horse now." The man just nodded and a younger boy went to do her bidding. Whispers floated around her but everyone stayed where they were.

"She defeated Malachi…

She is what the Egyptians soldiers claim.

Isis

…Isis,"

The whispers melted into a buzzing noise as the pain started taking hold of her. Still the tall man hadn't said anything. Sayuri didn't understand why he hadn't ordered them to attack her. They could have easily done it. She could feel her arm aching at keeping the sword level with the man's heart. He –Malachi – had relaxed a little bit, as much as a man could with a sword pointed at him. A small gray mare was brought up fully saddled. The man took the reins from the boy and waved his hand to everyone. With more mummers they slowly dispersed, leaving only a handful of men. When the man got closer Sayuri could see that he even had gray eyes that Akil had, even though his looked more like storm clouds than cold dull steal.

"Lower you're blade, no one will harm you." He seemed so honest as he held the reins out to her.

"What purpose did you bring me hear Akil? It is too late for the lunar eclipse."

At the word Akil he looked like he had been slapped, his eyes turning darker, like storm clouds ready to burst open with rain, "Akil? That is not my name." He said the name sharply like he didn't even want it on his lips; but then his words softened, "I am Kahotep. Leader of the Kamahi. You fought bravely both five days ago and again, during the hija today. You have earned your freedom and I would like my man back now."

Warily Sayuri lowered her weapon, mostly because her arm where started to feel like lead. Malachi stepped back away from her rubbing his chest where the point of the sword had rested. She didn't understand what a hija was; she had just fought to protect her life. She took the reins from Kahotep's hands. Yet no one tried to recapture her. They had to have guessed who she was, yet they hadn't done anything. Putting it to the back of her mind she mounted the quiet gray mare, her back was on fire but she pushed it to the back of her mind once again. "What direction is the Nile?" She asked looking at Kahotep. He just pointed straight ahead. She kneed the mare and she took off like a shot.

The waves of dizziness were overwhelming as Sayuri once again dug her nails into her palm. She didn't know how long she had been traveling but the sun was scorching up high in the sky. Like an oven light, wanting the bake her to a crisp. She knew now that it might have been dump to ride off without knowing exactly where she was, and how far she was away from the Nile. She reached around with her hand and pressed it too her lower back, she pulled away when she felt the stickiness and looked to see her hands where slightly stained red. She had to find a place to rest and soon if she wanted to live long enough to see Ramses. The hot blinding sand seemed to blur together as Sayuri's throat pleaded for water. Still the horse went on, her sides covered in sweat. Sayuri looked down worriedly. The horse needed to be watered soon as well.

"Nice plan Sayuri," She said sarcastically. The hot sun created waves of heat that bounced of the sand created strange images. She closed her eyes as another wave was dizziness washed over her. She didn't remember opening them again.

* * *

"We'd better rest here for the night," Eli called out to the other men as the stopped near an oasis. "We will rest here and then start out again early in the morning." Most of the men mumbled in agreement and they got off their horses and led them to the water. But the man named Eli got of his horse and then went to the one tied to his to lift off the dark young boy off his own saddle. "Wake up young lad, go and get a drink."

Ebo opened his eyes and blinked letting his eyes adjust to the weakening light, "I thought you said we would be there already." He snapped earning his a light cuff on the ear.

"Are you so eager to be captured?" Eli joked as he led to boy to water, "When I found you two days ago you where almost dead. Trying to find the Kamahi camp, I have to say I was impressed.

"I don't need your opinion on what you think about me." Ebo glared up at him, "I just need you to take me there."

"You do know once you're there. We can't let you go." Eli said as he bent down and cupped the cool liquid into his mouth, "You might be a slave for the Egyptians but I don't know if I can trust you not the go running back to them and tell them where our home is."

"I'm not a slave!" Ebo said lifted his head from the water where he had been drinking. Not even thinking about what it might look like. His slightly curly hair was straight from the water. Eli hid his smile as he looked at Ebo. They had been returned from the small raid they had down on the troops that where going to join up with General Ramses army when they had found the boy lying in the sand, his horse nowhere in sight. When they had finally revived to boy he had said that he was looking for the Kamahi camp. Wanting to see if his friend had been brought there. He had fought them at first, but he had such spirit that Eli couldn't think about just leaving him to die.

"Eli!" One of his men called out to him, "You'd better come and look at this." Eli stood up and made his way to the other side of the pool. A few of his men were crowded around some sort of huge object. As Eli got closer he saw it wasn't an object but a woman. Eli felt a small body race past him and squeeze in between his men.

"Lady Sayuri!" Ebo's voice called out to her. "She is hurt, which one of you did it!" He looked at them and glared that each man slightly took a step back, quickly shaking their heads. His men separated to let Eli through. The back of the woman's dress was dark with blood, but it looked like it had stopped. Her hair was braided away from her face and her skin was an ivory peachy tone and seemed to glow in the moonlight.

"Sir, we found a gray mare, she is one of ours" Someone came up behind him. "What should we do?"

Eli thought silently for a moment. Clearly the one Ebo had been searching for was the young woman. But that still didn't make sense as the why she was here. She must have been with the Egyptian forces but what was a woman doing with them. Had she done something which had forced the Kamahi her? He didn't know but he knew that he had to bring both of them back to Kahotep. "Get some bandages for her." He told the man standing next to him. "Ebo," he started but Ebo interrupted him.

"I aint going nowhere." Ebo said, his vocabulary slipping back to the time when he was in the slums. Ebo held Sayuri's head in his lap, brushing her hair absentmindedly.

"Go get some water and food," Eli told another one of his men. "I want to be able to ride home tomorrow, and she has to be fit enough to ride a horse."

Everyone around left, and went to either tend the horses or various other chores. The bandages where brought quickly and Eli took them, kneeling down towards the girl. Ebo looked a little suspicious but he come to sort of trust Eli, enough so that he wouldn't do anything to Sayuri if he was sitting right there.

Eli lifted her slowly and she moan but didn't wake; he lifted her shirt and found that the bandaged where soaked with blood. Using his knife he cut them off. Quickly washing the wound he wrapped the clean bandaged around her torso. She moaned a little when he tied the knot; finishing. This time her eyes did open slight.

"Wha-," She gasped out. Her eyes move and found Ebo, her smile was small but genuine, "Ebo, I must be dreaming." She said as she closed her eyes again.

"Sayuri! You aren't dreaming. I'm here. I found you!" Ebo told her. He reached touching her shoulder but Eli stopped him.

"You should let her sleep. Don't worry she will be alright now." Eli told him and he went to go wash his hand and get ready for the night. It had been an interesting past few days and he wanted to know what his older brother; Kahotep would think of it.

**WELL~ what do you guys think? Please let me know. I'm not entirely sure how I'm going to go on for the next chapter. I kind now but ideas and comments would help me out tons. Knowing what people think and what they like help me write better, and faster ( hint hint). Thanks for reading. and a big THANK YOU to all the people that put me on their favorites and alerts!**


	16. Chapter 16: Lunar Eclispe

**Here is the very very long awaited Chapter 16! MUCHO APOLOGIES for taking so long to write it. First I had writer's block and then things got super hectic for a while. Then I finally was able to start writing but I didn't have to motivation to finish. Until someone reviewed and made me smile and want to write. Thank You BlessedChi , Slinny xo, serena83, Cryo89, and everyone else that has been checking up on me and favoriting my fanfic Enjoy! **

Chapter 16: Lunar Eclipse

Sayuri had slept for two whole days and when she woke up she was in a different tent and Ebo was with her. Having Ebo with her surprised her the most but Sayuri was relieved that he was with her. She knew she could escape with him but when he told her how he had actually came to the camp Sayuri knew it would be harder without any sense of direction. "I wonder how long I've been here." Sayuri thought out loud. Sayuri and Ebo where in the tent of a man named Eli and his wife, Zera , who was taking care of Sayuri's wound.

"Well when I left the general and traveled after ya, I think it was about six days. So I think we've been here for nine days." Ebo said as he played with the thread on his shirt.

"Only one day left," Sayuri whispered and held the ankh in her hand, feeling the edges dig into her palm. Zalika, the High Priestess of Isis had told her that the ankh would not be able to protect her on the night of the lunar eclipse; and if she was by any water, Yamanu would be able to find her. Sayuri felt a familiar twinge of panic in her stomach; she had to get out of this camp.

"You knew that we were moving the camp?" Eli came into the tent and Sayuri stiffened. "I thought that was top secret," His voice was light and he looked over to Ebo with a grin, "Been sneaking around again huh? We should put a bell on you." Ebo grinned proudly but shook his head.

"Nah, she ain't talking about moving." Ebo squeezed Sayuri's hand, "Don't worry I'll protect you," He said softly. Sayuri felt her heart melt and the young boy's words. He was so brave.

"Well I guess I just gave away the secret," Eli said throwing his hands in the air with a shrug. "Oh well. But we are moving to a different camp. This one is farther away from the battle."

Sayuri thought right away of Ramses and she wondered if he was looking for her. She knew he had a battle to fight with the people that had taken her and a part of her hoped he would find her soon. She had always thought she would be with him when the lunar eclipse happened. "Where are we moving to?" Sayuri asked.

Eli looked at Sayuri, when they had brought her back to the camp he was told stories of how she ended up with the Kamahi and her brave yet foolish escape. The people were starting to believe that she was the reincarnation of Isis as the Egyptian soldiers believed. This Sayuri has even proved herself by defeating Kahotep's Second Malachi in the hija. The hija being a battle for power and if this woman knew of their ways she would be the second in command right now. Eli held the third position and that suited him just fine, even though he was Kahotep's younger brother. Regardless Kahotep and others of the camp regarded Sayuri with a sense of awe and curiosity. Eli, after having her in his home and seeing her interact with Ebo, believed that she was a young woman that didn't have any business being in this war, she was kind even if she was wary. "We are moving to one of my favorite places," Eli smiled at her, "It is hidden away and very hard to find, but also near a big oasis that has the sweetest water."

Sayuri felt her stomach drop at the mention of water, "When are we leaving?"

"Everyone is packing now."

Sayuri felt Eli squeeze her hand tighter and she felt the blood drain from her face. Before thinking, "I can't go," slipped through her lips, shaking with fear.

Eli looked at her in confusion, "Everyone goes, it isn't a choice."

Sayuri bit her lip to stop herself from revealing too much, "I need to talk to Kahotep, "She said quickly, "I can't go-, everything will turn out badly," Already Sayuri was already trying to get up, "Let me speak to him; can't we move after tonight?"

"We can't wait until tonight," Kahotep came into the tent. He had been passing by and had heard Sayuri.

She still couldn't believe how much Akil and Kahotep looked alike and yet so different. They had the same features but where Akil was cold and unfeeling, Kahotep was strong and passionate.

"The Egyptians are sending scouts to look over the area and are getting to close," Kahotep only talked to her, "It seems general Ramses is missing his concubine."

At the mention of Ramses Sayuri felt her heart think about him while she held back a retort. Kahotep had only spoken to her a few times and even them Sayuri saw the differences between the two men. She knew that Kahotep knew Akil but not their relationship with one another, even though they had to be brothers.

Kahotep looked at her for one more second before turning to his younger brother, "Eli go and help Malachi with the horses and carts. A storm is approaching and I don't want anything damaged during the travel. Then Kahotep glanced at the boy and Eli nodded.

"Come Ebo," Eli said grabbing the boy on the scruff of his shirt playfully dragging him out of the tent, "You've been lazing around long enough."

"I ain't lazin', I'm protectin'!" Ebo protested and swatted Eli's hand away, but followed him none the less. This left Sayuri and Kahotep along together in the tent.

When Eli left with Ebo, Kahotep turned his gaze towards Sayuri. She turned away from him and pretended to be very interested in her sleeve, there was a loose thread that she fiddled with.

"My apologies if your clothes aren't what you are used to." His tone was not sarcastic but not entirely sincere.

Sayuri looked up at him, startled, "They are just fine," in fact if they had pants they would be perfect, fitting her style perfectly, loose and not flashy. There was an awkward pause as they looked at each other in confusion both not expecting each other's reactions. Kahotep recovered first.

"Is there any other reason why we should wait another day beside that your Ramses is getting closer?" His tone was serious with a little mocking.

Sayuri held his gaze, "Ramses is not mine." She told him before she could stop the words. They were true, not matter how much it hurt to admit.

"Then is there any other reason or is this conversation over?" Kahotep had things that needed to be done but he was intrigued about the young woman. Sayuri licked her lips and Kahotep's sharp gray eyes caught the movement. She was just like the goddess Isis that so many had come to call her. Kahotep had seen it back in the Egyptian camp. She looked so soft and fragile, belonging in a beautiful cage rather than out on the battle field. But she had shown a brilliant spirit when he had first seen her, offering herself to them to save the General when most woman, like the one with her, would have given up the location without a second thought. She had also proven herself when she had battled like a lioness even when she was injured. Kahotep didn't believe that Egyptians where teaching woman to fight anymore. He had never met anyone outside his village that had as much spirit as she did and it was layered nicely with a gentleness that she wore like a second skin.

"I can't be by water," Sayuri spoke bringing Kahotep back to the conversation.

"Why is that?"

Sayuri looked torn about what she was going to say and how it would affect the people around her and even Ramses.

"I'm afraid of it." She said quickly not looking up.

"You are lying" He replied swiftly. He could see she was torn about telling him the truth and was afraid of what might happen if she didn't.

Sayuri sighed clutching her ankh, "You wouldn't believe me." She said softly, but she knew she had to tell him something of else he wouldn't let it go.

Kahotep softened at her distraught look, she was deathly afraid of something, "Sayuri," She looked up at him; "I have seen and heard many things in my life. You are now under my care as long as you here. Tell me what it is you are so afraid of."

"Tonight is a lunar eclipse and a man wants to and will be able to come and kill me."

"Who is this man?" Kahotep replied his eyes turning to sharp steel.

"I don't know." Sayuri didn't want to give him too much information.

"You are lying to me again Sayuri," His voice was deep and commanded that she didn't lie to him again. He took a step closer to her and grabbed her chin softly making her look at him. "I cannot protect you if I don't know what I'm up against."

Sayuri looked away, her heart beating fast in a panic. She could tell Kahotep was serious about protecting her, but would that change if she told him the truth? That her death would kill the pharaoh that was killing off his people, Sayuri knew if she mentioned that it was a priest that wanted to kill her he would definitely demand to know more.

"I-I can't tell you more, I'm sorry," She whispered. Kahotep dropped her chin and she dropped her head to her chest.

Kahotep straightened and looked at her, "Then, without a reason, I will not delay the move. I'm sorry," He told her. Sayuri looked up at the tone of his voice, he actually sounded sad that she didn't trust him but his gaze gave nothing away. "We will be leaving soon so we can reach the oasis by night fall. And I wouldn't suggest you try to run. That sandstorm is right behind us." He said over his shoulder as he left the tent.

In a few hours the camp was completed gone, not a trace was left behind as everything was packed on camels and horses. Sayuri was given a horse to ride because her wound was still healing while Ebo walked beside her. Her horse was tethered to Kahotep's black horse, the one she had tried to steal. As they started off Sayuri saw many of the villagers and how they interacted with each other. They were like a big family that got along well together. Helping the elders out, the children laughing and running alongside their scolding mothers, everyone seemed so kind to each other. Sayuri also saw a different side to Kahotep, a kinder side when he showed affection towards the children and she even heard his laugh when one of his men told a funny story. He horse always seemed to be leading to way even though he hardly rode the beast. Often he would get off to let the horse rest or Kahotep would put some of the children on the horse to ride. Many of the villagers were curious of her but would only look at her oddly and whisper to each other. The looks weren't sinister, more just curious than anything else. The children would come up as close as they dared and smile up at her. She would smile back and they'd run off giggling. Sayuri looked down and Ebo and he shrugged with a small grin on his face.

Malachi's horse came pounding up after they started walking again from their mid- afternoon break. He went right up beside Kahotep, jumped off while the horse was midstride and landed next to Kahotep who was walking.

"Your attention is need at the back of the caravan." He told him with a look of frustration, "Vena and Sara are at it again and won't listen to anyone."

Kahotep nodded, "Keep everyone moving," he said as they switched places and Kahotep rode Malachi's horse to the back.

There was silence before one of the children spoke up, "You have pretty hair," They shy eight-year old proclaimed.

Sayuri smiled, "Thank you. I like yours too."

"Where did you learn how to fight?" The boy next to her asked, "It was amazing the way you whoosh!" He sliced the air with his hand, "and then Malachi was on the ground!" Everyone laughed.

"Hey!" Malachi said making to swipe the boy, but the children were too quick and ran off giggling. Sayuri would have felt worried if there wasn't a cheerful grin on Malachi's face. When the children left she spoke to him softly.

"I'm sorry," She told him. He looked back at her in surprise, "I didn't mean any offense when I attacked you. I-I was just confused."

Malachi laughed, "I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't come at you like I did. It was my own fault for trying to tangle with a wounded sacred lioness." He winked at her, "Next time I won't be so easily surprised. He grinned and Sayuri couldn't help but grin back.

The rest of the trip to the oasis was pleasant with many of the women and children finally getting the courage to come up to Sayuri and smile and politely chat with her. When Kahotep came up many people chatted with him and joked around. She saw a different side of him, still a leader but kind and warm to his people and often ruffling the children's hair and talking with the women and men. It was like one big family that all cared for each other and welcomed Sayuri to that warmth. It was not something she was used to but she found it hard to resist.

But with the sun stinking faster than she liked she felt fear start to bubble inside of her, while everyone was chatting excitedly about reaching the oasis. The sun was just setting when they reached the oasis and Sayuri couldn't deny that it was wonderful. Many of the younger children and some of the older ones dove right into the crystal blue water while the elder's sat in the shade cooling themselves off. Everyone was busy unloading the animals, watering them and unpacking. Seven of the men started unrolling tarps and setting up shelters for the upcoming sand storm. Already the wind had picked up.

Kahotep helped Sayuri down and held her for a minute while the pain left her side, "You are shaking," he remarked and Sayuri pulled away from him. Ebo was at her side instantly and she patted her arm gently, she smiled down at him.

They had just gotten everything tied up and shelters made when the sandstorm created a thick grainy wall between them and the setting sun and washed everything in a gritted bath. When the storm finally past; the dark sky greeted them with dazzling stars and the full moon. Torches were lit and fires were made to make dinner. The dark mirror of the water sparkled like black crystal under the torchlight and starts. Out of the corner of her eye Sayuri kept an eye on the water and another on the steadily rising moon. She stayed away from the gaiety of the people that were now settling down for the night. Ebo had come and brought her food as Sayuri kept an eye on the water and the other on the steadily rising moon. It was getting later into the night and the long walking had exhausted Ebo. His eyes started faltering as he fought to stay up.

"You can sleep Ebo, it is alright."

"I ain't." He told her in a groggy voice. "Not 'til everything is alright."

"It is fine Ebo," She patted his shoulder and ruffled his hair, "I'm awake enough for the both of us." Sayuri knew she wouldn't be able to relax enough for sleep until the eclipse was over.

"No- I gotta stay up." He said even as his eyes closed. He was mumbling for a while before he finally fell asleep. Sayuri covered him with a blanket as she got up and left. She didn't want him captured or worse killed because of his association with her. Next, she went in search of a weapon. Whatever was going to happen; she would be ready.

The camp was quiet except for the occasional snore and crack of fire. Still Sayuri stayed to the shadows and out of the gazes of the men standing guard. How she was going to get a sword she didn't know but with the moon high in the sky Sayuri knew she didn't have much time. When she stepped out of the first tent with no luck the lunar eclipse was already starting. She clutched her ankh knowing that from this point on it wouldn't protect her. The white full moon slowly lost its light as the earth cast its shadow. Someone touched her shoulder and Sayuri gasped and twirled around to face to face with Eli.

"What do you think you are doing?" He asked her. He gave her a wry smile, "You're acting like someone is out to get you," He chuckled but stopped when she didn't smile back. "What's wrong?" He asked worriedly. "Do I need to get Kahotep?" He turned to get Kahotep who was on night duty when she grabbed his arm.

"Don't!"

"Why? Sayuri what is wrong?" This time he grabbed her arms.

"I-I," Sayuri didn't know what to say.

Suddenly a gentle breeze of the desert stopped into a dead silence. Eli looked out to the night that had turned pitch black, the moon fully covered. Sayuri felt stiff in his arms, as he looked at her in the dim torchlight, her eyes were on where the moon was. "What?" He asked her.

"I need a weapon." She told him as she looked at him. Her voice was steady because she knew that she couldn't run away anymore. It was time and she had to defend herself or most likely die. She couldn't run away from the camp because she had no idea where she was. Plus, on the journey here, many people had been generous to her and she felt comfortable with the people. She could have been treated horribly as a prisoner but they had welcomed her. Something that even her own family didn't do much of.

Eli was shocked, not sure what to say. She looked up at him, resolve shining in her eyes. "Please Eli; I need something to protect myself with. Something-, someone is coming and I need to protect myself."

Eli saw the determination I her eyes and her nodded. He turned to go and Sayuri was about to follow. She stopped short when she saw him skirt past to the oasis. She waited in the oppressive silence for what seemed like an hour when a splash from the oasis making her jump. But it was just Eli coming towards her caring a sword.

"Sorry. It's really pitch black out here, you can't see-," He gave a small cry before falling crumpled, the sword flying from his hands with a big shadow standing over him, chuckling.

"Now, little princess, it is time to do what you were brought here for," Sayuri recognized Badru's voice. "Yamanu was very angry that Leila failed to bring you back early," He took a step towards her, "He wanted to see what other powers he could use with your blood until he killed you," His voice was meaning and Sayuri felt a cold chill at the insinuation.

He took a step towards her placing a huge axe over his shoulder. Sayuri took one look at the axe and lunged for the sword Eli had dropped. Badru lunged at her swinging his axe straight towards but she blocked his stroke with the sword sheath. The force of his strength reverberated all throughout her body and made her muscles protested at the brute strength bearing down on her. Sayuri's arms shrieked at her and she finally pulled every once in her body to shove away from Badru and get on her feet steadying herself.

He laughed at her. "Do you even know how to use that?" Sayuri glared at him while unsheathing your sword not answering his question. "I guess I won't be able to take you in pristine condition like Yamanu asked."

"There is no way I'm going with you!" She told him. He frowned at her retort and raised his axe, coming right at her.

She was ready for him. She blocked his axe with the sword, hearing the metal biting the wood hardly making a dent in the dense wood. She pulled away from him before he could over power her. She heard Ramses in her mind when they had been training. Since men usually relied on their power she would have to rely on her speed and small size to get into places people didn't usually go for. He came at her again and she moved out of the way swinging her sword with all her might only to hit wood again. He was laughing at her but Sayuri stayed cool. She had to focus when she fought him because he could overpower her at any moment. Sayuri knew she had to wait for any opening that he would unwillingly give her. Sayuri didn't realize that they had moved away from the camp and towards the oasis and she knew that if she was near the water she was in trouble. Badru's feet splashed in the water and he grinned, kicking the water at her. Sayuri dodged it and he chuckled.

"What, afraid of a little water?" He grinned and kicked the water again.

"I don't think it matter's if she is afraid or not. What does matter is that you are not welcomed here." A voice came from out of the shadows. Underneath the faint starlight and torchlight Sayuri saw Kahotep's figure. "I suggest you leave before you pay for trespassing with your life." He drew his own sword.

Suddenly the water bubbled around her and shot up to wrap around her legs. Flash backs of nearly being drowned to death hit her like a hammer and she fought against the water trying to run but not being able to move her feet. Kahotep called her name and started to run toward her only to have Badru intercept him. Blades clashed and both pulled apart a little surprised at each other's strength.

"I can't kill the girl but I sure can kill you!" Badru laughed a grin making his face grotesque. They started circling each other and swung at each other. They came together each time with a loud crash and each time Kahotep had to step back, his strength weaken against the big brute.

Sayuri tried to take another step to go and help Kahotep, only to be tripped by the water which started to drag her into the oasis into a big black whirl pool waiting for her. Sayuri grabbed onto the sparse grass trying to drag herself away from the water and towards the sword she has accidently dropped. Already the eclipse was fading; the light of the moon coming back and Sayuri felt a little power return to the ankh as she reached for her sword. She flipped herself onto her back and sliced at the water off her legs. The water shattered but Sayuri knew that wouldn't stop Yamanu, he was desperate and would come back full force until the eclipse was totally gone.

Voices where coming towards all of them and Sayuri knew people where starting to wake up from the noises. But she couldn't think about that right now. Kahotep was stumbling with gash on his arm and a shallow cut on his leg. He was slowly down and Badru was using it to his advantage. But with the dark eclipse losing its strength Sayuri shot up and ran towards the two men.

Badru tripped Kahotep chuckling as he raised his axe up over his head ready to strike the killing blow, only to swing and cry out in pain as Sayuri came from behind swing her sword and connecting with his hand; cutting off his right hand. Badru turned around and growled at her bloodlust in his eyes as dark blood spilled from his severed hand. "I will get you for this b*tch!" He yelled at her and took a step towards her but then stopped. He looked around widely seeing people running towards them in the moonlight. Whose light was becoming stronger by the second. Badru clenched his other hand around his stump and went towards the water. "Don't forget this. Because I won't," He told her with a deathly glare before disappearing into the water.

The full moon shone brightly as Sayuri collapsed on the ground as Kahotep can towards her. She looked at him concern in her eyes, "Are you alright?" She tried to tend to his arm but he captured her hands in his big one.

"Is this what you didn't want to tell me about?" Kahotep asked her. His hand was warm and gently but his gaze was serious and demanded an answer.

Sayuri nodded, "His master, a priest, wants to use my life to take down the Egyptian Empire. I was afraid that if you knew-," He stopped her with a finger on her lips.

"I would never use your life to achieve a goal." He slowly moved his finger away from her lip and down to her chin. "You are far more precious than bringing down a rotting empire." He leaned closer and kissed her.

Sayuri was too shocked to move, let alone close her eyes. But when people's voices got closer she pulled away, her cheeks burning. She turned away wondering why her chest hurt so bad and all she could think about was Ramses.

**There you go everybody I hope you like it and so very SORRY for talking so LONG! Review and let me know what you think. . . I know what I have to write next it is just going to be a little awhile because Finals are coming up! . But I will try to get the next Chapter out for a Christmas Present. REVIEW PLEASE! THEY MAKE ME HAPPY! **


	17. Chapter 17: Start to the end

**Sorry it took **_**forever**_**! Please read the note at the end. I need some help for the next part. And sorry… it is a little short than what you might be used to. … **

Chapter 17: Start to the end

Khai watched as General Ramses paced around the tent in a livid rage. All the soldiers were not brave enough to relay the important message to the angry General and left Khai to the task. Last night had been the lunar eclipse and Ramses had a molten lava of frustration under a thin layer of calm. Ever since Sayuri's disappearance he had been that way, with the frustration building as the eclipse approached. Last night he had done sword drills until sweat poured from his body and still he wouldn't sleep even when he looked ready to pass out. Seiti, his personal servant and aid finally had to drug him for him to sleep. Suffice to say Ramses was more livid than ever when he woke up. In the tent Seiti and Khai stood quietly as Ramses paced an aura of mad energy surrounding him like a cloak. Ramses had wanted to yell at Seiti and almost did but knew that he had needed to sleep, since he hadn't been able to for a couple of days.

"Master Ramses" Khai finally had enough courage to say, "There is a message for you."

Ramses stopped pacing and clenched his hands, "and that is?"

"Lord Mentis is joining the battlefield, taking General Djoser's place since he is needed back in Thebes. It is also said that Mentis know the whereabouts of the Kamahi camp." Khai told Ramses that for once had a shown a slight interest, "Lord Mentis is on his way to the camp now. The messenger informed me that Mentis should reach the camp in a week."

"Yet this messenger did not think to inform you where the camp was?" Ramses voice was cool, "Even though we are probably closer to the camp than Mentis?"

Khai decided that it would be best not to talk after such a comment and cast his eyes down. Seiti on the other hand did speak, "Don't you find it strange that it was only after last night the Mentis knows where the Kamahi location is? When none of the scouts we sent out where able to find a trace of it?"

Ramses looked over to Seiti, "Mentis has lots of power, really only second to that of the Pharaoh and the Vizier. It would be in his best interest for the Visor to become sick. All he needs is something like finding the Kamahi camp . . ." Ramses didn't finish his thoughts out loud. It was at this point that he knew Mantis was working with Yamanu. Mentis had the most to gain from working with the leech. Yamanu had used the lunar eclipse to find Sayuri and would have no trouble giving the location of the camps, especially if that was where Sayuri was.

"I want to ride out within the hour. We will catch up with Mantis and his people or else I will have everyone's hide!" Ramses bellowed as both Seiti and Khai went to deliver the orders.

"Sayuri," Ramses muttered to himself, "Sayuri please still be alive. You can't die." He closed his eyes tightly and saw Sayuri's beautiful face. "I'm coming for you."

The next day was filled with worry and concern about the last night's events. Many of the elders where concerned about their location being known and the talk could be heard inside the tent. Ebo stood next to where Sayuri sat as she ate her late breakfast. Ebo was upset that he wasn't able to protect Sayuri but was glad she was safe. She didn't seem harmed besides a few bruises but she was still very quiet and seemed troubled. Ebo didn't like that one bit and when Eli came to fetch her for Kahotep, Ebo stepped in his path. His little body stood all up to his four and a half feet height and glared at Eli.

"Lady Sayuri is not to be bothered." He said firmly.

Eli stopped and looked at the young boy. He had to hold back his grin at Ebo's determined face and though that Ebo would make a fine bodyguard when he was older. Eli just sighed, "Sorry orders are orders, unless you want me to have another bump to match the one I got last night." He turned slightly, seeing that he got Sayuri's attention.

"Are you alright?" Sayuri asked worriedly. She hated that other people were hurt because of her. It was all her fault that things turned out the way they did. The Kamahi had only been nice to her, helping her when she was injured and during the eclipse but all she did was cause trouble for them. "I really didn't want anyone to get hurt."

This time Eli chuckled, "My head is thicker than you think. I'm alright Sayuri." He saw the relief fill her eyes.

"I'm glad. Did you need me for something?"

"Kahotep was asking for you. He wanted to see for himself that you were alright but the Healers refuse to let him outside."

"Oh yes o-of course I'll go." Sayuri got up to follow Eli out of the tent.

"Lady Sayuri, you really don't have to if you aren't feeling well." Ebo said grabbing her hand a worried look on his face.

Sayuri wanted to hug him so bad but she knew that Ebo would be embarrassed if she did. Instead she smiled at him, "I'm fine Ebo, thank you." Regardless Ebo followed her out of the tent to make sure no one else bothers his too kind mistress.

When they reached Kahotep's tent, Sayuri saw him sitting on a small cot with bandages around his arm where he had been wounded.

"I'm so sorry," Sayuri told him when she saw him, "Shouldn't you be lying down?"

Kahotep smiled calmly at her, "It is just a scratch. Are you alright?" He asked in return. Sayuri nodded. "Good. Now I need to ask you something a little difficult …" Kahotep trailed off and looked at Eli and Ebo.

Eli clasped the boy's shoulder and steered him outside, "Let's go get something to eat, shall we? Then I can show you a few more tricks with that daggers of yours."

Ebo grinned, "I bet I could teach ya more."

When the two were gone the tent suddenly got very quiet. Sayuri was thinking about last night when Kahotep had kissed her. She had been too surprised to say anything before.

"Can you tell me everything? I know that you said a little before but is there anything you missed last night?" Kahotep motioned her to come and sit next to him. Sayuri sat down hesitantly.

Sayuri knew that Kahotep was only trying to help, but she had already caused him so much trouble. "It's very complicated. I-I don't even understand it myself." Kahotep took her hand and nodded for her to go on. Sayuri sighed and started telling him her story.

-.-.-.-

"We are close Master Ramses, only about two days ride away. No one can get close to the camp without alerting the Kamahi. If they found out we are here they would be gone before we even reached the camp." The messenger told Ramses as they stopped to rest the horses.

Ramses just nodded and then looked off to the other group of riders. His jaws clenched when a man broke off of them followed by two servants. Their horses were foaming at the mouth and sweat covered their flanks showing that the master didn't care about the health of his horses to reach his goal.

"Well General Ramses what a pleasure to see you. To imagine that you beat us here when you weren't even sure of the direction, I hope someday you'll let me on your secret." Mantis' banter was supposed to sound friendly but Ramses could hear the cold and clipped tone of anger and resentment.

"Sadly it is just a gift of mine and can't be taught," Ramses replied back as he bowed to Lord Mantis. Mantis returned to gesture with a half bow. "I am curious as how you were able to find the camp so fast … especially when no one has ever seen it."

Mantis ignored the question with a dismissive chuckle, "I have my ways. So tell me, what is your plan of action, Oh Great General?" Mantis dismounted from his horse and handed his reins to one of his servants.

"We can't get too close to the camp or else they will be alerted of our position. I think we should proceed at night and then ambush the camp during early day. My troops-,"

"That's seems a little severe for a bunch of tribesman don't you think? I believe this can be handled swift and promptly so I don't have to spend another day in this horrible desert. Besides," Mantis smirked at Ramses like they were both in on some joke even when his eyes held none of the humor, "wouldn't want to keep to the Pharaoh waiting would we?" He pulled away and shrugged his shoulders, "the rumors at court say that this –skirmish- should have been done weeks ago. Then maybe the Vizier wouldn't have tragically become so ill."

Ramses clenched his fists but said casually, "Yes, some would even say that black magic was involved when Vizier fell so ill. Especially since when last I saw him last he was expecting his 10th son.

Both looked at each other with cold calculating eyes. In the way that predators size each other up for a weakness, an opening. Mantis turned first as rage crossed his face and he barked at his slave to fetch him a more suitable horse. When the horse was presented Mantis mounted and looked at Ramses, "We are marching tomorrow night." Ramses bowed mockingly as the horse raced off to his master's camp.

….

"Why don't you stay here?" Kahotep asked. Sayuri had entered his tent the next morning. Sayuri felt a blush on her cheeks when he looked at her. It made her think of the kiss. Sayuri sat on the opposite side of him while they exchanged greetings before Kahotep asked her the question.

"What?"  
"Stay here, with the tribe. You won't have to worry about anything. You can have a normal home. No one will try to hurt you and if they do," he looked at her with his grey stormy eyes, "I'll protect you."

Sayuri felt warmth constrict her chest. No one had ever asked her to stay with them before. Back with her family they fought on who would be keeping her because she was a burden. Usually she moved between relatives and even then she was forced to live by herself.

"I-," Sayuri didn't know what she wanted. But those beautiful multi-coloring eyes flashed through her mind. "I can't" Sayuri told Kahotep, "I've caused so much trouble already and I know that not everyone will want me here. I'm the concubine of Ramses." Sayuri didn't mention that she had heard people talking that she was a spy for Ramses.

Kahotep moved to sit next to her. He then took her hand and folded it with his. "I don't care that you used to be a concubine Sayuri. You are here with me now. That's all the matters."

"Kahotep I-," She yelped in surprise when Kahotep pushed her down on the pillows with his chest pressing gently across her. He looked into her eyes as he brushed the hair away from her face. "I want you to stay with me," Sayuri looked away, feeling her face become hot.

"Why? I- I mean I just cause trouble for everyone, everywhere I go." Sayuri thought of Femi.

Kahotep didn't answer and Sayuri looked back at him. His eyes shown with wonderment, "Do you know why I took you instead of letting you bleed out?" Sayuri shook her head and looked up at Kahotep. "It was the looking in your eyes. You're determination when you were willing to give up your life to save the ones you care for. You're bravery, when you tried to steal my horse. You're fierceness is something that I haven't seen in any women other than those of the Kamahi Tribe. All of these attracted you to me."

Kahotep leaned close to her and kissed her gently. His hands rubbed her arms and caressed her cheek.

Sayuri pulled away from him and he let her go. She couldn't look at him, she was so embarrassed. She liked Kahotep because of his leadership skills and kind heart but …

'_I can't stop thinking of Ramses. Is he coming back for me? Does he think I'm dead?'_ She couldn't believe how much she missed his arrogant grin, strong arms, and mysterious eyes.

"Does that mean you are giving me a choice?" Sayuri's voice was quiet, "To leave or not?"

Kahotep felt his jaw clenched. "Do you want to go back to a life of a concubine? Living in a Harem, sharing one man with hundreds of other women? Given birth to children and having them be surrounding by half siblings? Then waiting for the day when Ramses tires of you?"

Sayuri felt a chill creep up her arms. She had been left alone her whole life. Would she be able to handle being alone again? Back in Japan, she was finally comfortable with the solitary life she had been living, and then she had gotten dragged into this world. Before Sayuri could answer Eli burst into the ten with Ebo on his tail.

"Brother! The Egyptians are about half a mile away."

"How did they find us?" Kahotep stood.

**Sorry this one took like over a two years to write. I've been living in a hole and hardly ever having to write. Plus I had a horrible case of writers block. I know this is a bad place to leave off but I know if I don't get this out to you guys. You will probably find me and beat me up! but I do need some advice. I'm not sure if I should just summarize the battle or just go on ahead and do it. Tell me what you think. **


	18. Chapter 18: Warrior's End

**Hey my fans that have stayed with me through my long dry spell of not writing anything. I'm so happy that people have written reviews and I guess I went with the battle. It isn't super great so please don't judge to harshly. And you will be happy to know that after this point chapters should be coming out more frequently. Not once a year. **

**Don't own Red River. **

**NOTE: Sorry about the confusion with the bad guy's name. From now on it will be writing as MENTIS. **

Chapter 18: The Warrior's End

Ramses clenched his hand and his horse shifted underneath him. Khai tensed but did nothing, awaiting his general's orders. "Damn that Mentis!" Ramses shouted.

With the dawning light Mentis had taken his troops and started towards the Kamahi camp without consulting Ramses at all. Ramses knew that all Lord Mentis wanted was the glory of defeating the Kamahi in a short amount of time. The Pharaoh would award him and that was something that made Ramses stomach role.

"Do you have orders?" Khai asked. Already Ramses soldiers were getting ready for battle.

"We will follow Lord Mentis. When the situation is handled I will deal with Mentis." Ramses said. Khai relayed the orders.

"What about the Lady Sayuri General Ramses?" Khai asked.

Ramses gazed at the rising smoke from the camps hideout. His felt his chest tightened. "Find her. We have to find her."

Cries filled the area as horses galloped down towards tents and swords clashed together. It was on the far side of the encampment but the sound carried. The moaning of dying men mingles with the shouts of soldiers overtaking the campsite. Soldiers had already started burning the tent farthest away from their leader tent and the stink wafted into the air.

Sayuri followed Kahotep and Eli out of the tent and saw Egyptian soldiers running down men and women, their swords raised high in the air. The smell and sight made her stomach turn uneasily, threatening to dispel her breakfast. This wasn't a battle, it was a massacre.

One of Kahotep's men had his horse saddled and ready to go. He mounted and many men followed suit. The Kamahi might not have been expecting the surprise attack, but they quickly prepared themselves to fight.

"Stay inside Sayuri. It should be safe," Kahotep yelled to her as he rode away to defend his people.

Sayuri stood frozen, as her heart tore into tiny pieces. She looked off into the distance as saw a soldiers swinging their swords and men, women, and children alike splattering their blood across the desert sand. She had never seen this much blood, heard so many scream, or smelt burning flesh that made her eyes water.

"My Lady," Ebo came to stand next her, putting his hand in hers, "What should we do?" Ebo's hand was shaking. Sayuri looked down at him, seeing his frightened but determined face helped Sayuri focus.

"We need to help the others get to safety. Stay out of sight and see if you can find everyone that is hiding. Bring them here to Kahotep's tent. It is furthest away from the fighting and behind the lines."

Ebo looked at her, took a deep breath, and nodded, "What about you my lady?"

Sayuri quickly went inside the tent and retrieved a sword. It was a little heavy but it would do. She brought it out and clutch it tightly, "I need to find Ramses and make him stop this."

She didn't want to imagine that this was all Ramses doing. She knew back when she was with him that things might have turned up this way but seeing women and children being slaughtered without being able to defend themselves; that was wrong.

"But these solders don't look-,"

"I know," Sayuri finished Ebo's thought. She didn't recognize any of the soldiers in the distance of the banner that flew, but that didn't necessarily mean anything. She knew that Ramses had been assigned to finding the Kamahi tribe and she knew he would be looking for her, "But he has to be here."

Ebo looked at her one last time before he disappeared around the back to find other's that he could bring back to Kahotep's tent. Sayuri took a deep breath, she had to find Ramses and stop all of the bloodshed.

She stuck to the edge of the tents as she made her was closer and closer to the fighting. People were fleeing in away from the fighting and she directed as many people as she could to Kahotep's tent. As she rounded a corner a yell caught her attention. She lifted her sword just in time to block a strike intended for her head. The Egyptian soldier smirked and thrust at her again.

"Where is General Ramses?" Sayuri demanded as she swerved away from the blade.

The soldier laughed. "Probably behind the lines sniveling like a baby, that's what generals do." He clashed his sword against hers and she pulled away. Sayuri knew the weight behind the sword would kill her if she let him get that close.

His words disturbed Sayuri. There was no way Ramses would be hiding in the back lines. It wasn't like him. She had to get passed this soldier and find Ramses herself or find Khai or any of the other soldiers that she might recognize and could take her to Ramses. She parried the soldiers thrust. He was cocky, thinking that he could easily beat a woman into submission. How wrong he was.

Sayuri turned and did a side sweep right into his side- he went down and didn't rise. Sayuri felt the bile rise from her stomach as the soldier's twisted face burned into her mind. Before the contents in her stomach heaved out she heard the scream of a woman. She looked to see one of the women being overtaken by another soldier. She rushed to help her.

'I need to find Ramses and stop all of this,' Sayuri thought as she ran towards the throngs of battle, trying to stay away from the men battling each other.

Ramses had joined the battle but he didn't like the way Lord Mentis' men killed anyone in their path, burning tents and people too slow to get out of the way. His jaw clenched when he thought of Lord Mentis, hanging in the back of the lines with his officers, letting the soldiers do as they wished. Already Ramses had been pulling Lord Mentis' soldiers back and replacing them with his own. They would finish this quickly and hopefully with fewer massacres. Desperately he looked around and sent a quick prayer to the gods to make sure she wasn't harmed.

"What are you doing here?" Kahotep shouted from his horse, he already had a deep gash on his shoulder but he still battled alongside his men. He had seen Sayuri along the fringes of battle and he couldn't believe it. There was a streak of blood on her cheek and her dress was spattered with it but it didn't look like any of it was hers. "I told you to stay away from the battle," Kahotep knew they wouldn't win but at least he could by time so the tribe could escape.

Sayuri looked at Kahotep and quickly ran to him. She had torn her dress up to her thighs, making it easier for her to move. Her arms shook with exhaustion while her mind whirled, the battle seemed to hit a small lull, and many of the soldiers she hadn't recognized were pulling back for some reason and the Kamahi were able to regroup and form a battle line.

Kahotep repeated his question to her when she reached his side. Again he was amazed at her. She looked like a goddess that had taken down demons.

"I must find Ramses, he will end all of this," The fires still burned on the outlining tents. She didn't see Kahotep's frown. "I've sent all the people I could find towards your tent. Ebo has them all gathered together so that they can escape. Kahotep," She touched his leg her eyes imploring, "Please, if you surrender Ramses might show your mercy, especially when he finds that you took care of me-,"

Kahotep pulled away from her his grey eyes cold like steel, "Do you really think the Kamahi surrender? We fight until no one stands!" he shouted and his warriors answered with the same war cry.

"Kahotep – please- just listen!" Sayuri tried to reason.

He looked down at her, "Go back with the women Sayuri, you might think you know your General but I don't want to see you hurt." He called for Eli, "Bring her back and take a few men with you and take our people deeper into the desert."

"Brother-"Eli tried to argue but stopped when Kahotep glared he nodded. He dismounted from his horse and went to Sayuri.

"We'd best listen Sayuri," He grinned but it didn't reach his eyes, "Brother always knows what's best."

"No – wait!" Eli pulled her away as one of his men held the reins to his horse. "Eli – you don't understand! If Ramses sees me unharmed he will accept your surrender! Please Eli!" Eli grabbed her arm and swung her around, his eyes looking hard like chipped stone. They glistened with unshed tears and his mouth held a stubborn frown.

"You don't understand Lady Sayuri!" He yelled, which took her by surprise he was always such an easy going man. Sayuri looked around at the handful of men that followed; all of their faces were grim as well.

"What-," She started.

"Kamahi do not surrender. It is dishonorable to surrender to the enemy, especially Egyptians," he spit out the word, "Kahotep wants to give the rest of the tribe a chance." His voice chocked and he didn't continue. Sayuri looked around to see the other men with grim expressions and she finally understood.

"No," Sayuri whispered, "T-that can't, he can't," She could tell by their expressions that they all knew what was going to happen. There was no way the men would survive the next wave of Egyptians.

"My lady," Ebo came running towards them when they reached the camp. There was only a handful of the Kamahi tribe left and they were all ready to go. The wounded were on horses or litters while women children and elders carried heavy packs on their backs. "I did what you asked. What's going to happen next?"

Ebo looked confused; he wasn't sure if they were staying with the Kamahi or if they were going back to the Egyptians. Sayuri looked down to them her chest feeling like ice, hard and heavy, as she looked at the people that had taken her in and helped her. She hadn't realized that things would come to this; it wasn't what she thought when they had first stepped into the desert off the Nile. She didn't want any of this – all she wanted was to go home.

"Lady Sayuri. We have to get moving." Eli was grasping her elbow.

'If I go with these people now Ramses will chase them.' Sayuri thought. She couldn't let that happen. They had been kind to her – most of them and she wouldn't let them get killed because of it. She pulled away from Eli.

"No, I can't," She told him. She twisted away from his grabbing hands and grasped the reins of a nearby rider-less horse. "Ebo," She called to the young boy and pulled him up in front of her turning the horse. She could already hear the war cries as the battle started again.

"You might not believe in surrender but I do!" Sayuri told Eli quickly as she whirled away and toward to the battle.

Ramses knew that this was the last stand the Kamahi wished to accomplish. They would not exceed. Ramses felt pity towards the once proud tribe of Kamahi and again felt rage against the state of the Egyptian empire. Just because the tribe did not bow to the Egyptian laws, they were to be exterminated and it was Ramses job to fulfill.

"General? We are ready." Khai rode next to him. They were both in the first lines, ready to face the Kamahi. Ramses wanted to be close so that he could quickly search for Sayuri. He hadn't seen her among the dead which gave him great relief. Ramses nodded and they charged forward.

Sayuri felt like she would never reach the battle in time. The horse she rode was already tired but it still raced to her destination. Its cream colored sides streaked with stress as the flaxen mane whipped at Sayuri's cheeks. Ebo clung on tightly not liking to be on horses.

Sayuri saw the two side slam charging at each other. She leaned down and grabbed a broken spear. "Hold on tight Ebo and don't look up okay?" She told him as she rode towards the two sides. Never in her life would she believe she was going to ride between enemies in the hopes that they wouldn't shoot.

She shouted a harsh cry as she lifted the spear into the sunlight as the horse's mane flew about her.

Many of the soldiers that had remember the battle would say the Isis had descended and stopped the battle in its tracks. Her long black hair mixed in with the white mane of the horse. The horse's mane was long and flowing looking like wings on the young women as she thrust a spear into the air – making the light shine of the metal. It made everyone stop and gap at the wonder – or stupidity- of the warrior women crossing the battlefield. Ramses recognized Sayuri right away and galloped his horse towards her, interrupting the wonder of the moment. Once again the battle commenced, and Sayuri knew she had failed.

She was mixed into the fighting, trying to find her way out of the fighting and protecting herself and Ebo that clung his dark frame onto hers.

She looked around and saw a pocket of freedom she raced to it. The horse underneath her – probably to the point of exhaustion – was still able to bypass the enemies and bring Sayuri to relative safety. But what greeted Sayuri in the clearing was something that hit her heart more painfully than any blade.

Ramses wanted this to end quickly, as he sought out the leader of the Kamahi. He found him as Kahotep slashed down one of the foot soldiers. Ramses races towards him sword raised and ready. Kahotep turned and saw the General race towards him. He recognized him from one of the raid he did on the enemies weeks ago. If he killed him, he should be able to shock the Egyptians enough for his tribesmen to escape.

"Ramses," He shouted and clashed his sword against Ramses.

They parried and thrust at each other from their horses. No one interfered and some even watched. This was the fight that would end the battle. Horseflesh collided as the warriors locked swords. Ramses freed his first and slashed at Kahotep.

Kahotep cried out and fell from his horse. Instead of cutting him down when he was on the ground Ramses dismounted from his own horse and waited for Kahotep to stand before engaging again. This impressed Kahotep who believed that all Egyptians where cowards, hiding behind their empire's power.

"You fight honorably," Kahotep gasped as the men danced around each other.

"As do you Kamahi leader. I am sorry to do this." Ramses commented as he thrust towards Kahotep.

Kahotep was too late with his blade, Ramses rammed it deep and true. Kahotep fell and Ramses lowered him to the ground. The Kamahi were great warriors and it was a great honor to fight with one.

Kahotep gasped a cough, "Lady Sayuri was right, you are different." Blood trickled from his mouth.

"No!" Sayuri cried and dismounted from the horse, collapsing near Kahotep, "No, please Kahotep!" Tears created streaks down her face.

Ramses stood back in shock, having not realizing she was so close by.

"Kahotep," Sayuri cried and tried to stop the flow. It was useless, he was fading fast.

"You are a wonderful woman Sayuri," He touched her hair. "Please," he coughed again. His breath came as a whisper and Sayuri had to lean closer to hear. "Take care of my people." Then the light faded from his eyes.

Sayuri sobbed.

After a minute strong arms pulled her away from the body. Blind with tears Sayuri fought against the warmth of the arms. "NO! It isn't fair!" She cried and pounded on the wide chest.

The battle had ended.

**Well I hope everyone likes it. Again, sorry it took soooooo long. I was feeling guilty but I finally just sat down and wrote it down. Sorry if it isn't that great. But no worries fans, the next chapter should be out soon(ish). It is a little short but I wanted to put this one up (sorry for grammar mistakes – probably the farthest thing from my mind with this chapter) and start the other one off fresh. **


End file.
